A Sight of Light
by brokenxv
Summary: Godric had given up on his life... Too many centuries of death without someone to truly call his own had left him hollow. But before he can meet his true death at the hands of the FOTS he meets a unique young man who brings out something in him that he never knew was possible; showing him he's not the monster he thought he was and that he deserved to be loved. Slash! Godric/OMC
1. Chapter 1: Memories and Betrayals

**A Sight of Light**

When the FOTS plans to kill Godric publically, Mark, a boy who is forced to work with them does all he can to stop the execution. If only Mark's gifts could be used to defend himself and others then maybe his Attempts to free Godric would have not failed. But after spending time together with Godric, Mark's resolve to protect the vampire only grows. But that's not the only the only thing that seemes to be growing between him and the vampire. Can Godric reach happiness with this young man? Will he allow himself to see that even a vampire like him can be loved? Godric/OMC

A/N:This is my first time publishing anything so I hope you enjoy! Please review. More Reviews= more motivation! :D

**Chapter 1: Memories and Betrayals**

**Mark's POV**

I ran down the maze of hallways as fast as I possibly could. I couldn't believe what I just heard from the mouths of those who were practically the embodiment of hate. The members of the Followers Of the Sun had been talking during their dinner about the vampires that came around and how they had "taken care" of the problem. Normally I tried to ignore their stupid rants, and all the joyous emotions that poured from them into me over the vampire killings. I felt disgusted with myself for even be in the same vicinity as them, let alone working and helping them. But I had no choice. I had to protect my family from them, and letting them use me and my gifts was the only way to do it.

As I listened to the description of the vampires they had just killed my blood ran cold. The only reason that kept me here had vanished, and in its place left dread and despair. I still couldn't believe that they would do such a thing. They had promise me that they wouldn't hurt them! These people were bastards, murderers and fanatics, but if they one redeeming quality it was that they kept their word no matter what. And now even that was gone.

I was still running towards the head office. I could feel the surprise, annoyance and anger of the people that I passed. I sometimes hated the gift that I had; feeling the emotions of those around me would wear me out beyond belief. I did, however, enjoy the second gift that came hand in hand with this one. And I did consider myself lucky that I did not receive the other end of my gift gene. Having the gift of being inside peoples mind would be way too much for me.

I finally reached my destination, the head office, and I bust in without even knocking. The head of the church, if you could even call it that, Steven Newlin was sitting at his desk with his wife, Sarah Newlin, looking over some papers in another nearby desk. I instantly probe their emotions, Steven was completely calm, but his wife, Sarah, is surprised and anxious.

"Is it true!?" I yelled at them.

"Well hello to you too. To what do we own this visit?" Steven says cool as a cucumber.

"Don't give me that shit! You know very well why I am here!" I yelled again. "Did you kill them!Did you kill my brother and sister-in-law!"

"Mark honey," Sarah said in her goody goody preacher's wife tone "it was all for the best. You know very well that your brother's soul was lost when he was turned by that retched thing he called a wife. We gave the two of them liberation from their dead and sinful ways."

I felt nauseous. I couldn't believe they would do such a thing. And the worst part was that Sarah's emotions were both sincere and content. As if it what they have done was the only obvious answer.

I looked over at Steven and glare at him. "You promised me! You promised me that if I worked for you and use my gifts to help your cause you would leave them alone! That you wouldn't hurt them as long as I was useful!"

Sarah's emotion changed from the content she was feeling to sad and anxious. She knew they had gone back on their word and she wasn't too happy about it; even if she truly believed that they had done the right thing.

Steve's emotions, however, were perfectly calm. He felt cool and collected as if he was handling any other mundane task that he had done a million times.

"There was nothing we could do." Steven stated. "They came into our lands and we could have not let them leave. If we did it would have send a message to the other vampires, saying that they can come and go as they please."

His calmness did nothing but fuel my rage. I was practically seeing red. "I hope you know that this means I am no longer under the agreement we had established! I am taking my things and leaving this God forsaken place!" I heard Sarah gasp at the last words that I spat. "And you know what! I'll make sure your whole plans fall from the inside out!"

I cursed myself when I said that. I tended to let my mouth and brain function as one when I was angry. I saw and felt as Steven's face turn angry and fearful at my words. He had discussed with me many times how this week would have been a revolutionary week in their church. They were to kill an ancient and evil vampire and would have televised it for the whole world to see. It would have been the official declaration of war against the vampire.

I had been planning to try and free the vampire since the minute I heard that he was captured. It didn't take me long to be assigned as a guard to the vampire during the hours of the night. The administration thought that thanks to my abilities, which were useless if I were to defend myself, and the fact that I had lived with vampires before, would make me the perfect person to defend myself against the vampire.

How wrong they were about the whole situation would have made me laugh under normal circumstances. Now, however, I felt nothing but despair and a million racing thoughts that rushed through my head. And I remembered the first time I had ever seen the captive vampire.

Godric…

_**-Flashback-**_

I had taken a couple of trubloods and some food and put them in a bag. They had told me to keep the vampire fed as humanely as possible and I saw no sense in doing otherwise. I would have snucked the trublood in anyways if they had forbidden me to do so. I also had decided that I would set whoever it was free; no matter what it may have cost me.

I was relieving the two guards that were there before and I knew that the vampire would already be up considering that the sun had set an hour before. I walked into the little break-room that was connected to the room which contained the cell and the prisoner. As soon as the guards saw me they left and I felt their relief as they walked past me and left me alone, not before telling me were the guns with silver bullets were hidden. I walked over to the microwave that was in the break room and heated up the true blood. Once that was done I entered the room trying not to burn myself with the bottle I just heated up and stood frozen in the doorway as I looked at the vampire in front of me for the first time. He couldn't have been any older than 17 when he was turned. He was pale, as most vampires seemed to be, with a medium built and with short brown hair. He was wearing white pants and a white button up shirt made out of very thin material which allowed me to see that his skin was covered in tattoos. However, what captivated me most about the about the vampire was his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green as hard as stones looking directly at me; watching me intently.

I let myself feel for his emotions. I felt that he was patient at the moment, and also very curious. And another emotion I had picked up in vampires… he was thirsty. I shook myself out of admiring him and went to his cell and past the true blood through the silver bars and setting it on the floor.

"I didn't know which one you would like" I smiled at him "My brother says that they're all pretty unappealing but some flavors can be less unappealing than others. I hope O negative is ok."

I felt his curiosity double and he slightly tilted his head to the side. I backed up onto the wall and slid down the wall opposite of him as he stood up from the bench in his cell and picked up the bottle.

He looked at me. "Thank you." He said. His voice was smooth as honey, yet he seemed to speak with authority such power and authority that I sensed my whole body shiver.

I felt myself blush lightly as I mumbled a 'you're welcome' and give him a small smile. His curiosity was sparked again and he seemed to be wearing a small smirk on his lips.

We sat there in silence and I watch him take a cautious sip of the true blood. I felt a little sad as I watch this. I bet he probably believed that I had spiked the thing with silver dust. Once he had decided it was safe he sat in the middle of his cell, facing a wall the wall that was too my left. He would shoot me a couple of curious glances in between sips.

I let myself feel for his emotions as he drank. I still felt his curiosity, and I knew it was mostly directed at me. I also felt what seemed like relief and slight distaste, which seemed to be directed at the trueblood he was drinking. For some reason I felt that his emotions seemed to be superficial… as if he was hiding something else. I learned with my brother that vampires could do this sometimes, they can feel many emotions at the same time but they would bury some under over more superficial emotions. I decided to let myself deeper into his emotional realm; and I regretted it immediately. I felt pain, distraught, loneliness and the sense of being lots in him that was almost unbearable.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. He looked at with a curious and I thought I felt concern in him but before I could be sure the emotion was gone as soon as my stomach growled.

I was embarrassed beyond belief and I saw slight humor in his eyes and the emotion that I had associated with humorous laughter; except his face didn't really portray it.

"Hehe, guess I'm a little hungry. I'll be back in a minute, do you want another one of those?" I ask pointing at the now empty bottle in his hand. He gives me a nod and I go to the break room heating up the other bottle of true blood and what was my dinner for the night.

I entered the room once again and proceed to passing the bottle through the silver bar of his cell. I stood where I was, near the silver bars and waited for him to come get the bottle. His eyes locked with mine and I was lost in the shade of green. They seemed to keep me hypnotized, and if I already knew that I couldn't be glamoured I would have believed that this was what was happening. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to me and the true blood. As he did I examined his emotions, and was relieved to find that he was only had curiosity still, nothing in what I read from him was menacing. He picked up the bottle and moved as close to me as the silver bars of his cell permitted.

"Thank you again." He said in a hypnotizing voice. His cool breath danced across my face when he spoke; and I almost felt my legs give out under me.

I took a step back and smiled at him knowing that my face was most likely blushing. I kept reading his emotions as I did this action, and felt surprise from him; even though his face remained as composed as ever. I guess he really was trying to see if he could glamor me, although I felt no malice in him when he did so.

I went back to the wall where I was sitting before and decided to eat the small bowl of chili. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was and decided to dig in. I ate in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying my meal and losing myself to my thoughts.

"I just noticed that we haven't properly introduced ourselves." He said surprising me and bringing me back to the normal world. I looked up to him and saw that he was practically done with his second bottle of true blood and that he was sitting a little closer to my direction and that he was looking at me intently.

I finished up two more bites of what was left of my dinner, swallowed the content and stood up walking over to his cell.

"Well I guess it can be forgiven under these circumstances. After all we aren't in a downtown social meeting." I felt his amusement at my words, yet his face remained composed. I extended my hand through the bars of his cell. "My name is Mark."

He looked at with his usual composed face. But I felt that he was surprised by the simple act of wanting to shake his hand. He got up from where he was sitting on the floor and walk over to me. His cool hand took mine and he gave a small shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mark. My name is Godric"

I practically beamed at him for a reason that I didn't know. When I heard his name it was like listening to a language that I would never understand yet seemed like a melody that I had always known yet somehow forgotten. When he let go of my hand I let it drop to my side but I didn't move away.

"The pleasure is all mine" I said with a smile.

He kept studying me with his eyes. I felt that he was curious and surprise at the way I was acting.

"Forgive me for being so forward. But you don't seem to be afraid of me nor do you seem to hate my kind." He said.

I gave him another smile. "I do not share the same views and feelings as the inhabitants of this congregation." I let venom cloud my voice at the last word. "If it were up to me I would be a million miles away from this pitiful conflict."

"Then why are you here?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the right.

I let my gaze fall. I hated to be reminded of my circumstances. It filled my with sorrow and I wished things could go back to being as simple as they were once upon a time.

"It's the only way I can keep my family safe…"I said not looking at him.

"The brother you mentioned earlier?"

I simply nodded my head. I really did miss my brother. He was always the only person who was there for me. Even when our own parents were not loner around.

"I'm sorry" he said. I looked at him with surprise. Even without having to reach into his emotions I saw the tenderness and sorrow in his eyes that I guessed he felt for my situation.

"It's ok. He and his wife are ok and I wouldn't have it any other way." I said letting a small sad smile play on my lips.

He gave me a small smile and I felt butterflies in my stomach at the simple gesture.

This was how Godric and I started our friendship over the last week. Every night I would bring him two bottles of true blood and we would eat and talk and simply enjoy each other's presence. Whenever I came into the room I would feel and see how his eyes and his postures would soften. He never showed his emotions, not that I needed to see it in order to know, but he would give me small smiles and chuckles. I felt his emotions slightly change over the nights we spent together. He still felt the same pain and sense of loss he seemed to be carrying. But it wasn't as deep as it once was.

I never told him about my gifts. It never came up and I did not want him to hide his emotions any more than what he already did.

As the days passed by, my resolution to set this vampire free grew stronger. As well as the feeling I had towards him grew deeper. He became my silent beacon of hope, and I would set him free even if it cost me my life.

- **End Flashback**-

Going down memory lane didn't take me too much time and I was back into reality in a matter of seconds. But I knew that I didn't have too much time left to try to set Godric free thanks to my big mouth. Before anybody could react I ran towards the cell room as fast as I could. I could hear Steven talking on the phone; most likely alerting every guard in the building to try to stop me on site.

I ran and tackled anyone who was in my way. I felt their shock and annoyance but I didn't care. I only cared about reaching that cell and letting him free. I was almost there, just two more hallways away.

But unfortunately I wasn't fast enough… I could already see the door that led to his cell. But two guards were already waiting for me. I try to dodge them but they punched my gut and I doubled over in pain. They apprehended me and hit me a couple of times.

Steven and Sarah came down the hall a couple of minutes later. Sarah was wearing a shocked and sorrowful look on her face. But I could feel and see how fake it was, and it made me sick to stomach. Steven however was angry and I thought I felt traces of disappointment in him.

"What should we do with him boss?" One of the guards said to Steven.

Steven thought about that for a second. "He is still useful to us." He gave a smile that I thought could make a vampire look innocent. "Why don't we try to persuade him the best way we can."

Both of the guards smiled at that and I felt nauseated by what they were feeling. They were happy about what they were going to do to me. To torture me.

"And if he doesn't break?" The other guard said with a smile.

I had to give it to both Steven and Sarah; they actually felt displeased and concerned at that question.

"Don't feed the vampire for the next couple of days. If he does not brake then we will feed him to the devil he tried to protect." Steven said.

I felt the guards sickening happiness before one of them punched me in the face knocking me out and dragging me away from Godric and his cell room.


	2. Chapter 2: What thought to be dead

**A Sight of Light: Stay Close**

**A/N**: Hey! here's the latest chapter of my lil story! hope you like! Thanks to everybody who has followed, favorite and reviewed my story! it really means a lot to me to have people invest their time in my writings! Please do review! it is a major motivator! Anyways please enjoy chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than Mark and the computer I am writing with. All true blood characters, plot and other good stuff belongs to someone who isn't me.

**Chapter 2: What was thought to be dead**

**Godric's P.O.V.**

It was almost two weeks since I had been "captured." And if I were to be honest with myself it had not been a terrible experience until four days ago.

The fact of the matter is that I have willingly given myself to these people on the promise that they would not hurt another of my kind. I knew what they have planned for me; yet I could not have seen a more fitting end for a monster such as myself.

They placed me on a cell which bars were made of silver where I had decided to simply wait quietly for my death. That all changed, however, on my second night here. On that night I met the person who was supposed to be my 'baby sitter,' because they knew that there was no possible way a human guard could actually keep me here if I wanted to get out.

I did not expected, however, the man that walked into my cell room that night. He was very confident for a human, yet still found ways to be shy in endearing ways. He was as tall as me, and very young, in his late teen years. He had a head full of light brown curls that seemed to look golden in the light. He wasn't bulky, but I could see that his body had some muscle to him. His skin was fair and his eyes were chocolate brown and they seemed to shine with pure light within them. When he first entered the room he stopped to look at me, with no anger or fear in his eyes. I couldn't help but to feel curious at this human look at me as if I wasn't a monster… as if I was normal.

His name was Mark; and we talked every night. And I couldn't help but to feel content every time he was there. He treated me with respect, and kindness; making me smile and laugh, something I hadn't truly done in years. He was practically my own little light in this place that was full of darkness; taking away my dark memories and thoughts. Giving me the hope that one day our species could truly coexist.

Everything, however, changed four days ago. I heard whispering as I woke up that evening coming from the break room that was connected to my cell room. The guards were talking about some commotion that had happened earlier that evening, but I couldn't find myself interested enough to pay attention to what they were saying. I waited for Mark to walk through the doors with a bottle of trublood and a smile on his face. To ask me how I slept and anything else that he would talk about. I waited patiently for him, yet Mark did not come through the door as he had for the last week. After three torturous hours of waiting for him to show up, someone came into the cell room. I looked up and saw the head preacher of the church near my cell and looking directly at me.

"Hello Godric. How are you this evening?" Said Steven with sickly sweet tone in his voice.

I didn't say anything. The minute he walked in I knew something was wrong. I kept my face expressionless, which was practically second nature for me, and just let him say whatever it was he came here to say.

He went on talking as if I had responded; as if he was the most important person in the room. "Well that's good. I have some news for you. As you may have noticed there will be a change in the person who will be guarding you."

"Did something happen to the person who was assigned to me before?" I asked as coolly as possible; even though part of me would rather not know the answer.

Steven looked a little thrown off by my question. As if he just expected to just have a monologue and that I would have never gave a second thought to any human. He quickly composed himself with a small smirk on his face. "We had a little disagreement and we had to take some disciplinary measures." He said smoothly.

I was frozen with shock by the implications of what he had just said. I couldn't understand why at the moment but the thought of these people hurting Mark filled me with extreme anger that practically made my whole body shake.

"Oh and one more thing" He said as he turned to leave. "We don't seem to have the budget to continue to feed you, so I do hope you are able to control you're hunger. Not that you have any other choice." He said with his back towards me as he closed the door that separated my room and the break room.

I didn't say a word. The fact was a vampire as old as I didn't need to feed as frequently as other vampires. The only reason I had drank two bottles of trubloods a night was because Mark brought them with a smile on his lips. The act and willingness to please me told me that he probably would do it even if he was told otherwise and it made me feel warm inside to see how genuine he was. It worried me beyond belief that something would happen to Mark in the hands of these people.

Four days had passed since that encounter. Not one person entered my room for those four days. I had not moved from the spot that I had been sitting on. I faced the door. I was still waiting for Mark to walk through with his easy going smile and that light in his eyes that would light up the room. But night after night nobody came through the door.

On the fourth night since Mark's absence I was practically losing myself to the numbness I felt before I ever came here. But tonight the routine of silence was broken.

Two large men came through the door carrying what seemed like a large animal wrapped in rags. I smelled the scent of extremely sweet and alluring blood before I saw the stained rags. My stomach both churned and burned at the same time as I identified the smell of the blood to be that of a human. If I were a younger vampire the scent would have drove me crazy with hunger and thirst. They threw silver dust at me which I evaded easily, but it served the purpose of backing me up to the other side of the cell. They quickly open the cell door and threw whatever it was that was wrapped in the rags in the cell and they closed the cell door again.

The two men laughed evilly and said something along the lines of 'enjoy.' I didn't pay attention to what they had said. I was focusing on the bundle of bloodied rags in front of me. The scent of the blood was so sweet and alluring and I could hear the faint pumping of a weak heart. But what capture my attention the most was the scent of the blood was somehow very familiar to me.

I walked over to the bundle of rags and gently unwrap it. I held an unnecessary breath as I removed the rags from the body and practically cried at the site in front of me. It was Mark. He was beaten up and bloody. His extremities were placed at awkward angles and his face was practically mashed into itself.

I couldn't believe they would do such a thing to another human being. Not even vampires in their must torturous ways of hunting would leave a prey in such a state. I gently picked him up and cradled him in my arms. As I watched his beat up body many different emotions surfaced in me. Anger, fear, desperation... and something else; something that I believed had disappeared and died many years ago.

I didn't keep my thoughts on the feelings that I was having. I needed to focus on trying to bring him back. His heart beat was getting slower and I needed to do something right away.

I let my fang elongate and I bit into my wrist and let a couple of drops of my blood fall inside his mouth. I was careful not to give him too much. Being as old as I was my blood was quite potent and if I gave him too much then he would be bounded to me, and even though the bond would pass away if not maintained, I did not want to take away his freedom that way.

I watch intently waiting for my blood to heal him. Yet it did not happen. Minutes passed and I saw no change. He was still beaten and bloodied.

I was about to start worry when I noticed that his face was fixing itself up. I sighed in relief as I saw his face back to the way it used to be, with only the dried and crusted blood as a reminder of what had happened. The rest of his body, however, did not seem to heal itself with my blood. At least not right away. It seemed to be a very slow process but after thirty minutes of debating whether I should give him more of my blood, I noticed that all his superficial wounds had closed. His arms, even though still in an awkward position, seemed to be putting itself back to its place and his heart beat and breathing had become more regular.

I gave another sigh of relief and just held him close to me. I sat there as the hours passed and his healing was slow but constant. The sun started to rise yet I made myself stay awake; I was not risking them coming in here while I slept and take him away from me.

It was early in the morning when he finally started to stir in my arms. I held him gently in my arms waiting as he finally opened his eyes. The sense of relief that washed through me when I saw his brown eyes looking at me was like nothing I had ever experienced in my existence.

"G-Godric…?" He said as his eyes locked with mine. His voice was raspy but the sound of it rushed another wave of relief through my whole body.

"Don't worry my friend, you are safe now." I said to him as I tighten my grip on him and pulled him close to me. I didn't even give a second thought to what I had just said to him. I had called him 'friend' and I couldn't help to feel that the word was true yet not enough to cover what this human had become to mean to me in such a short amount of time.

His eyes studied me with an intense and searching gaze. He then raised his hand placed it on my cheek. I felt a jolt at the intimate touch but I didn't move away.

"I know…" he barely whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gifts

******A Sight of Light: Stay Close**

**A/N:** Hello! Chapter three is up! yay! Again i want to thank everybody for taking their time to favorite, follow, review and simply read my little story. It really means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer! I own nothing of true blood except the changes I have done to the plot and Mark!**

**Chapter 3: The gifts**

**Mark's POV**

I felt myself slowly surfacing back to consciousness. I desperately tried to hold on to the blanket of darkness that protected me from the pain and the memories from beatings I had received. I also tried to hold on to that blanket in order to escape the fact that there was nothing I could've do to save myself or the one that I was trying to protect. Unfortunately the blanket of sweet respite evaded me and my body and mind seemed to have decided that it was time for me to rejoin the realm of the living.

The first thing that I noticed as I slowly regained my consciousness was feeling somebody else's exhaustion and concerned wash over me. The emotions transformed into pure relief as I felt myself starting to move around and stir. The second thing that I noticed was that my whole body ached. It wasn't as bad as I had expected considering the beating I have received but the pain was still there. By acknowledging the way my body was hurting the memories of the beating rushed through my head and I tried to once again try to fall back into unconsciousness. There was one particular memory that I tried with all my might to block out but the more I tried the more prominent the memory was… The memory of someone inside me… Having their way with me. It was during that event that my body, mind and spirit could not take it anymore and I was embraced by the dark blanket that led me to my unconsciousness.

I felt myself stir again and noticed that I was surrounded by something that was cold and surprisingly pleasant. I finally let my eyes open and I was met with the face of the one that I wanted to free. His emerald eyes were soft and looking at me intently as I felt relief wash over his being again. The fact that he was worried about me gave me a light heart and the memories of what I had experienced recently all vanished as I stared up at him.

"G-Godric…?" I locked my eyes with his. My voice was raspy and I internally winced at the sound of it. I was somehow afraid that he wasn't really here and that this was more of the punishment that I was enduring thanks to my rebellion. I knew that it was hopeless to have these doubts. I felt as his emotions recharged themselves with another sense of relief and I knew it was him.

"Don't worry my friend, you are safe now." He said in his honey smooth voice and I was entranced by his accent as if it was the first time. I felt the coolness that was around me tighten and I noticed that I was in his arms and that he was holding me tight against him.

I looked at him intently. And I searched for something in his face, in his emotions, that I myself wasn't sure what exactly it was. I raised my hand and placed it against his cool cheek.

"I know…" I said to him in a whisper. I saw his eyes and felt his emotions flashed with something that I didn't have the time to identify.

I let my eyes leave his in order to take in my surroundings. I noticed that I was in his cell. I wondered why they would risk leaving me here with him knowing what I could do. All of my thoughts were silenced when I noticed that sunlight was streaming through the only window in the cell room.

I looked back at him with concern in my eyes. He must have seen my line of sight and figured what it was that concerned me so.

"When a vampire is as old as I am, we are able to go against the spell of sleep that the sun puts on us." He said in a matter of fact tone to his voice.

I looked back at him with wonder in my eyes and I felt the slight amusement in his feelings. I gave him a small smile and took a deep breath. I then decided to gather my more pressing thoughts and emotions and asked him what was really bothering me.

"Do you know what happened to me?" I asked a little fearfully but needing to know if they had told him anything.

I felt his emotion stir inside of him. His emotion kept changing through many phases but above all he was feeling anger. I stayed as still as I could, fearing that maybe the anger could be directed at me in any second and once again noticing that I was still in his arms.

After a couple seconds he was able to compose himself. He kept a controlled calm in the surface but I still could feel the anger that was still threatening to surface at any moment.

"I do not know the specifics of what happened to you, but I can tell you what has happened here since, from what I can only assume, they took you." He said in a cool voice.

"It has been four nights since you had stopped coming here. I waited for you the first night wondering if something had happened to you. That was when Steven came in and informed me that you were no longer able to watch me due to some disagreement between him and you" I could hear the venom in his voice and the anger he was trying to control appearing through the cracks. "I waited here for four nights and nothing changed. Nobody informed me of what had happened to you. I wasn't fed and until last night I had not seen any other human since the night you had disappeared. Last night two humans walked in here with you beaten to the point of almost no recognition and wrapped in rags. When they dropped you in here I understood why they had not fed me. They were hoping that I would feed from you, finish what they had started. But even though I had fed in days I was still able to resist thanks to my age. I then gave you a couple or drops of my blood hoping it was enough to heal you but the process was so slow that I started to wonder if my blood was working at all. But then I saw that your face was healing, and then your arms. But still you are not completely healed…"

I noticed that his arms tighten around me during that last sentence. It was then that I noticed that I realized that I could not feel the lower half of my body. If I were a normal human being this would have probably scared me beyond belief. I looked up at Godric and debated for a second if I should reveal my gifts to him.

I took a deep breath and looked at him once more. "There's a reason why your blood didn't have the expected effect on me." I said. I kept eye contact with him and read his emotions. He was confused and curious and I smiled a little to myself.

"The fact is that I am not an ordinary human. My bloodline consists of creatures that roamed the earth thousands of years ago, before vampires ever appeared. But what I can do is only a shadow of what my ancestors could do."

I let him soak up that little piece of information. When I felt his curiosity grow I continued in my little revelation. "Those who come from the same blood line as me can end up in one of three categories: There are those who we call the dormants, like my brother was before he was turned. Dormants have no gifts whatsoever except maybe having above average good looks. They can, however, carry the bloodline gene to the future generations. The second category is the warriors like my grandfather. Warriors are telepaths; they are able to hear other people's thoughts and can use the light that is within them to defend themselves. And then there's the last category, the healers. This is the category to which I fall under. Like the warriors, healers have two gifts. We are empaths; we can sense the emotions of the people around us. We also can use the light within us to heal ourselves and others."

Once I had stopped talking I let him ponder about what I had just told him. He looked distant and his emotions when from confusion, understanding and curiosity once again. Once he finally looked at me again I asked him to please place me down on another side of the cell. He seemed a little reluctant to let me go but he did as I asked.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

He simply nodded keeping his face behind the normal mask of composure that I was used to seeing on him. But I felt his extreme curiosity.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I searched in the center of my being until I found the light that was attached to my soul. I beckoned it and a part of it came to me. I opened my eyes and open my palm and an orb of gentle light was floating above my hand. With my mind I gave the orb its target; myself. I then gently placed my palm and the orb that was following hand onto my chest. I felt the familiar cool breeze of the light fill me and I felt as it filled me with peace and tranquility as my whole body repaired itself.

I stood up and tested my newly healed legs making sure they wouldn't give way under me. I glanced back at Godric who hadn't move during the whole process. His usual mask of calmness was replaced by a face of amazement.

I gave him a small smile and walked over to him. I sensed his emotion once again. His amazement was retrieving and all that was left was wonder and a light contentment. I also felt more superficial and basic emotions rise in him. He was tired and thirsty.

"Are you okay? It's been a while since you fed... And I know by fact that my blood is more alluring than that of regular humans" I said knowing full and well that a hungry vampire, even if he considered me his friend, was a dangerous thing to be around.

"It is nothing I cannot handle. I do not require as much blood as you think. And even if I needed I wouldn't ask you to give up your blood." He said easily.

I smiled at him. "I appreciate your consideration and respect. But maybe I can help you another way."

I felt his confusion but I simply decided to just show him what I meant. I closed my eyes and again concentrated on the light that was within me. I again beckoned it to me and gave it its target. Godric.

I opened my eyes and let the orb of gentle light fly towards Godric. I sensed he was taken by surprise and felt the physical relief, and tranquility as he was immerse by the light.

I continued watching until the glow had subsided. Godric had closed his eyes and now his emerald irises were focused at me.

"Amazing…"

I let my lips form itself into a smile. I walked over to where he was standing and decided to simply sit down and wait for him to do the same.

After a couple of seconds he sat down next to me. I could feel his emotions and I let myself smile again.

"You can ask me anything you may like." I said and simply waited for his to questions to begin.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go! Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed my own spin on the fairy aspect of the story!

Anyways it may take a while to upload the next chapter due to the fact that I need to find a way to start the chapter right...

Here's a question for all of you who enjoy my story! What questions should Godric ask Mark about what he is and his life before this whole mess?

Please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Troubles

**A sight of Light: Stay Close**

A/N: Hi Everybody! It took me a while but here is chapter 4! WOOOHOOO! My story is now lining up with our first official Godric appearance! So anyways this chapter is longer than I normally expected. It could be considered a slight filler but I'll let you be the judge of that. Again I want to say thanks from the bottom of my heart to all of those who have fave, followed, reviewed or simply read this story.

**Disclaimer! I own nothing except the OCs**

**Chapter 4: Questions and Troubles**

**Godric's P.O.V.**

"You can ask me anything you may like." Mark said and remained silent waiting for me to start.

I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive as I now knew that he could probably feel everything I was feeling.

"You don't have to worry. I can't influence your emotions. I can only feel them. I know you rather not show them but please don't hide that part of you from me." He said and I could hear some of the sorrow in his voice.

I took in a deep breath. I was not one to let others in. In the last century I slowly cut myself off from others; I even let myself drift away from my own child. Now, however, I felt like I could trust this human with some part of my existence as I slowly let the barricade of my emotions down.

I sat down next to him and thought about what he had told me. After a couple of minutes I began to talk.

"You say your ancestors are older than my species; yet you never told me who your ancestors were." I asked eyeing him with what I knew was curiosity in my eyes. It was more emotion than I was used to showing and I would have lied if I said that it didn't make me feel out of my element.

He looked over at me and gave me a knowing smile. "They had been given many names over the centuries. However I think the most popular name for my ancestral race is the Fae."

He looked me over expectantly waiting to see what my reaction was. It took me less than a second to for me to realize what he had just said.

"You're a fairy?" I asked him intently.

He seemed to lower his head and slightly roll his eyes chuckling a little at the statement. He looked back at me and I saw the receding light of the humor that was in his eyes.

"No. I am the product of when their species fell in love and started to reproduce with humans. Since then the genealogy of those who are descendant of these half fae children always have the potential to wield certain gifts from the 'light' that is in our being." Mark said with a calm look over his face.

I couldn't help but remember the different stories that those who were older than me, most which are no longer around, would say about the fair folk as they used to call them. Their beauty surpassed those of our own, their aroma was said to drives us to insanity. How they could harm us with their light and yet still whisper to us everything that we may want until they could drove us crazy with lust.

Suddenly everything of what he was made sense to me. I understood why his blood was more appealing than that of a regular human, and how he could say the right things to calm me down. I then realized that if my captors would have waited two more days before they threw him in my cell there was no way I could have resisted his blood. And that fact practically tore at my cold heart.

I looked over at Mark's face and I saw him looking at me with nothing but kindness and patience in his eyes. I couldn't help but to smile to myself, even though I wouldn't let him see, at how comfortable he was around a monster such as myself.

His seemed to grow even more tender at what most have been him reading (or was it feeling?) my emotions. I couldn't help but let a small smile escape my guard and his eyes only seemed to grow brighter at the sight of it.

"You know you still have at least four more questions." Mark said in a teasing manner.

I couldn't help to chuckle and simply said the next thing that came to mind.

"How old are you?" I asked.

He seemed to think about it for a second. "I'm 25 years old."

This surprised me. He barely looked older than I was when I was turned.

"Being a healer makes me appear younger than what I am… I haven't aged since I turned 17. Healers also seemed to have a very extended life period… Practically undefined… That leaves three more questions you know?" Mark said cheerily.

Again I let a couple seconds passed so I could commit all these facts to my memory. He knew so much about what he was and it somehow intrigued me. I knew which question I was to ask next.

"How do you know so much about what you are? I have been around this earth long enough to know there isn't many of your kind around." I said.

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I guess I must tell you about my life… Something I don't normally do," He said while looking at me with a small sad smile on his lips. "But considering that at least you will make it out of here alive" He said with a determination that made me frown. "I guess I better let somebody know my past."

Mark took a deep breath and I patiently waited for him to begin. I felt myself strangely content in knowing something about him.

"I was the second child born to Hayley and Kevin Riverun. My brother was 4 years older than me; his name is Matthew; and yes they used to call us M&M. We were inseparable through all of our lives." Mark said with fondness and a smile. "He was a dormant, and so was my mother. I know she was hoping for me to be like them, to not inherit the family blessing but unfortunately for her, I did. They found out that I had been given a super natural gift when I was three years old. I would get overly upset when the feelings of those around me were dark. When others were angry, sad, vengeful, or any other emotion like that would simply just push me to the edge, making me cause a scene and cry. My father would always be furious whenever I would throw a fit like those and my mother always tried to appease him while my brother would try to comfort me in anyway possible. It didn't always work…" I tensed up as he said those words. They rattled my whole being; knowing that somebody would hurt a child, especially the one that was in front of me.

Mark must have felt my emotions because he gave me a small smile. "It wasn't all bad" he continued, "My brother was always there for me and my mother always made sure his wrath wasn't as bad as it could be. Two years later, when I was five and my brother was nine I met my grandfather for the first time. He was a warrior; A telepath. My mom tried to keep him away from us, keep away the supernatural heritage, but she knew that he was the only one that could help me. He was so happy to meet me; he already knew Matt having met him twice before; but now there was me; the one with the gift that was going to unite his family once again."

I couldn't help but to feel like I was reliving Mark's memories with him. Even though I knew this was the condense version of it I felt almost as if I were there with him.

"He took me, mom and Matt out to the middle of nowhere to camp out one weekend and then proceeded to explained to me and Matt what he was, what my mom and Matt were and what I was." Mark chuckled. "I remember my life finally making sense at his words, how my mom stressed and pale, and my brother's excitement through the whole ordeal. He explained to me that healers were very rare, and that even though we were different he would teach how to control and master my powers.

"Ever since then my grandpa would have me and Matt go down to his house for one weekend every month. My grandfather would teach us about our heritage and about the rest of the supernatural world. He would always put me through rigorous training that would have seemed cruel to others around me. Matt, however, loved coming to see me do what he called my 'light tricks' and would motivate and help me the best way he could. Honestly if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have gotten as far as I did so quickly." He again said this with fondness and I remember him saying that he was here because he was protecting his brother. He must have really loved Matt to put himself through such an ordeal.

When Mark talked again his voice was much somber. "When I finally master all of my abilities at the age of ten both my mother and my grandfather died in a car accident. My mother was finally able to make peace with our supernatural role and they were out having a father daughter date. Everything went downhill after their death. My father started to drink and would beat me often. He never hurt my brother though, only me. My brother tried many times to interfere but he was only pushed him aside and continue to assault me. I try not to heal myself but my body still healed quicker than that of normal; and that only angered my father even more. When my brother was 18 my father kicked him out and told him never to come back. My brother tried to take me with him but my father didn't allow it. Matt promised me that he would come back and that was what kept me alive for two years while my father kept beating me every other week. Exactly two years after Matt's exile he came back. He knocked on my door late at night and I rushed to open it, trying to not let the noise wake up my father who was passed out drunk in a couch. When I saw him there at my door step two things were apparent to me. The first was that he and his companion were not human, and the second that I was so happy to see him. I jumped into his waiting arms and hugged him with strength that I know if he were still human he would have had bruises in the next couple of days. I felt from his emotions that his was equally as happy to see me and that he was trying to be as careful as possible not to hurt me. After a while I finally let go of him and took note of his companion. Her name was Lacey, as I found out later on, and she was beautiful; blonde, with blue eyes and pale as the hidden moon. She smiled at and gave me a hug saying that she heard so much about me and that it was nice to finally meet me. I ran away from my father that night. And the three of us lived happily for many years…"

Mark stopped talking and I was left there just staring at him. I could have never guessed that a being so innocent and pure as him could have gone through so much pain and darkness and still be able to come out of it all with a smile and willingness to trust others. To trust even a monster like me with his story.

All I could do was stare at him. I was Godric, one of the oldest vampires to still roam the earth. Sheriff of my district and had influence over the vampire realm itself. Yet here I stood simply staring at a boy that made me feel ashamed of my own pitiful feelings. He looked up at me and I saw the tears rolling down his face and it simply broke my cold heart.

"They're dead now…" Mark said more tears spilling down his cheeks. "I tried to save them by staying here but they killed them anyway… I have nothing to go back to now… They have taken everything from me…"

As he cried I walked to where he was sitting and I wrapped my arms around him. It was as if my body was doing this on its own; I couldn't have stopped myself if I wanted to. He leaned into me, pressing his head in the crook of my neck and wrapped his own arms around me and he started to cry even harder. I could tell he needed someone at this moment and every tear that fell from his eyes and onto my skin both brook and strangely soothed my heart. He had been holding this back for too long and he needed to finally let it go. By the time he had finally calmed down it was night time. He looked up at me, his eyes still red and puffy and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to put all of this on you…" he said smiling apologetically.

"It is no trouble at all Mark…" I said easily still holding him in my arms.

I saw him looking at me and I guess he was feeling for the sincerity behind my words. He smiled again and rested his head on my shoulder. It was then that I realized that during the time he was crying we had moved so that he was now sitting in my lap and that I still had my arms loosely around him.

This realization shocked me. And I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, internally of course, at myself. He was I, an ancient and powerful vampire that was once again put out of his character by a human. And yet… I truly didn't mind… it was if somehow I trusted Mark with a part of me that I didn't know I still had…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when all of a sudden Mark pulled back and looked at one of the walls.

"We're not he only prisoners…" he said in a whisper slightly leaning towards the direction of the wall where he must've sense the other prisoner or prisoners. "They're human… One male one female… Something is not right though…" He said almost to himself.

I started to listen when he mentioned the others that were on the other side of the wall. And he was right. I could hear two voices. They seemed to be arguing and all of a sudden a door opened and a third person started shouting.

All of the sudden Mark jumped from my lap with fear in his eyes.

"Godric we have to stop him!" He practically shouted at me and turned to me with extreme fear in his eyes, masking away the light that I always seemed to find there. "Please we can't let him…!" He stopped mid-sentence.

I heard from the other room that the female was screaming in fear. I stood up and looked at the silver bars of our cell. I could try to break them but it would make me too weak to actually help for a while.

"I'll help just promise you will stop him!" Mar said standing right behind me.

I simply looked over my shoulder and gave him a small nod. He put both of his hands on my back and closed his eyes. I felt the warmth and relief of what I knew was his light.

"Now! Go!" Mark commanded.

It took me no time to bend the silver bar in order to create a gap large enough for me and Mark to go pass in between two of them. I was instantly out of the cell and racing towards the voice of the still screaming female. I knew I left Mark behind but I know it would only take him half a minute to catch up. Less than five seconds later I was in another room with another cell, which was open, that in which one man laid unconscious and another one was trying to forcefully undress a blonde who was struggling against him. It took me no time at all to pry him off of her and hold him in the air by the neck.

I recognized the man as one of the two who brought in Mark to my cell all bloodied and broken. I stared at him and saw the fear in his eyes and how he futilely tried to loosen my grip with his hand.

"Godric?" I turned to the blonde who was staring at me in wonder and for a second I wondered how she knew me. That was until her eyes wondered to the door where Mark now stood.

He was slightly out of breath but I saw his eyes fill up with relief at the scene in front of him. His brown eyes, however, filled with fear, anger and hate as he saw who it was that I was still holding in the air.

I heard the blonde gasped behind me and I saw as Mark's and hey eyes connected for a second. I looked over to the blonde who was pale and with her mouth open and fear and sorrow in her eyes. I looked back at Mark who seemed to be at the verge of tears with a pained and apologetic look on his face.

During their small non-verbal exchange I realized that I had lowered the man whose throat I was still clutching and he must have misread that and the way Mark and the blonde were looking at each other.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Said the man looking at Mark, "nobody can replace what you and I had"

It took no time to realize what he was saying and before I even truly thought about it I snapped his neck.

* * *

A/N: So here you go! I hope you enjoyed!

it may take me a while to get the next chapter up but please be patient and please review! It will give me much motivation to know what you think of this story!

Oh and special thanks to a guest reviewer! I'm really happy that you love my story and I'll try to keep this going as best as I can!


	5. Chapter 5: Sound the Alarms

**A Sight of Light: Stay Close**

A/N: Hi again! Here's another chapter! Sorry for the delay in uploading. It feels likes its taking me a while to write these chapters... But I love when I am able to publish them. I am so happy that I got quite a few reviews for the last chapter! It really does motivate me! Anyways here's chapter five! ;D

**Disclaimer! I do not own true blood! only my OC**

**Chapter 5: Sound the Alarms**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I ran after Godric as he quickly went to save the girl who I knew was going to be raped if we did not intervene soon. I could have recognized the one who was trying to have his way with that girl anywhere. My empath ability allows me recognize people through their emotions. It was almost as if each person had a particular taste or signature. After a while I was able to recognize and determine many things about a person from these signatures; whether they were male or female, or whether they were normal or supernatural. And after spending a good amount of time with a person I could easily know who they were as they approached me, even if they were out of sight.

And that was how I was able to recognize the one person that only a few days ago caused me so much physical and emotional pain that I would rather die than to relive it again.

I finally reach the threshold of the room and was presented with Godric and a blonde girl who was trying to button up her dress and another man who was knocked out on the floor. I practically sighed with relief, even though I was slightly out of breath, at knowing that everyone was safe. I looked at Godric and I couldn't help but to feel safe as long as I was in his presence. That was, however, until I saw who he was holding up.

All the memories I was trying to hold back busted through the wall I had created to keep them at bay. That night came to the front of my mind. The hours of torture; every bone that was broken and the bruises that I knew would have still be decorating my skin if it weren't for my gift. And then the memory of him… The memory of him as he broke me in the most evil way possible. He breached through my body, having his way with me; being inside of me while the others continued to beat me. And even when my mind clouded itself with darkness, giving me the gift of passing out, I still felt him… and it sickened me.

I heard someone gasp and I looked over to see the blonde girl looking at me with horror. I felt her emotions range from relief to pity and sorrow and it was then that I noticed that she was a warrior.

She must have read my mind and seen all of my memories. I try to send apologetic thoughts her way as I was filled with guilt, pain and disgust of having somebody see what I had gone through.

As I stared at her for a moment and then felt Godric's concern reach me. I looked at him and our eyes connected. I knew my face was probably still filled with pain and sorrow. I felt his concern mix in with confusion and I saw him slightly lowered. I suddenly sensed the man's cockiness and I felt sick by the words he said next.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Said the man looking at me, "nobody can replace what you and I had"

I stood frozen for a split second and I felt Godric's rage and realization only a second before he snapped the man's neck.

Silence fell all three, well four if you counted the man that was still knocked out on the floor, of use after the defining crack of the man's neck. Normally I would have double over in disgust and sorrow when I felt the emotions run out of a dying person. It was sickening and emptying experience which I tried to avoid as best as I could. Now, however, I felt nothing but relief knowing that this horrible man could no longer around to hurt anybody else.

After a couple of seconds I realized that I was staring at the man's body. I looked up and took in the scene in front of me. Godric was looking at me with caution and concern in his eyes and emotions. For a second that threw me off but then I remember that he just killed somebody in front of me and he probably thought that I would see him as a monster now.

I also noticed that the blonde was still crying trying to compose herself. Her emotions were a complete mess. I figured that it must've been due to the images she must have seen in my head and the death that just happened in front of her.

I walked over to Godric and simply put my hand on his chest. It had the desired effect on him; he calmed down significantly, even though he was still apprehensive. I gave him a small smile and a nod and continued my way to the blonde. . I knew she was a warrior, and I silently thanked my grandfather for teaching me how to block part of my brain from a warrior; allowing me to only reveal certain thoughts to a warrior, but not keeping all of my thoughts from them. I made sure my half mind barrier was up, hiding from her the images from that night, and information and what she and I truly were. I somehow knew she didn't truly understand what she was; she had still not unleashed her gift of light and wouldn't believe there were others like her. I let her see the empathy readings of my surroundings, letting her know gently that I was somewhat like her.

I felt her poking around my head, which would have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for the fact of my half barrier up in my head, as I approached her. She was still hectic and I put both of my hands on her shoulders before hugging her.

"Shhh… it's okay" I said in her ear. "It's over, it's not going to happen to you. You are safe now"

I felt her calm down and I separated myself from her, keeping my hands in her shoulders and gave her a small smile, which she tried to return.

"My name is Mark, what's yours?" I asked trying to lighten the mood

"My name is Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." She said in a shaky voice.

My mind instantly thought about the other Stackhouse that was in the Fellowship. Jason I belied to be his name and I couldn't help but to think that there was a connection there. I examined her a little closer and I could see that there were some similarities between her and Jason. I couldn't help but wonder how the both of them got themselves in different extremes of the same situation.

"You are Godric correct?" She asked looking over my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him as well. He looked at Sookie and then at me. I tried to read his emotions but they were guarded, like they were when we first met, but I could tell that he was simply curious and patient. When Godric looked back at Sookie and gave her a small nod.

All of the sudden I heard someone scream and the sound of running and shuffling and people screaming vampire.

"Bill!" Sookie said excitedly, standing up from where she was making me stand up as well.

"No…" Godric said while he closed his eyes. I felt his emotions as it seemed to reach out for something. "I am here my child, down here"

In less than a second later a tall blonde vampire with green eyes walked through the door. He looked at Godric with such reverence and I could feel the love and adoration this vampire had for Godric. I then notice that Godric also had a great deal of love for this blonde vampire but his mask was still in place. As I continue to read the emotions of the two vampire in less than a couple of seconds I felt Sookie continuing to probe and see what it was that I felt between them. I didn't say anything to her as I saw the blonde vampire stand in front of Godric in a blink of an eye and kneel before him. It was then that I noticed what the connection between them was. It was the connection between a maker and their child. I loved being able to feel this connection. When done and nurtured properly this connection could be so strong that I could almost feel the thoughts they could think towards each other.

"Godric…" The blonde vampire said.

"Did you send these humans?" Godric asked in a cool and slightly detached tone. The blonde vampire simply nodded.

"You are a fool for doing so." Godric scolded lightly

"It was the only choice I had. These savages plan to destroy you!" The blonde vampire said with hate and frustration.

"I am aware of they had planned." Godric said and a distant tone.

I cringed at the verbalization of the fellowships plans. It was almost as if the words sent a knife directly into my heart. I saw Godric look at me from the corner of his eyes and I felt some concerned directed my way. At the sight of his maker looking my way he did the same and saw me and Sookie standing side by side looking at them. He then took notice of the dead man and the other man who was out cold.

"What happened here?" He asked his eyes narrowing as he looked directly at me. His emotions were both curious and hostile.

"Peace Eric, he means us no harm. Mark has become my only friend in this place." Godric said letting some affection slipped through his mask which I think went unnoticed by Sookie.

Eric however looked back at his maker with wide eyes. His emotions were surprised and curious, what I felt all vampires were when they were shocked or presented with something they wouldn't ever believe to be true.

He then looked over at the man that was knocked out.

"He betrayed us." Sookie said. "He's with the fellowship… That's the reason why the plan failed…"

I think nobody was exempt from the flare of anger that surged through the room. Eric then let his eyes wander to the now cooling corpse on the ground.

"He tried to knock Sookie out, we were able to get here and stop it" I said leaving out the fact that he tried to rape her. A fact that three out of four of those who were conscious in this room knew I was hiding.

Sookie gave me a small appreciative smile. She obviously didn't want anybody knowing what she was about to go through if haven't arrived. Eric's eyes, however, landed on me and I once again felt his hostility towards me; it wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was enough to let me know that he didn't exactly appreciates my inputs at the moment.

Then the alarms in the building started to sound. I felt like rolling my eyes. There were now two vampires and two fairy descendants in the building… we had a pretty good chance of getting out of here without much trouble.

"You must go. Take them with you and make sure they are safe" Godric said with authority to Eric.

"I am not leaving you behind." Eric said unwilling to leave his maker's side.

"I can take care of myself. Go before it's too late. And spill no blood on your way out." Godric commanded.

"Eric let's go." Sookie said hastily walking towards Eric.

"Go." Godric commanded with no room for discussion in his tone.

Eric looked at his maker one last time and motioned for me and Sookie to follow him out. They both went ahead and stopped at the door and waiting for me.

I walked up to Godric, he was looking slightly away and I felt his emotions were somehow calm and shifting at the same time. As I did before I placed my palm to his chest, letting the coolness of his body wash over me and soothe the nerves I was fighting from leaving him behind, even if it was for a little while. He looked at me and our eyes connected and I felt his emotions calm and settle and something flash in him that I couldn't quite read before it was gone.

"I'll see you soon…?" I ask tentatively.

He gave me a small nod and I searched in his emotions for his honesty. After being satisfied with what I found in him I turn and quickly joined Sookie and Eric as we headed our way to the exit.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just a fyi next chapter will be a little longer than what I am used to publishing but I can't find a way around that at the moment...

Anyways please review! your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and will be taken into account when writing the rest of the story.

Special thanks to anonymous reviewer, Evax40, Lorna Roxen and FireFox Vixen for your kind words and support! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Escape Route

**A Sight of Light: Stay Close**

**A/N:**Yay! I was able to upload another chapter before school started! Yes it's kinda short/average length but that's ok since originally I had intended it to be twice as long. But I thought it would have been too long so I simply split it up into two chapters. This should more or less coincide with what happens in "Timebomb" (s2e8). Anyways I would to once again like to thank everybody who has read, followed, reviewed and favorite this story! Your support really does drive me on!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Trueblood! Even though I wish I did...**

**Chapter 6: Escape Route**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

"Emergency evacuation. Emergency evacuation. All women with children please proceed to the nearest exit in order to leave the premises as soon as possible. All men and able bodies gather your stakes and silver. There is a vampire breach. Repeat there is a vampire breach."

The alarmed sounded for the fifth time as Eric, Sookie and I made our way to the exit. We practically ran most of the way with me and Eric taking the lead. I knew that Eric was getting annoyed at us for practically stopping at every corner; that all he wanted to do was get us humans out of here as soon he could in order go back and try to save his maker. And to be honest I wanted to be right there with him. But something told me that Godric needed to be by himself for the time being.

We rounded one corner and I had to grab Eric's wrist and pull back behind a wall. I felt how furious he was at the act but I put my finger on my lips and told to stay quiet. A second later a couple of goons came running down the hall we were about to go into. After they were gone Eric just stared at me. I felt his curiosity rise in him, over powering the hostility he felt towards me. He stepped towards me, trying to pin me against the wall. I didn't budge an inch, not even when he was close enough for our chest to touch as he practically towered over me.

"What are you…?" He said slightly leaning down and keeping eye contact with me.

I couldn't help but slightly rolling my eyes. He was trying to glamour me and it was funny to see him fail. He saw that it had no effect on me and grew slightly annoyed, surprised and curious all at the same time.

I looked over at Sookie and gave her a small knowing smile at her still as she continued to pick my brain. "In a way I'm similar to Sookie." I said looking back at Eric. "I'm an empath, able to feel the emotions of those around me."

"I see…" Eric said with slight awe. I couldn't help but smirking at the tall blonde that was still standing extremely close to me.

"Now that I have answered the same question you both had about me, is it my turn to ask a question?" I ask and my tone must have not gone well with Eric because his former hostility was back, not as strong as it was before, but still there all the same. Sookie was looking a little cautious and I swear she was practically giving me a headache as she kept on trying to read the thoughts in my head. I was very glad that my grandfather had thought me how to try to keep telepaths out but right now it was really becoming tedious stress in my head.

After another second Eric simply nodded his head.

"Can somebody please tell me how is it that a vampire and a telepath can be distracted enough to almost walked in to five guys with silver and stakes ready to kill us on the spot!?" I practically yelled at both of them.

Sookie actually had the decency to feel and look ashamed and I felt her retract her telepathic hold on me. Eric was furious at my statement; but I knew that his anger was not directed at me, at least not in it's entirely.

"Come on we don't have time to waste, we are close to the exit." I said taking the lead and scanning the area to see if there was nobody in our paths. I could feel that Eric wasn't exactly happy that I was leading them at the moment; yet he did nothing to try to change the situation.

We finally reached the exit where most of the congregation was gathered and leaving the building in pajamas. I couldn't help but hide my smirk; these people were just plain stupid if they thought that having so many people here with a probable hostile vampire was a good idea.

Eric decided then to stand in front and assess the situation.

"I can have you both of you out of here in seconds." Eric said in a cold calculating tone.

"They're kids out there!" Sookie hissed at Eric.

"Do you really think that they would give a second thought to hurting one of us?" Eric said giving Sookie a leveled look.

"He's right… They no longer care if you are human. If you side with vampires you might as well be a vampire… They'll show no mercy…" I chimed in quietly trying to keep the memories at bay and giving Sookie a knowing look. She must have remembered what it was I was talking about and shuddered at the thought.

"Why didn't you bring Bill?" Sookie asked Eric. I didn't know who this Bill person was but apparently he was very important to Sookie. She had mentioned him twice since I met her and every time she mentioned him she had a hopeful and longing tone in her voice for him. He obviously must've been a vampire and that thought send some red flags in my head considering how clueless I knew Sookie was about her heritage.

"Bill's attachment to you is irrational. He would kill every child, man, and woman here to keep you safe." Eric said as if it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world.

Sookie was about to say something but I interrupted "As much as I like playing 20 questions can we save it for after we are outside the church filled with hostile people with silver and wooden stakes?"

Sookie was slightly annoyed at my interruption but I knew that she understood that the gravity of the current situation had priority over whatever it was she was about to say. Eric simply looked at me and I swear that he felt a spark of appreciation in him at my antics. I looked over at the exit and noticed that the exiting crowd was almost out. Unfortunately for us the ones who were guarding the exit knew my face from the time I had spent here. No doubt they were on high alert for me as well.

I looked over again at Eric and an idea popped into my head. It wouldn't get me out right away but it could get both of them out of here in order to get more help, which I hoped we did not need.

"Eric…" I said and he turned his head towards me. "I know we only just met but would you mind getting rough with me?" I said with an easy smile playing on my lips.

I saw, and felt, the spark of amusement in his eyes as he took in my words.

"As interesting as that sounds Mark, why would you ask for such a bold request?" He said teasingly.

I looked over at the exit as the guards were trying to lock it up. I let the tone of my voice get serious. "They know who I am we can't simply walk out of here. You can convince them that you are chasing me and catch me. Then pretend to be one of them and try to convince them to take me back to my cell and that you will guard the door until they get back. If they buy the bait then you and Sookie have a clear way to get out of here; I will try to join you as soon as I can"

I didn't know exactly how I was supposed to escape three guards but I needed to get these two out of here. I looked at Eric and I knew he liked the idea.

"What if they don't buy it? And how will you get out?" Sookie asked with concern.

I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll deal with that when it comes to past."

She nodded her head and I let my hand fall on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. She gave me a small smile and I knew she, for once, wasn't concentrating on my thoughts. She was most likely reading the minds of the guards in order to help us in any way she can.

I turned and walked over to the edge of the wall we were hiding behind. I felt Eric near me and turned and gave him a teasing smile. "And one more thing Eric, my safe word is 'drop it'" I saw him smirk and felt his amusement at my antics before turning around and running as fast as I could.

"Close the door! Don't let him escape!" I heard Eric scream at the guards. All three guards turn toward us and I saw recognition dawn on all three of them as they took me in.

Before anything else could happen I felt Eric tackle me and I fell to the floor hard. The next thing I knew Eric was on top of me punching my face. I knew he was obviously holding back, and that he had to put on a show but damn, it still hurt like a bitch. I could only hope that I didn't end up with a black eye that would heal way to fast on its own.

I felt myself being pulled up and my arm being held behind me in a way that was painful but not unbearable. Something told me that Eric really did like to play rough and I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes in my head at the thought of that.

"What is going on?" One of the guards asked Eric.

"He escaped his cell and let the vampire loose and was trying to get out." Eric said in a tone and accent that I was unfamiliar with. "I need you all to take him down to another cell and watch him; Mr. Newlin doesn't want anything to happen to him especially if that vampire comes back for him. I'll watch over the door until you come back"

I was surprised how authoritative Eric sounded considering he was giving orders to his enemies. I pretended to struggle and try to break free from Eric's hold and he tightened the hold he had on me making me wince in pain. I looked over at the guards and noticed that two of them were already sold, but the last one was very skeptical. Crap.

The two guards were about to take me from Eric's hold but the third decided to speak.

"Who are you? I had never seen you here before." The skeptical guard asked.

"I'm usually in the surveillance offices monitoring the status and preparing for events such as these." Eric said but I could feel his agitation; our plan wasn't going to work.

"Wait…" One of the other guards said, "I've been there before… I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around there."

"Yes you have…" Eric said trying to glamour him.

I took account of my surroundings and took noticed that the skeptical guard was getting ready to attack and the one that wasn't being glamoured was preparing to do the same.

"Eric…" I said in a whisper low enough for only him to hear, "drop it…"

In a flash he was attacking two of the guards while I took care of the third what was just waking up from getting glamoured. He tried to defend swinging the stake he was holding at full strength. I easily dodge his clumsy attack and simply punched him on the side of his head hard enough to make sure he wouldn't wake up in a couple of hours. When I looked back at Eric both of the remaining guards were already knocked out on the floor with Eric standing over them and Sookie walking over to us with anger.

"You weren't supposed to kill anybody!" she said in a hushed and angry voice.

Eric didn't say anything he simply wore a blank face. I knew that there weren't dead but I went over them and pretended to feel their pulse in order to know the extent of the damage. My healing abilities allowed me to see what exactly was physically damaged with someone as long as I had some type of physical contact.

"They are still alive." I said to Sookie. She was relieved and looked at Eric with a scowl. She obviously wasn't going to apologize for doubting him.

I looked at Eric and gave him a knowing look, which he simply returned with a smirk. Yes these two will live; but they were most likely crippled for life thanks to Eric.

I tried to be as subtle as I could and let some of my light go to them, repairing just enough for them to be ok after months of physical therapy. Thankfully neither Sookie nor Eric noticed and I got up from where I was crouching and started leading them to the exit.

"Come on we are finally out of this place" I said as I opened the church's front door.

As we finally glanced at our freedom our relief was quickly turned in to despair as we took in all the people that were heading our way with silver and stakes in their hands ready to fight to death.

I should have known that things are never that easy...

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Hopefully the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Anyways please review and let me know what you guys think! Everything that is commented on is taken into consideration :)

Oh and one more thing! Does anyone have any preference on how Mark's and Eric's relationship develops? Even though this is mostly about Godric I want to squeeze him in there as well. So let me know what you think!

Once again thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: The Storm

**A Sight of Light: Stay Close**

**A/N:** Hey Everybody! Yes I know this is kinda quick considering that I just uploaded a new chapter yesterday... But this was originally part of chapter 6 so it was technically done at the same time. Anyways I wanted to upload this one now due to the fact that I will be starting school tomorrow and it will probably be taking me some time to actually update... But I promise I won't abandon this story! Anyways thanks to everyone for reading, following, fave and most importantly reviewing! It makes the process all the more worth it :)

**Disclaimer! I do not own Trueblood! And I still wished I did ;p**

**Chapter 7: The Storm**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I quickly shut the door and looked at my two companions. Sookie was getting more anxious and stress by the second and Eric was simply looked pissed.

I took in a deep breath. "Come on there should be another exit in the main sanctuary." I said to both of them already heading to the mentioned location.

As all three of us went through the doors of the main sanctuary Eric decided to speak up. "Are you sure there's a way out in here?"

I nodded my head and pointed at the door that was at the end of the room. "That's the exit right there." I said as all three of us ran towards it.

"There are many exits here actually," a voice rang throughout the sanctuary; a voice that made me want to hurl from disgust, "But for you, the easiest one leads straight to hell."

Steve Newlin then appeared wearing a white suit and a stupid grin on his face. We all stop in our tracks and before we were even able to react in anyway the doors from which we came in from opened and the sanctuary was filled with people; all them having wooden stakes and silver.

"Let us leave!" Sookie said, "Save yourselves! No one has to die!" She said to the people that now surrounded us.

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan!" Steve said. "Now is time to choose sides; you are either with us or against us!"

Eric and I were silent during this exchange. He was probably looking for the most efficient and cleanest way of getting us out of here. I, on the other hand, was taking in the emotional state of those who surrounded us. They were determined, anxious, motivated, and proud… They were ready for war. But I could feel their weakness… they had pinned all their hopes, prayers, respect and courage on their leader. Take him down and the rest will follow.

I came back to the scene in front of me.

"…the vampire got away. He's a sheriff he's bound to get help." Sookie said.

"I am not concerned with Godric" Steve said. Just hearing his name seemed to create a longing and protective feelings in me that I didn't have the time to understand. I just hope he was ok whatever it was that he was doing. "Any vampire will do" Steve continued on, "and we got one right here." He said pointing at Eric.

I felt the room get quiet and all eyes fell on Eric. He in turn looked over at Sookie and I, and I felt his resolution.

"No!" I said before Eric could even say anything. I placed myself directly in front of both Eric and Sookie and taking a slight defensive stance and giving my back to them. I knew that if this was a normal situation it would be considered comical. I look no older than eighteen and here I was defending a woman that was probably older than I was and a vampire who practically towered over me. But this was no normal situation and I was not going to back down.

"Steve you have pushed this far enough! You have lied and cheated your way here, and I will not let you claim more lives for your personal vendetta!" I said.

"This is not vengeance, you heathen, this is justice; His justice." Steve said with authority that didn't suit him as he pointed his finger to the heavens.

"Call it what you want it's still senseless and unnecessary killing. What do you think will happened when you through with this? The vampires are going to retaliate like never before! Do you really want to be the one responsible for so much blood and death!? " I practically screamed at him. I felt the people around me waiver for an instance.

"And what do you suggest that I do then?" Steve asked coolly.

I looked him directly in the eye. "Let Godric, Eric and Sookie go. I'll stay and help you do this differently." I said.

"And why would I do that?" he asked angered at my demand.

"Because if you let me walk out of here in any other way I would let the whole world know every single detail that you believe to hide so well. How radical and beyond help you are; how far you are willing to go, even with humans." I let venom dipped my last words and everybody seem to know exactly what I was talking about. "And if that doesn't work I'll make sure to change the world itself to such a degree that you're whole organization will no longer have its messed up beliefs to rely on!"

"Enough!" Said Eric with such authority that everyone couldn't help but quiet done and be weary. I simply turned to him and glare but what I felt and saw coming from him surprised me. He was sizing me up, with surprise and something similar to respect on his eyes. Sookie was looking at me in the same manner except she was slightly more confused.

Eric simply stood next to me and gave one last look over and turned to Steve. "If I give myself willingly would you let Godric and these humans go?" Eric asked.

Steve just gave his disgusting grin and nodded. Sookie and both practically screamed at Eric but he simply turned towards us. "I'll be fine. Mark take care of Sookie. Sookie make sure Mark doesn't do anything stupid." He said with a smirk as Sookie grabbed my arm making sure I stayed in place.

Eric simply walked over to a table which Steve stood behind waiting expectantly. Eric knew exactly what he had to do. He lay down and not second later thick and heavy silver chains were placed over his body. I heard the double hissing of Eric and his skin as the chains burned him and filled the room with the sickly sweet smell of burning vampire flesh.

Once Eric was secured with the silver chains four "soldiers" separated from the group and took hold of me and Sookie violently. Two of them grabbed Sookie by her arms, pulling her away from me as the remaining two pulled me away from her, pinning my arms behind me in a way that made me believe that they were trying to dislocate my arms.

I hiss in pain and struggled against their hold which only causes my captors to tighten their grips on me. I saw Sookie do the same, struggling against her captors to no avail. I did take comfort in the fact that they were not as rough with her as they were with me; obviously seeing her as a lesser threat. If only she knew her true gifts… then they would all be running from her.

"You said you would let them go…!" Eric hissed at Steve.

Steve just gives him one of his sick grins. "Unfortunately they are as guilty as you are just by association. And your life just doesn't seem to pay the price that is needed to set them free."

"Even a vampire is capable of keeping his words better than you!" I say angrily, still struggling against my captors.

I received the exact reaction I was hoping for. Steve looks at me with unfathomable fury in his face while the people around me felt slightly ashamed and speculative. Steve looks at another one of his 'soldiers'. The man he was looking at move and without any warning punches my stomach and my face. Hard.

I felt the inside corner of my lower lip split and blood overflow my mouth and my head spin. I heard Sookie in the background screaming for them to stop before it was too late. She was saying something about vampires coming for revenge or something like that. I tried to suppress my healing abilities as I spat at the floor, a mixture of blood and saliva. I knew that it probably wasn't a good idea with a vampire nearby but there really wasn't another choice unless I wished to choke on my own blood.

"Well look at that. They're trained better than the dogs at the farm." I said earning me a hard backhand from the guy who punched me as Steve walked to stand between Sookie and me and look at me with hate and superiority.

All of the sudden the doors to the main sanctuary opened and a vampire came running in.

"Sookie!" The dark haired vampire screamed his eyes falling on her before he sped up again. He only stopped as Steve took out a shiny revolver and pointed it at Sookie. The vampire stopped and hissed at him.

"Take another step and the girl dies!" Steve said earning a growl from both me and Eric.

"You harm her and everyone in here dies!" The vampire said. There was something in the way he said those words that didn't sit right with me. I searched for that vampire's emotions and I felt love and possessiveness directed at Sookie. But it felt as if the possessiveness was the primary feeling he had for her…

Steve just smiled. He knew the vampire wouldn't risk her life. "Soldier, get some silver chains for our friend."

"No!" Sookie screamed "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Sookie I'll be fine!" the vampire said.

As one of the 'soldiers' walked over to the vampire with heavy silver chains the sound of a gun went off as somebody screamed Steve's name. Everybody seemed to crouch and scatter, except those who were still holding on to me and Sookie.

We heard Steve curse under his breath as he dropped the gun and a green splatter was now on his hand. Another curse was said and a second later there was another splatter in the middle of Steve's forehead.

I turn around in enough time to see a couple of the soldiers disarm and hold back a very angered Jason Stackhouse. I couldn't help the smile that grace my lips at the thought of both Stackhouses now being on the same side of the battle; making things a little bit less complicated down the road.

As all of this happened I turned to notice that the dark haired vampire had freed Sookie from both of her captors. After ensuring she was free Sookie ran towards the still silver chained Eric and removed the silver from his skin.

Once freed, Eric was suddenly next to me, pushing my captors so hard that they flew 10 feet behind me, leaving me free as well. I couldn't help but fall on my knees at the sudden loss of those who were both hurting me and holding me up. Eric gave me a level glance before he was gone grabbing Steve by the neck and slamming him to the floor.

"Eric! Do not kill him!" Sookie commanded.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" I heard Jason yell behind me as I tried to regain my footing.

The room was suddenly filled with fear. It was coming from every member of this church, even from Steve; even though he stood his ground spitting some nonsense about death and vampires that I simply did not pay attention to. I was waiting for the storm that I felt coming.

Only a second after I felt them did they bust through the door. A horde of vampires came in blocking almost all possible exits. In the middle stood a vampire, dressed in cowboy attire, who seemed to be the leader of this rave.

"Steve Newlin!" The cowboy vampire said in a booming voice, "You have pushed us too far. You expect us too simply wait while you gather your men to come and hunt us? We'll kill you first… Just like we did to your father."

"Murderer!" Steve screamed trying to push himself against Eric's grip on him in vain.

"Kill them all." The cowboy said.

If I felt somebody else's fear before it was nothing compared to what I was now feeling all around me. It was pure and concentrated terror that the people around me felt mixed in with the hate, bloodlust and hostility that the vampires were feeling. All of these strong emotions taken in at once sent me down back on my knees. It was all too much. I heard the screams of the people around me and their emotions practically drowning me with their fear. I took my head in my hands and try to block it out all out. I was suddenly aware of somebody calling my name. I looked up to see Sookie facing me and extending her arm to me screaming my name while the vampire tried to drag her elsewhere. It was then that I noticed that there was a vampire heading my way. It was the cowboy vampire, and the bloodlust and intention to kill was rolling of him in waves that again made me sick. I saw from the corner my eyes as Eric let Steve go and looked at me in what seemed like disbelief and annoyance and he was ready to interfere with the cowboy; but he was going to be too late. The vampire already reached me and had me in his hands with his fangs ready to pierce my neck.

"Enough!" a voice ranged through the room with unquestionable authority. I looked up to see Godric simply standing where I believed to be the pipes of the organ of the church. The simple sight of him alone washed complete relief in me, even though I was being held by a hostile vampire whose fangs were only inches away from my throat.

"You come for me I assume?" He asked looking directly at the vampire who was holding me. The vampire was annoyed but he was also scared at being the one receiving Godric's attention.

"Yes sheriff…" he said reluctantly showing his annoyance rather than his fear. He still held me but his face was further away from me and his fangs were retracted.

Godric then appeared next to us in half the time it takes to blink. His sudden proximity made the vampire very afraid and anxious.

"Let him go Stan." Godric said in a cool and collected tone, but I could feel that his anger was directly aimed at him.

The vampire, Stan, let me go immediately his whole being resonating with fear, yet still concealing it to the rest of the world. I immediately fell on my knees again and had to brace myself on all fours. The hostility and horror that was around me had now subsided, but the emotional rollercoaster had completely drained and weaken me. I felt I cool hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Godric kneeling next to me. I felt in him what still remained of his anger but there was concern and relief in the forefront of his emotions. I collected myself and raised myself into sitting position. I gave Godric a small smile and a nod. He simply nodded and I felt as his concern dwindled and relief became more prominent in him.

Godric then face the people that were around us. "You see we can coexist, if we actually tried." He said standing up and facing the crowd. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is call for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

Steve was no longer held down by Eric. "I will not negotiate with sub-humans!" he said rising up to his knees. He then exposed his neck to Eric. "Kill me. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than you're Jesus" Godric said with a mild and almost bored tone. "I wish I could've known him. But I missed it."

Using his vampire speed, Godric appeared behind Steve, grabbing him by the back of his suit and raising him up in the air. "Good people. Who of you are willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric asked.

Only silence and apprehension answered him. I scanned the feelings of those in my surrounding area and took notice that the loyalty they had felt for Steve was all but gone.

"That's what I thought… Stand down everyone." He commanded the vampires who were still holding humans. "People, go home… it's over now."

Every human in the church left. Being spared and freed, they didn't need to be told twice to leave. I sigh with relief as I felt them all leave, taking with them their emotions and leaving me completely drained.

I felt the counter rush of everything that happened and I felt like throwing up, and probably would have if it weren't for the fact that I haven't eaten anything in days. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Godric in front of me, kneeling down, and even though no one could see it, I felt the concern pouring out of him. I tried to give him the most reassuring smile I could muster but I knew failed miserably. I saw over his shoulder that Eric and the dark haired vampire were talking. Eric seemed to be trying to talk to Sookie while the other vampire seemed to be angry and saying something to Eric, trying to prevent Eric from interacting with Sookie in any way.

During this exchange Sookie looked over my way. The concern in her face as our eyes connected was only as evident as I read her feelings. I felt her poking in my head and slightly smiled at her.

_Too many emotions…_ I thought in her direction. _Haven't properly slept nor eaten in days… I don't think I can even move… I'll be fine just need to rest._

She nodded slightly in my direction giving me a sweet and understanding smile. Both of the vampires noticed this and followed her line of site until their eyes landed on me. Eric looked at me and then at his maker, his eyes growing slightly big at the sight of us. His emotions were curious and surprised… and I believed that somewhere inside him there was something that wasn't particularly happy about what he saw. The other vampire just looked at me, seeming to really notice me for the first time. He regarded me with a blank look, but I could feel the cold calculation that was emanating from his emotions.

I slightly shrank back at that vampire's lingering stare. There was something about him that I simply did not like nor trusted, but I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was. At seeing my obvious discomfort Godric turned around, still kneeling and slipping his arm around my shoulders sending a message to every other vampire that I was under his protection and that I was not to be harm. He gave a blank stare to the dark haired vampire and the vampire quickly looked away and grasped Sookie's hand dragging her out of the sanctuary. Eric stared at their backs as they disappeared with an amused smirk on his face. He then walked over to us and kneeled next to his maker looking at me with an unreadable expression. Normally I would have felt his emotions but at that moment the only emotions I was reading was Godric's. His emotional signature seemed to be the only thing that kept me sane at the moment.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked with a cold and curt tone to his voice. His tone surprised me. I actually believed Eric and I had established some type of comradely, if anything else, relationship in the last hour.

I frowned slightly and was about to attempt to answer him when Godric interrupted me.

"Let him be my child. He is exhausted; I don't think he even remembers when the last time he rested properly was." Godric said as he wrapped his arms around me, cradling me and lifting me up effortlessly.

I gave him the best smile I could manage. He gave me a small one in return as he started to walk toward the exit, Eric following him close by, seeming to be thinking way too much about something. Before we could have exit the room Stan stood in our way.

"Sheriff… It is great to see you again." He said in a normal tone, but I could feel his nervousness and fear. "If I had known that this human was a friend of yours I would've never…"

"Step aside." Godric interrupted him giving him a cold stare.

Stan simply stared at him and then at me for a second before stepping aside and letting us through.

It was then that I realized that it was now all over. Godric, Eric, Sookie and I were safe. We were no longer trapped in this nightmare. I let the knowledge of that fact wash relief over my exhausted body as I place my head on Godric's shoulder, letting the coolness and scent of his body lull me to sleep as he continued to carry me out of the church.

* * *

**A/N:**So there you have it! Please remember to review! Comment and suggestions are always taken into consideration :)

To Seeing Sasha: I have seriously taken your comment into consideration. I tend to love Eric so much that i forgot he's so hard headed sometimes. Anyways thanks your advice has already taken affect in this chapter and the future ones! :)


	8. Chapter 8: To Protect

**A Sight of Light: Stay Close**

**Chapter 8: To Protect**

****A/N: Hi Hi! Finally I was able to write something! I really have no time to do much now that I started school. But never fear I will try to keep up with this story as much as i can! Anyways Chapter 8 is here and I hope you enjoy!

**Godric's P.O.V.**

I stepped into the car that was waiting for my child as we finally left the church. I carried Mark inside and sat down with him in the back seat while he slept in my arms. His even breathing and heart beat was almost a sweet lullaby to my ears. I looked his face over and notice the already healing black eye and cut lip, and I tried to hide these things from my child adjusting myself in such a way so I so that he was hidden from Eric's general view. I knew that Mark would probably want to reveal to others what he was himself; if he wished to reveal it at all.

The images of what had happened only moments earlier flashed in my head and I had to once again swallow the anger that rose up in my throat. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Stan holding Mark. His fangs extended ready to pierce the flesh of Mark's throat, to steal the light that resided in his brown eyes. After I made sure that Stan was no longer a threat to him I couldn't help but to feel relief as I saw his brown eyes look at me and smile.

I felt eyes on me and looked up to see my child looking at me through the rear view mirror of the car as he drove. The look he gave me was one of questioning and slight anger.

"What's on your mind, my child?" I said to Eric.

"You seemed rather attached to that human." Eric said a leveled tone to his voice. If I didn't knew my child the way I did I would have missed the subtle trace of hostility that was imbedded in his voice.

I tighten my hold on Mark and simply stared at my blonde child. I was curious as to why Eric would hold such hostility towards Mark.

"If I am not mistaken, I saw you ready to defend him when Stan was about to attack." I easily stated waiting for him to react.

"I have nothing against him… He is amusing and… courageous…" He said in a thoughtful tone…

"Then what seems to be the…?" I started to say.

"Why would you choose such a feeble human?" Eric interrupted me in anger. "You can have anyone. Even a new born would be better than a pathetic human. I've seen you twice with him and you look at him in a way I have never seen! How do you know you can trust him!?"

"Are you done…?" I asked in a cold tone. He stopped the car and turned himself around as best as he could in his seat.

"I meant no disrespect…" He said in a low tone and his head slightly bowed. I knew he was fearful and ashamed of his actions, and he had every right to be at the moment. I couldn't remember when was the last time I had felt the need to enforce my strength and rage towards my child, especially for something that would be considered so irrational.

Mark stirred in my arms and I heard him whimper softly. I looked at him and felt a wave of calm hit me as I watch his face once again relax. It was then that I felt all the guilt, pain, and self-loathing I have felt for so long slowly dwindle and dim out. And in its place now was a desire to be near the young man that was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I wanted to know him, and be part of his life. To protect him… as long as he wanted me. I now had the strength to finally recognize these feelings and admit a small portion of them to myself. I couldn't help but to think that this whole situation was funny. Here I was, one of the oldest vampires still alive, yet it only took Mark a week to make me change the plans I had intended to carry out one way or another. It only took one week for this creature of light to entice the dark monster that I am.

I looked up to my child and saw him as he looked at me with wide eyes. I knew that he loved me and I love him as well. There was so much between us; centuries of loyalty, trust, companionship and I would never trade that for anything in the world. I knew that he voiced his opinions and concerns because in his way he was always looking out for me as I would do for him. But even then it wasn't enough… I still felt drawn to Mark and I knew that the only one who could change the path I know had chosen would be Mark himself.

"He is no ordinary human… If he ever decides to tell you what he is you will see that for yourself." I told him in a warm tone. "I do not blindly trust him either. I know for a fact that he is honest in his intentions. And I will be around him as long as he will have me in his life." I made sure to leave no room in my tone for argument.

Eric seemed to relax a little and simply gave me nod. There was something in his eyes, he seemed to be either pleased or accepting; but whatever it was he turned his back on me and it was gone.

Eric started the car once again and started driving towards my nest.

"I just wished I knew what it is that everybody sees in these humans." He muttered under his breath.

I couldn't help but look at him curiously. I knew by the glances he gave the Stackhouse girl that he himself was also interested in her, for whatever reason. Sookie I believed to be her name. There was something special about her; even Mark was ready to defend her without knowing her more than a couple of minutes. It was almost as if they had a connection that few could understand. Maybe it was because she seen to be like him… A warrior…

"I do believe that you may find the answer to that question if you continue to pursue the Stachouse girl…" I said.

Eric looked at me through the rear view mirror and simply stared at me for a second before smirking a little and returning his eyes to the road. I simply looked out of the window, hiding my amusement and letting the even breaths of the man that slept in my arms relax me.

Sometime later Eric pulled into my nest. I already knew that there were a fair number of vampires ready to welcome me back, among other things. Honestly I wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. But it was my duty as sheriff and head of this nest to entertain my guests and ensure them of my safety; especially after all I had put them through the last couple of weeks.

Eric opened my door, bringing me back to the situation at hand. I stepped out of the car with Mark still sleeping in my arms. I didn't know what this evening would hold but I knew that Mark have been through enough in the past week and I knew he needed to rest.

"Eric…" I called my child before he opened the door to the nest.

"Yes Godric?" He asked in reverence and respect.

"Would you take Mark up to my room and make that the others know he is not to be disturbed?" I asked even though I knew he wouldn't deny me this favor.

"Of course." Eric said extending his arms and taking Mark from my arms. Mark seemed to stir a little bit and his face contorted into a small frown.

Eric simply smirked at this. "Seems like he is rather attached to you as well." He said before entering the house at vampire speed.

I simply shook my head as I entered my nest.

I was instantly greeted by Isabel. She came towards me and hugged me. I gave a small hug back.

"We have missed you Sheriff." She said honestly giving me a smile. There was something in her eyes that I could not place.

"I am sorry or worrying you my friend. I never intend to cause distress to those near to me." I said earnestly.

"All that matters is that you are back and safe" She told me.

I simply nodded. I saw others coming towards us.

"Isabel. I have a guest in my room. He is resting at the moment in my room and he hasn't eaten anything in a couple of days." I told her.

"Shall I get some trublood or do you wish me to find a live donor?" Isabel asked.

"Neither. My guest is human…" I told her.

"Oh…" She hesitated for a second. "I shall order some food for your guest and have someone bring it up to your room. You should probably go and refresh yourself before more guests arrive."

I nodded my head once more and gave her a small smile and excused myself from those who were gathered around us. In another second I was outside my room where Eric was slouched against the door.

"Your friend is sleeping peacefully." Eric told me.

"Thank you my child. You may join the others if you wish. I am to shower before going back down." I informed him.

"Do you need any help?" Eric asked me in a teasing manner.

I couldn't help but give him an amused smirk. This was one of the things I had missed most about my child. He simply loved to tease those around him.

"That won't be necessary Eric." I said with an amused tone.

"Can't blame me for trying." He said as he walked down the stairs to join the others who I knew were now arriving.

I entered my room and saw Mark sleeping in my bed. I gave myself a second to look at his peaceful face as he slept. I then gathered what I needed at the moment and headed to my bathroom. I took my time, letting the water wash over my body and wash away the uncertainty of the last week.

After a while I left the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist due to the fact that I had forgotten to bring my clothes with me. I opened the door to my room and was greeted by a pair of brown eyes looking directly at me.

* * *

A/N: So there you go! Sorry if there were more grammatical errors than usual. It was a little rushed.

Please remember to review and let me know what you guys think! Every comment and suggestion is taken to consideration and will serve as motivation!

Well until next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

**A Sight of Light: Stay Close**

A/N: Hello again! Yes I was actually able to post another chapter! WOOOOO! Sorry if the last chapter felt like a filler but I felt like it had to be done. Anyways this chapter should hold some new elements and other stuff... I'm sorry If it seems like it feels a lil rough I'm trying to publish as much as I can for my faithful readers. Anyways there a couple of things I have to warn you about in this chapter:  
_Things written like this is for a voice that speaks in Mark's head (only for the moment)  
If a sentence is underlined like this imagine multiple voices saying that at the same time.  
_

__Well Like always thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy ;D

**Chapter 9: Trust**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

_Will your light grow stronger from the darkness you have chosen? Or will the darkness swallow your light and destroy you both? Arise my son (brother, child, healer)* and find the answer to these question. Much blood shall be shed, and although we are no longer with you, __we shall always protect you…*_

I awoke with a start. The dream I had just was beyond vivid; yet the sad part is that I could not really remember any real images from the dream, all I could remember was there being light… And the voice that spoke to me… I knew I recognize that voice… But I couldn't quite place it. It was when the voice called me as son I recognized the other voices… My mom, grandpa, Matt, Lacey… All of them calling me by a different title of endearment… Even though I couldn't remember what I saw in that dream I remember all that was said…

I heard the sound of a shower being turned off and I was brought back to reality and away from the memories of the dream I just had. I then started to take notice of my surroundings. I was in a big elegant room which walls were painted in deep and rich earth colors. The furniture in the room was elegant and well maintain and I noticed that the bed that I was sleeping in could easily fi t four additional people in it. I couldn't help but to stare in awe at the grandeur of the room. I was interrupted from my contemplation when I heard noises from behind a door which I guessed led to the bathroom. I immediately tensed up and used my empath abilities to seek out who was beyond the door. I instantly relaxed as I felt Godric emotional signature and felt a small smile grace my lips as I felt how relax he seemed to be at the moment. I closed my eyes and let my empath radar broaden in order to have an idea of what was going on. I guessed that I must have been in the second floor of some house. There were a good amount of people gathering in the lower level. Most of them seemed to be vampires; but there were a fair amount of humans as well. I felt Eric's and Sookie's emotional signature and smiled as I remembered what we had all just went through and overcome, escaping from the clutches of that horrible church with ourselves relatively intact.

I heard a door open and looked to see Godric at the doorway of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. My breath practically caught in my throat as I took in the sight of him. His muscled torso was still glistening from the water that still clung to him, the tattoos that adorned his upper arms and collarbone seemed to invite me to trace, explore and memories the contours of their design and the muscles that they adorned with my hands. I looked up to his eyes and I once again felt as if I was drowning in those pools of green. He then gave me one of his rare smiles and I felt my whole turn upside down at the sight of it. All of a sudden I realized that I would do anything for him… to see that smile again. I just wanted nothing more than to make me him happy; and that was what I was going to do, as long as he let me.

I felt for his emotions and felt that he was concerned yet calm, with something else, something that seemed to be between contentment and a little amusement. I imagined that his amusement was due to my reaction at seeing him in the state that he was. I felt myself blush and I looked away trying to avoid his eyes, deciding to distract myself by once again admiring the room in which I was in.

"I hope I did not disturb your sleep…" Godric said. I looked up to him and I felt that he was genuinely concerned.

I simply shook my head. "I had a very vivid dream that woke me up. Otherwise I usually sleep like the dead." I said with a small smile.

He smirked and moved towards one of the drawers of the room and taking out some clothes.

"I guess that is a trait we both share." He said and I felt the amusement in his emotions.

I simply smiled at him with humor as he used his vampire speed to disappear to the bathroom and emerged a second later fully dressed in jeans and a grey long sleeved t-shirt. Even though I was a little disappointed that he had covered himself up, I was glad that I no longer had that distraction of his naked torso anymore.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? I know you must be exhausted after all that has happened…" He asked as he seemed to look for something through another drawer.

"I can't… I should be okay thanks to my healing abilities… but I won't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon now… especially knowing there's a house full of vampire downstairs…" I said once again scanning the downstairs and noticing that there were a couple more vampires now that there was just minutes ago.

Godric was by my side in an instant. He sat down on the bed with me and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt both a wave of calm and a current of pure electricity at the feel of his cool hand gave my shoulder a small squeeze.

"I wouldn't let a single one of them hurt you. You know that, right?" He said looking me straight in the eyes.

Even without using my gifts I could feel the honesty and intensity behind his words. I raised my hand and placed it in the middle of his chest, where I knew his no longer beating heart was.

"I know…" I whispered. "I trust you…"

I felt something stir up inside of him. I didn't know why but I felt a pain and longing in him that seemed to be so deep and intense that I wondered how could he carried that around with him; and all I wanted to do was take the pain away.

He looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something in them. I sat as still as possible; keeping myself as open as possible to him, the only movement I was making was moving my thumb in a soothing circle from where my hand lied on his chest.

He removed his hand from my shoulder and brought it to my face. He tentatively brushed his knuckles down the side of my face, from my temple to my jaw, and then he cupped my cheek. I felt overjoyed by his intimate and tentative gesture. He looked at me as if asking permission, making sure that this was ok with me. I felt for his emotions and saw that the pain was still there, along with the longing, but know there was also indecision in the mix as well. I then decided to lean in to his touch while bringing the hand that lied on his chest, raising it so that I could run my fingers through his hair. He leaned into my touch and I realized that we had moved closer together. His cool breath fanned over my face and that was the only invitation I needed in order to lean in and capture his lips with mine as I closed my eyes.

The kiss was tentative at first. His cool lips simply brushing against mine, seeming to savor the sensation, trying to make it last longer. But then it started to grow into something sweet driven by the need for this to be more than just physical need. I sighed into the kiss and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. He moaned into my mouth as his cold tongue explored the cavern that was my mouth. All that he was feeling before was gone and in its place was only an emotional and primal longing.

Just as he wrapped his arm around my torso, and I brought my hand to grab a fistful of his hair in order to deepen the kiss there was a sudden and loud knock on the door. I pulled away from the kiss with a start, but Godric held me in place and rested his forehead against mine. He took a deep breath and I felt both humor and annoyance radiating from him. He also seemed to be feeling… content, for lack of a better word, and that made me smile.

"What is it that you need my child?" Godric spoke.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but most of the guests have arrived and they wish to see their sheriff." Eric spoke from behind the door with an amused and mischievous tone.

"I shall be there momentarily…" Godric said still pressing our foreheads together and holding close to him. "Do you feel well enough to come down with me as well?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah no problem. I would like to shower first though… If that's ok with you."

"Go then. I'll leave you some of my clothes. Come down when you feel ready." He said as he stood up from the bed. A second later he gave me a black t –shirt and some jeans.

"Take your time." Godric said before turning his back on me and heading for the door. I reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. He turned around to look at me with a blank and calm face, but I felt his surprise at the simple gesture. I stood up from the bed and got closer to him, placing my hand over his heart and leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I'll only be a minute." I told him as I let go of his hand, not before giving a small squeeze and heading towards the bathroom. As I closed the door to the bathroom I felt both surprise and contentment emanate from Godric and I couldn't help but to smile as I prepared myself to enter the shower.

I emerged from the bathroom a short while afterwards, wearing the clothes Godric have given me, only to be greeted by Sookie in Godric's room with a plate of food in her hands. I immediately raised my half shield as she smiled at me. I was surprised she wasn't trying to read my mind like she had when we first met.

"Godric told me you might be hungry." Sookie said told me as she shyly presented me with the plate of food. My mouth watered at the sight of what seemed to be home breaded fried chicken and hash browns and I was reminded of just how hungry I really was.

"Thanks!" I said as I practically snatched the plate from her hands.

I sat down on the floor and decided to dig in right there; disregarding that there was someone in the same room as me and the fact that I didn't have any utensils. The food was absolutely wonderful and before I even knew it I was already done, licking my fingers and looking at the plate with a slight frown.

I heard a giggle and I looked up to be reminded that I was not alone. Sookie looked at me with a look that was somewhere between amusement and concern… it seems that's how everybody been looking at me today. I felt myself blush and I stood up from where I was, leaving the plate on the floor and going back into the bathroom to wash my hands.

"How long has been since you ate something?" Sookie asked standing in the doorway.

"I really don't remember…" I said drying my hands and turning around to face her.

"Well there's a lot more food downstairs if you're still hungry." She said with a small smile.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her. There seemed to be something on her mind. I let my empath abilities concentrate on her. She was uncertain and troubled by something. As I looked into her emotions I felt her looking around in my head.

"Are you… really like me…?" She asked in a small voice.

I felt her uncertainty and hope behind those words and I couldn't help but feel a little sad for the blonde warrior in front of me. Besides not knowing what she was, she didn't have the cmfort of knowing there were more like her out there.

"Yes… in more ways that you can imagine. I can't tell you everything right now, but when you discover more about what you are and what you can do, I promise you I will guide you through what it all means." I told her looking directly in her eyes and letting my honesty be portrayed through my words.

Sookie felt at ease yet impatient at my words. I felt her looking around in my head. I simply smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry Sookie, but you're not going to drag it out of my head either. Just be patient I promise I'll explain everything to you as soon as the time is right." I said extending my had towards her.

She had the decency to look away embarrassed for a moment before looking at me in the eyes.

"Since I've been here in Texas I've met another telepath like me… but he seemed to know less about what he was than I did… It wasn't much but knowing there was someone else like me gave me hope. Now I've met you, and you seem to know what I am… What I really am. I want to know so badly, to make sense of all that has happened. But I'll believe you… as long as you promise to explain things to me." She said taking my hand.

I brought her to me and gave her a hug. "I want to tell you Sookie, believe me I do. But I don't think you're ready to know the truth. I'm doing this in your best intention in mind." I said as I detached myself from her while still keeping her at arm's length and looking at her directly in her eyes. "Trust me okay?"

"I do." Sookie said giving me a small smile. I felt her honesty and I couldn't help but smile at her.

Then something happened that I couldn't have expected in a million years. I felt her light reaching out for me, and my own light answering the call. They brushed eachother and created a bond. I knew that Sookie also felt something but I knew she had no idea what was happening, since none of this was happening in the physical realm, but in the realm where the light that inhabited in us came from.

I felt her confusion and amazement at what she was probably feeling. I stood as still as possible letting for the bond to settle and establish itself. My heart clench as it waited for the verdict of how this bond of light would establish itself. All I could do was think about Godric. How I have fallen for him so easily and how he seemed to reciprocate the same feelings.

I felt the bond finish and I waited for it to settle down. I clear my mind so I could feel what my light had decided for my bond with Sookie be. One word surfaced in my mind and I practically danced in both happiness and relief. Sister. I had bonded with Sookie and in the most permanent way now.

_She is now tied with you forever… Take care of her as she will take care of you._

I let my face stay in whatever expression it had before as I heard that voice. It was the same voice that I had heard in my dreams…

I looked at Sookie and saw that she was very confused, yet she seemed to be ok with whatever it was that happened to her. I simply smiled at my new 'sister' and grab her hand and dragged her towards the door of Godric's room.

"Come on. You said there was more food downstairs. I'm still starved!" I said looking over my shoulder to see her shake her head and giggle at my silly antics.

I opened the door, ready to meet the nest of vampires, with Sookie right behind me. For some reason I felt that this night still had much more in stored for us.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I know the kissing scene could be better but it was the first time I've actually written something like that... Anyways I want to thank everybody who has read, followed, fave and reviewed my work! It really helps me.

Special thanks to my constant reviewer Seeing Sasha! Trust me when I say your comments really motivate and help me through this all.

To Angel-sama, I always have to pull up google translate to understand what you have written, but even before that you make me smile!

To princess moon shadow, I'm so happy you are loving this story! I hope I can live up to your expectation.

Ok now! Please remember to review! Comments are always take into consideration!


	10. Chapter 10: The Nest, pt 1

**A Sight of Light**

A/N: Hey everybody! So I decided to cut off part of this story's name. I feel like this story has evolved so much from I had originally envisioned; and I am totally thrilled about it. The fluidity of the story is just amazing and I can't help but be excited but every time I read a comment, or simply re-read the story and think about all the changes that have been done, and the ones I continue to do, in the story line that I had in my head when I first started. So I here announced that this story is now simply called "A Sight of Light."

I once again want to give my thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. It means so much to me to see that my story has surpassed 2500+ hits. So thanks! Motivates me!

Anyways here we go Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: The Nest pt 1**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

Sookie and I walked down the stairs talking, joking and smiling as we reached the bottom floor. Even though I already knew there were many vampires in the house, I still felt a little shocked when I saw the physical evidence of the small multitude of vampires in front of me. Most of them looked in our direction as we arrived, and I felt as they eyes (and emotions) flashed with bloodlust as they probably took in our scents. I knew that having to fairy descendants in a room full of vampires was probably not the best idea and I tensed a little bit as took them all in. But then I remembered Godirc's promise, he wouldn't let anybody hurt me, and I instantly relaxed and let a smile lit up my face.

After most of the vampires looked away returning to whatever it was they were doing, from feeding from some willing humans, drinking trublood or talking to others, I saw Sookies eyes zero in on Bill. I saw him look at her and felt him tense a little before giving her a small smile. I could tell that he felt uncomfortable for some reason but I gave it no mind. Sookie looked at me and I simply smiled at her.

"Go, I'll be fine. I'll find some food and socialize a little. I'll find you later." I said.

She simply nodded and gave me a sweet smile as she left to go to her vampire's side. I let my eyes follow her and I caught Bill looking at me. His face gave nothing away, but I could tell that he was feeling apprehensive and a little hostile, and it seemed to be directed at me. I let my empath radar broaden, not wanting to concentrate on Bill's emotions. There was just something about him that I did not trust… and it seemed to me that the feeling was mutual.

I let my eyes wander around the big and spacious layout in front of me. Couldn't believe just how beautiful and modern the house looked. I started moving around the people and vampires trying to see either a familiar face or simply the food that I was promised. It took me only a minute to find the buffet table and I wasted no time at all as I took a plate and filled it up with food. I stood close by the table and started to dig in right there.

"Well, well, well… who do we have here?" A voice with a southern drawl said behind me.

I didn't need to turn around in order to know who it was. His voice and his emotional signature was enough to put a scowl on my face. I turn around to face Stan. He was still dressed in his cowboy get up, and if I was honest with myself, he could pull it off nicely. I looked up to his face and saw that he was smirking at me. Reaching to read his emotions I felt his evil intent, bloodlust and hostility, which made me steel myself. He obviously wanted to either mess with me or cause some type of harm. And I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of getting any type of reaction from me; I was not showing him any sign of weakness to him.

"Can I help you?" I said through gritted teeth.

His smirk grew and he got closer to me. He seemed to be inhaling deeply and I knew exactly what he was doing. He was taking in my scent. And I didn't need my powers to know that he would have a flash of hunger as my scent registered in him.

"I do like them feisty" he said in a low husky voice looking me in the eyes and I knew that he was trying to glamour me.

I let my face show my disgust and a move to walk past him but he grab my arm and spun me around.

I glared at him, "I suggest you let go of me." I said letting my voice get as low and menacing as it could get.

"Or you'll what?" He said with a menacing tone of his own.

"I do hope you are behaving yourself, Stan" Eric said as he appeared behind him, tall, blonde and smirking as usual.

Stan let go of me immediately and just looked at him.

"Everything is perfectly fine." Stan said coolly.

"I do hope so," Eric said with a slight disinterested tone looking at his fingernails, "You do know that if anything is in the wrong in the slightest, no one will think twice about silvering you and locking you up for a hundred years or so." He looked up to Stan and smiled evilly at him.

"You sure talk a lot for someone who doesn't…" Stan started to say.

"Have you seen your sheriff and told him how happy you are that he's back yet? I know he is anxious to see you again." Eric said smoothly.

Nobody missed the fear that flashed over Stan as he let Eric's words sink in. He composed quickly himself and bowed his head before turning to leave.

Eric was smiling when he left. He really enjoyed the power play; the threats, the scheming, the political strategy. He didn't seemed like someone who wanted to rule, he just like showing his power and having others bend to his will; even if it's in a small scale.

I looked at Eric and smiled at him. Even if he was as dirty as I thought he was, I couldn't help but feel like I could never really stay mad at him; even at his worst I felt like you knew exactly what to expect of him.

"Well aren't you my blonde knight in shining armor." I said smiling at him.

He looked at me apprehensively at first. But then he smirked and I knew that he was, once again, amused by my antics. I went back to eating what was left of my food.

"Godric wishes for you to join him when you are done." Eric said.

I looked at him and saw him sizing me up. I felt his calculating gaze and something else under the surface that I couldn't quite place, but it didn't feel pleasant in any way.

"There are other matters I must attend to," Eric said giving me his signature smirk that didn't seem to reach his eyes, "I trust that you will be able to fend for yourself?"

I smiled at him. "I'll make sure to let any other deadly cowboys know that I have a blonde knight on my side."

He smiled again; this time more genuine than before and full of humor. He turn and blended to the ocean of bodies that where still chatting and having a good time.

I put down my now empty plate on the table and closed my eyes. I let my empath radar broaden, looking for Godric's emotional signature. I smiled once I had located him and opened my eyes and walked to the place where I knew Godric was.

I found there to be a line that seemed to be for those who wished to talk to Godric. Just as I was about to take my place at the end of the line I felt someone bump into me. I was practically knocked down and I looked up to see that it was Stan who bumped into me. He was furious for some reason and didn't even give me a second look as he left the room which Godric was in.

I tried to get Stan out of my head and I looked up ahead to see who was in the line. I recognized Jason Stackhouse and I smiled at myself at the sight of him. I was glad he and Sookie were back together. I could tell that they were the only family they had and they were constantly looking out for eachother.

After coming out of my reverie I looked up to see Godric looking at me. Our eyes connected and he gave me a small smile. My heart practically skipped a beat at the sight of him and gave him a full smile of my own. He motioned to me with his hand to come to him and I got out of the line in order to do so.

I felt the eyes of everybody who was in line on me, and I couldn't help the small blush that rose to my cheeks. I really hated being the center of attention like this. I got to where Godric sat and gave him a small smile. He reached out for my hand, and even though I knew nobody else could sense nor see it, I knew he was a little unsure of his action. I let him grab my hand and gave his hand a small squeeze and a smile. He gave me another of his slight smile, that I only I could feel how genuine it was, and a small nod.

"Isabel this is Mark. He is a good friend of mine and an honored guest along with the Stackhouses." Godric said in a low tone as he let go of my hand and concentrated on whoever it was that was talking to him from the line. I looked over to see the vampire named Isabel. She seemed to be of Hispanic descent and was beautiful in her own way. She looked at me curiously and gave me a smile. I smiled and, by second nature, searched for her emotions and I almost regretted doing so…

She was extremely distressed; seeming to be dreading something and harboring a broken heart. I felt so much pity for the creature and could only imagine what would cause such an emotion in her. But before I could properly talk to her she excused herself leaving the room.

I stood there beside Godric as person after person came to Godric in order to say how happy and relieved there were that he was now back. I saw Godric keep up mostly a stoic expression on his face and he simply nodded to show that he acknowledge their words.

It then became Jason's turn to talk to Godric. He was slightly nervous and unsure of what to say. He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. That seemed to give him the courage to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what the Fellowship did to you…" He looked then at me as well. "To both of you…"

I couldn't help how my face crumbled and how my eyes filled with tears. So much has been going on that I still hadn't properly mourned my brother and his wife's deaths. I already missed Matt and Lacey so desperately and I felt like the holes they had left in my heart would never properly mend.

I felt something cool touch my hand and I looked down to see Godric's hand holding mine. I looked to his face and saw the concern in them. I simply smiled the best I could at him and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked up at Jason as he stood there looking at a loss.

"Thank you…" I told him giving him a small smile.

He gave me a small sad smile of his own and turned to leave.

"Mr. Stackhouse." Godric called out. Jason turned to face him once again. "Your bravery has saved many lives tonight. And your kindness is dully noted. Please know that you have friends in this area whenever you are around."

"Thank you sir." Jason said giving him a smile and turning to leave.

Godric kept his hand linked to mind as the rest of the line came to him to say there good wishes. I was grateful for the emotional support he gave me through the simple gesture. It kept me grounded, giving me the energy and chance to compose myself. After most of them had left I looked over to see Sookie and Bill talking among themselves. I felt Sookie's distress and I decided that I should go and see what was going on.

I knelt down next to Godric with his hand still in mine. He looked at me curiously and I simply brought his hand to my lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles. Godric's face remained completely blank but I felt his immense surprise and tenderness emanate from him at the sight of my gesture. It seemed that he didn't know how to react to such open displays of affection but I knew that he was always pleasantly surprised by my actions. And that fact made me smile.

"Is it ok if I wander around for a bit?" I asked.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and then he simply nodded his head. I smiled at him and gave his hand one final squeeze before I let it go and stood up; walking over to where I knew my newly acquired sister was with her vampire; and as I got closer to them I couldn't help but notice how unnaturally warm my hand felt without holding Godric's.

"You have been avoiding being alone with me all night." Sookie stated to her vampire as I approached them. There was concern and confusion in her emotions and I sized up Bill's emotions and felt his guilt and desperation. Something was definitely going on.

"Is everything alright?" I asked in order to make my presence known, placing my hand on Sookie's shoulder. Sookie turned to me with a small smile while Bill seemed to not appreciate my interference, or my presence for that matter, and simply glared at me.

"I don't know" Sookie said looking over her shoulder to where Bill stood behind her.

I looked at him and let my hand drop from her shoulder as I extended my other towards him.

"Hello there. You must be Bill. I'm Mark Riverun." I said being as friendly as I could to someone who seemed to sneer at my presence.

He looked at my hand for a second as if he did not know what to do with it before taking it in his and giving it a small shake. I couldn't help but compare how different the temperature of his hand was when compared to Godric's; he wasn't cold enough. I laughed internally at that stupid statement and simply stood beside Sookie.

_A marvelous thing about being an empath is that I can play lie detector. Even with vampires._ I thought towards Sookie, only slightly raising my mental shield just to make sure that the sensitive information in my head was kept secret.

Sookie looked at me from the corner of her eyes while I kept my face as neutral as possible as she looked inside my head. I felt the acceptation of my proposal in her emotions and zeroed in on Bill as she continued whatever conversation she was having with her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sookie pressed on.

"Sookie" Bill said with an interesting southern accent that I couldn't quite place, "This is hardly the place, with all that has taken place tonight, don't you think that you would want to this some other time." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

_He's deflecting. _I thought towards Sookie.

"I was in that church for two days, Bill. You don't even want to know what almost happened to me." Sookie said.

"Do you really want to discuss this in front of him?" Bill snapped.

"Yes I do. I trust him with my life; and he's the only one could actually know what I almost went through." Sookie answered back.

I couldn't help but wince as my head was filled with the memories of that night. Sookie looked at me with an apologetic look on her face obviously reliving the memories with me.

_It's ok…_ I thought to her.

She turn back to her vampire, "Every other time I had needed you you've always came running. Even in daylight." Sookie said with a soft tone. This information left me quite surprised. The fact that any vampire would willingly walked through daylight for someone they love was indeed impressive.

"Sookie I…" Bill began.

"It's complicated is not an answer Bill!" Sookie said exasperated.

Bill looked to the ground and I felt him struggle with his thoughts.

_Whatever he's going to say won't be the whole truth. _I let Sookie know.

"I… was held." Bill said.

"Held? You mean like kidnapped?" Sookie questioned. "By who? Eric?" She said more forcefully.

I looked at her in slight surprise. Not by the accusation but by the bitterness in her tone at the mention of the blonde vampire. If I hadn't known better I would have thought that she practically hated him. I knew, however, that this was not necessarily true considering that she seemed to have some type of attachment to him, or at least that was what I had perceived in the church.

"Hmmm… I heard my name…" Eric said while walking casually towards us. "I hope you ladies are saying good things about me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Why should I?" Sookie said angrily. "You let me walk into a trap."

"I regret that." Eric said earnestly "If I had known…"

"You did know." Sookie stated. "But since it was Godric you would risk anything."

"The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine." Eric said as he looked a little thoughtful. "Maybe one day you will understand." He finished with a smirk.

Bill and I immediately took defensive stances. I saw Eric look at me in surprise.

"As much as I do like you my dear blonde knight, I assure you that will only happen over my dead body. And I do plan to live for a while." I said to Eric.

He just smirked and left. I felt Bill's eyes on me and I turn to meet his gaze. I felt a breeze past by me and I felt his hunger flare up as my scent flew to him. His emotions ranged with recognition. Shit. He knew what I was.

"If you'll would both excuse me." Bill said as he left us sending me a look that seemed to be somewhere between curious and angry. I felt Sookie's hand on my shoulder and I turn to her.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked.

I simply shook my head at her. "Not the time nor the place…" I said. "I'm going to get something else to eat." I told her as I turned around heading towards the buffet while my head went into overload at the prospect of Bill knowing what I was. And if he knew what I was, he definitely knows what Sookie is. Which means I'll have to start questioning everything that I know about his relationship with Sookie, and that I'll have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. What do you guys think? Originally this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer... But I had to split it up into two parts... But Pt 2 is almost ready to be uploaded and I personally love it!:D

I want to once again thank all those who had left reviews! Specially to Seeing Sasha, your comments and suggestion always makes me happy, and princess moon shadow, your support really helps!

Anyways to the rest of you who haven't left a review... you should do that :p

Well bye for now!


	11. Chapter 11: The Nest pt 2

**A Sight of Light**

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 11! Honestly it's one of my favorites so I really hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 11: The Nest pt 2**

I arrived at the buffet and immediately started to eat anything I could see to try to calm myself. After being able to grab something and calm myself as best as I could I decided to check if Godric was hungry. I closed my eyes and search for him in the huge place in which we were. I found him easily and felt his extreme hunger. I rolled my eyes as I headed for another table that contained trubloods. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my beautiful masochistic vampire. Hopefully I would be able to change the masochist in him.

As I took one of the bottles and headed towards where Godric was still sitting in his chair I heard the door being open with some force and Isabel dragging a human in and bringing him to Godric. I recognized the human as being Sookie's cell mate, the one who betrayed the vampires. There was only one reason for him to be here… he was brought in for sentencing. I really didn't know how to feel about what I knew was about to happen. On the one hand it was a life that was probably going to be forfeited, and I have been surrounded by so much death in my life that the thought of simply allowing someone to die was beyond disturbing to me. The fact of the matter is, however, that his actions put many people in extreme danger; Not only Godric, Sookie, Eric and myself, but the whole fellowship itself. The only thing I could do now was to wait for Godric's verdict.

I followed the crowd of people as they gathered to see what was about to happen. I found myself next to Sookie and I couldn't but smirk at how our new bond somehow led me to her once again. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me and gave a nervous smile. Her eyes looked past me and I turned to see that Eric and Bill close together discussing something before they both turned to see what was going to happen to the human.

"Here's the one who betrayed us." Isabel said with a strained voice while letting the human go in front of Godric. I felt her pain and I knew that she cared for this human greatly. I could only imagine what was going through her head. Having someone you cared so much about not only betray you, but your whole race as well.

"Hugo…" Godric as he looked him over. I felt recognition and sadness in him, and I had the strange urge to go to him and simply hold his hand. But I knew better than even try to interfere. This was as official and serious as it could get in the vampire world and I knew I had no part whatsoever in it.

"He's your human is he not?" Godric asked Isabel.

"Yes he is…" Isabel answered.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked and I saw how he eyes flashed in my direction and then back at her so fast that I thought I imagined it.

Isabel was losing it. Her pain was building up in her and I just wanted to take her away from this place in order to escape from the pain I knew she was feeling. For some reason being around so many vampires was bringing out the parental side in me; which was ridiculous considering that least half of them were 10 times my age easily.

"I… I thought I did…" Isabel struggled to say tearing up as she talked. "But you are my sheriff. Do with him what you wish." She said with determination and loyalty while her bloody tears spilled from her eyes.

"It appears you love him still…" Godric said quietly and thoughtfully.

Isabel simply nodded. Godric was quiet for a few seconds, his face betraying nothing of what he was thinking. I decided to leave whatever he was feeling to himself and concentrated on Hugo's emotions instead. Shame and resignation rolled of him in waves and I couldn't help but pity him.

"He's free to go." Godric said.

I looked up at him, as did most of those present, with a shocked expression on my face. I felt that everybody else in the room was feeling the same shock as me. It was quiet for a few seconds until Stan spoke.

"What!?" He said completely outraged by the verdict with hostility pouring out of him in such a way that almost made me sick.

"The human is free to go." He said with authority. "And don't ever come back… I'm afraid it will never be safe here for you." He said looking at Hugo before turning his gaze to Stan.

Stan was beyond fuming glaring at Godric, while Godric simply stared at him, daring him to even say another word about what had just happened. After what felt like an eternity, Stan turned around and left the room, fuming and cursing all the way.

"Eric" Godric said and Eric obediently stepped forward. "Escort him out. Make sure he isn't harmed."

"Of course, Godric." Eric said taking hold of Hugo and dragging him out of the nest.

Most of the people gathered started to disperse now. I saw Sookie looking behind her, probably searching for Bill. She turned to me and I simply nodded, knowing exactly what she was saying without her needing to word it. She gave me a small smile and left me there waiting for Godric to be alone.

I took the bottle of trublood that I still had in my hands and opened it. I made sure nobody was looking in my direction and I placed my palm over the bottle opening and allowed a little sliver of my light to be released in the synthetic blood. I used to do this for Matt and Lacey. They said that it improved the taste exponentially. It wouldn't taste as good as regular human blood but Lacey said it tasted like the blood of humans that were sick, which was still a great improvement on the regular taste of the bottle. The memories of them once again assaulted me but I kept them back making sure no one could see my pain.

After Godric was left completely alone I approached him. He seemed to be daydreaming and only looked up to me only when I was right next to him.

"Here" I said handing over the bottle to him.

He simply stared at it with a blank face.

"I'm not hungry" he said.

I looked at him a little incredulously. "You do know I am a human lie detector right?" I said raising one of my eye brows. "Well human enough." I added as an afterthought.

Godric smirked at me but didn't take the bottle.

"I don't want it…" He said.

I kneeled down next to him. "I can feel your hunger Godric… You haven't fed since I was removed from guarding you and even though I did use my light on you, you still have to feed somehow. Don't torture yourself like this…" I said in a soft voice.

He simply stared at me. His emotions didn't really give his thoughts away but he seemed to be debating something in him. He then sighed in resignation and took the bottle from me. I smiled at him and stood up from my kneeling position. He took a sip of the drink and then looked at me with wide eyes and surprise evident in his emotions.

"What did…" Godric started to ask.

I held up my hand to motion him to stop and looked around to make sure that there was no one else present with us at the moment.

"I let some of my light into the drink. My brother use to say that it always made it taste a lot better… Almost human." I smiled fondly as I remember how Matt would sulk around the house when I punished him by not amping his trubloods for weeks at a time.

I hadn't even noticed that a tear escaped my eyes nor that Godric had stood up until I felt his hand wiping my tears. After making sure my face was no longer tear streaked, he then cupped my cheek.

"You missed them." He said looking into my eyes.

It wasn't a question. Just a simple statement about the family that I had lost because of people who decided that they should kill all those who threaten their ways of life.

I simply nodded to him and leaned into his cool palm.

"I am deeply sorry for your lost." Godric said and I felt his honesty and sympathy.

I looked at him and we just stared at each other for a while. He then started to lean in closer and I closed my eyes. I felt his cool breath fan over my lips and I knew he was almost there.

"Am I interrupting something?" An amused voice said.

I jump back in surprise and turn to see Eric leaning against one of the walls with his arms crossed over his chest and a teasing smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back to see Godric practically glaring at his child.

"Not at all." I said while taking a step back "But I must admit I feel like I have acquired a very mischievous step son!" I said with humor. "Godric," I turned to face him with mock anger "you do know that normally I would have a ring before the step son started wreaking havoc on me" I said. I saw Godric mouth turn up into a smile and his eyes light up with humor. He looked so young and beautiful at that moment that it nearly stole my breath away. I simply smiled at him and took his hand into mine, interlacing our fingers and giving them a little squeeze. I looked back to Eric to see him watching us with a serious look on his normally mischievous face.

I was about to sense what was going on with him emotionally when he interrupted me.

"I need to speak to my maker…" He said.

"Of course." I said taking the hint. I looked at Godric. "You better drink that." I said motioning to the bottle that was in his other hand. "I will know if you don't." I threaten.

He simply smirked at me with amusement and took a long swig of the trublood, practically draining it half empty.

"Good" I said squeezing his hand one more time before letting it go. I walked past Eric but he didn't even give me a second glance as I walked by.

I searched for Sookie, spotting her talking to another vampire a little up ahead. I walked up to her.

"Hey" I said to her. "Where's Bill?"

She turned to me with a smile, but I could feel that the Bill question annoyed her. "Jason said he needed to talk to him… So I guess they're outside doing so." She said and then turned to the vampire she was talking to. "Mark this is Amanda. Amanda this is my friend Mark."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said to her extending my hand to shake hers. She took it and then the three of us started chatting about practically nothing and everything. After a few minutes we were simply laughing and just enjoying each other's company.

Then I felt I chill up a spine and noticed through my radar that another vampire had arrived. Whoever this person was, she was deeply scorned and did not have a single smudge of goodness in her body, well at the moment I guess…

All of a sudden I saw a woman from the corner of my eyes, wearing a stunning and flowing red dress, approach us and I knew she was the one I had just felt.

_Things are going to get very interesting._ I tried to tell Sookie with my thoughts but she didn't seem to hear it before it was too late.

"Hello there" the vampire said to Sookie. Sookie turn to look at her, giving her a small friendly smile. I saw from the corner of my eyes as Amanda slipped away from us and how other vampires started looking in our direction with either heavy curiosity or wariness.

"I'm Lorena." The vampire introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Sookie" Sookie said with one of her sweet smile that made me want to kick myself.

_Be careful with this one!_ I thought in her direction. She looked at me and I knew she had heard me this time. I raised my half shield against her, even though I didn't really want to, and felt her looking through my head.

"Yes… you're what all the fuss is about." She said with a condescending tone. Then she then turned to me. "Don't you have somewhere to be human?"

I simply stared at her with a blank face. "No, not really" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

She looked me over and I felt the indignation, disgust and annoyance in her that was directed at me. Sookie saw it through my head as well.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Sookie said a little aggravated.

Lorena looked at Sookie again with a smile on her face. "We have a mutual friend…"

"Bill?" Sookie asked

"Yes." The vampire said with another smile. "Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is…" Lorena purred.

"Lorena!" We heard Bill yell and all three of us turned to the sound of his voice. He felt angry, annoyed and anxious.

"Well hello darling!" Lorena said putting her arms around Bill's shoulders once he was close enough. "I was just getting to know your plaything… and her friend…"

Bill pushed her arm off of him and went to stand to the other side of Sookie, opposite of me.

"Bill is this person your maker?" Sookie questioned.

"She released me years ago," Said Bill, "she no longer has any influence over me."

"Well I wouldn't say that… After all we just spent two marvelous nights in your hotel room." Lorena said.

_Sook she's lying!_ I thought in her direction but it was too late, Sookie's jealousy and anger were stirred up. She just stayed there not saying anything, and I knew she heard me because I still felt her inside me head.

"In fact," Lorena continued obviously enjoying winding Sookie up, "did you know that your boyfriend hit me over the head with a fifty-two inch plasma television earlier tonight?"

I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my mouth when I heard that and my reaction only seemed to aggravate her.

"Everybody says they're so lightweight, but let me tell you when wielded properly they can be quite the weapon. Want me to demonstrate?" She asked looking at me.

"Do not threaten my friend!" Sookie said to her.

Lorena looked at her and it didn't take an empath to figure out that she did not like to be told what to do by a human.

"Well as you wish, bloodbag. But I do hope that our darling Bill doesn't pull the stunt with you." She said tuning to Bill. "There really is no excuse for domestic violence."

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner!" Bill said.

"Oh please" Lorena said looking at Sookie. "We were just catching up. Oh my. You must have been worried sick!" She said with fake sympathy.

I felt Sookie's temper flare up. _Sookie, she's lying! Bill is telling you the truth._ But it was no use; she was no longer in my head.

"But you know how old lovers can get; everything becomes so heated so quickly." Lorena said as she raised her hand to touch Bill.

"Do not you touch him!" Sookie said as she slapped Lorena's hand away.

"Sookie!" I said pulling her aside and behind me. Lorena was fuming and she looked ready to rip Sookie's head off.

"Little boy get out of my way unless you want to suffer the same fate as her." Lorena said trying to control her rage.

"I think it is high time you leave." I said as calm as possible.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? How dare you order me around as if I was your whore!?" She said furiously.

"Lorena…" Bill cautioned, "You do not belong here."

"I belong wherever you are! Do not forget who created you!" She sneered.

"You have released me. For all intent and purposes you are not my creator anymore! I do not love you!" Bill said to her in a low and harsh tone.

"How dare…" Lorena started to say.

"Just go back to hell you bitch! He doesn't want you anymore!" Sookie screamed behind me.

"Sookie shut the fuck up!" I yelled at her, but it was too late.

Lorena had moved behind me in less than a blink of an eye and was holding Sookie's arm in a painful manner.

I didn't even think only acted. "Don't you dare touch her you cold cunt!" I said as I raised my fist and punched her in the face.

The whole floor slipped in to a deadly silence as Lorena stumble a step backwards letting go of Sookie in the process. Bill grabbed Sookie and put her behind him and backed away quickly. Lorena looked at me and I saw a single drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. She touched it with her hands and looked at it as if not understanding what it meant. I then felt all of her rage explode and she looked at me with her fangs poking out.

Fuck.

Before I even knew what was happening I was slammed against one of the windows of the house. Heard the glass crack behind me and pain radiate from my back and my head, and before I could react again Lorena held me up against the window by my neck with her fangs exposed ready to strike.

"Mark!" I heard Sookie calling my name.

I saw as Lorena pulled her head back ready to attack and I simply closed my eyes expecting the pain to come.

And then I heard something give a defining crunch followed Lorena's scream. I opened my eyes to see Godric holding Lorena by her neck and his other hand on the arm that me. He looked deadly in that moment, his fangs extended and anger written all over his face, and as my head was spinning from the adrenaline and the pain I couldn't help but to think this is how the angel of death looked like. Beautiful and deadly.

"Let. Him. Go." Godric told her.

She did as she was commanded and I slump down to the floor. Godric still held her by the neck and he was lifting her up from the ground.

"I neither know, nor care who you are. But in this area and especially in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric said.

"Y-Yes sheriff…" Lorena said her voice hard to get out due to hold that Godric had on her throat.

I noticed that both Sookie and Eric were now beside me. Sookie was fussing over me, worried obvious in her face. Eric seemed to be going through the motions of inspecting my head to see if there was any damage, pressing his fingers in strategic places and watching my reaction. I caught his eye and I saw him smirk at me. His emotions told that he was impressed and I just wanted to roll my eyes at him, and normally I would have, if it weren't for the pain in my head.

"Mark, are you okay?" Sookie asked.

"I guess… I got a serious headache though." I said.

"You have a concussion" Eric said examining my head.

Crap… "I figured as much" I said. I already felt as my light tried to heal myself healing but it will probably take hours if I didn't heal myself properly. "Am I bleeding!?" I asked alarmed.

"No." Eric said and I relaxed significantly at that fact.

I saw that Godric was still talking to Lorena, and even though they were close by I couldn't make out a single word that was being said. I felt the room starting to spin and nausea hit my stomach. The concussion must be worse than I thought…

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I noticed was gently being placed onto a sofa. I looked around me and saw that I was brought to a sitting area inside Godric's room with only Sookie, Eric, Jason and Godric in there with me.

Godric was directly in front of me, kneeling down and looking directly into my eyes. I tried to give him a small smile but I winced in the effort and felt the pain of my concussion. I felt Godric's emotions flash with concern, anger, guilt and something else… something that I didn't like in him.

"How badly is he hurt?" Godric asked looking over his shoulder looking at Eric.

"The concussion is pretty bad, but he'll survive… eventually..." Eric said. "We can always speed up the process by giving him some blood. I'm willing to give him some of mine if you want." He said with a smirk.

"Of course you are." Sookie said rolling her eyes and coming closer to me, taking the seat next to me. "I guess I kinda owe you one." Sookie said with a small shy and grateful smile.

I raised an eyebrow at her "Kinda? I should make you pay my hospital bills!" I said teasingly. "And damn Sookie I didn't know you could talk like that!" I added with a smirk. I tried not to wince at the effort of any type of facial expression. The pain was still pretty bad but it was getting more manageable now.

Sookie simply smiled at me, a blush gracing her face. "You're one to talk." She mumbled.

I felt the couch dip at my other side and I felt Godric's hand grab my own. Looked over at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes. He simply decided to play with my hand, turning it back and forth and looking at it intently almost as if he was studying it.

"Man I still can't believe you punched a vampire in the face!" Jason exclaimed with a silly smile on his face.

"You are either the bravest or the stupidest human I have ever met." Eric commented with his usual smirk.

I simply rolled my eyes at them, wincing at the shot of pain that the action produced. I knew everybody in the room saw it and I felt all of their concern directed at me, even from Eric. But the strongest concern was being emanated from the vampire holding my hand. I looked at him, turning my head cautiously and slowly trying not to hurt myself again, and saw him looking intently at me. His face was his usual blank demeanor, but his eyes were brimming with a million emotions.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" I asked. "I think I might need to have some blood after all… and I rather not have an audience." I tried to lie.

"Of course." Sookie said getting up and grabbing Jason's hand dragging him with her.

Eric followed them flashing us a knowing look. I simply tried to smile at him as he left the room.

I looked back at Godric and he was once again playing with my hand, avoiding my gaze. I brought my free hand under his chin and lifted his head so he could meet my eyes. He didn't put up any resistance and when I looked into his emerald eyes I could see the conflict in him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Before I even knew what was happening Godric was standing on the other side of the room; pacing back and forth between the sitting area in his room and his bed. Incredulously, anger, pain, guilt and self-loathing rolled of him in waves.

"Are you serious!?" He said as he continued to pace back and forth. "You were almost killed in my own house, by a scorned and psychotic vampire, and you asked if I'm ok?"

"Godric…" I said trying to stand up to go to him. The second I was on my feet I was overcome with dizziness and I felt myself falling sideways. Just before I could fall to the floor two strong and cool arms wrapped around me, cradling me to a body.

I looked up to see Godric holding me while crouching on the floor. His face looked worn out and tired and I knew that that he still felt guilty about everything.

I raised my hand to cup his cheek and he leaned into my touch. "It's not your fault… You couldn't have known… I'm still here and that's because of you…" I said to him, trying to convince him of this truth.

"I promised to protect you…" He said looking into my eyes. "Am I such a monster that I can't even protect those I love…?" He practically said to himself.

I tensed a little in his arms and looked up at him. "You love me…?"

He looked at me then and I felt a million emotions conflicting in him… And then it all seemed to settle down and what I felt in him practically took me breath away. Every other emotion didn't seem to matter as a love bloomed in him, so strong that I couldn't quite comprehend.

"I do…" Godric said.

I brought his face close to mine and kissed him. He was shocked by my action and he gasped into the kiss. I took advantage of his open mouth to insert my tongue in the cool cavern of his mouth. The taste of him was simply intoxicating and I made sure to use my tongue to explore every crevice of his mouth. I heard him moan into the kiss I couldn't help but feel like I was the most powerful being in the world, having such a powerful vampire at my mercy.

I felt his fangs elongate and he started to fight against my tongue to claim dominance. I easily let him take the lead and his tongue entered my mouth. I sucked on it and I heard him growl and press his erection against me. I gasped at feeling him tilting my head the wrong way and I was then once again overcame by pain.

Godric noticed my pain and he separated himself from my lips. He was breathing heavily, and his fangs were still out and his eyes dark with lust.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Not your fault." I said a little breathless myself. "Help me stand up so I can heal myself."

He nodded his fangs retracting and helping me up from where we were on the floor. Once he made sure I was steady before giving me some space to do my magic. I closed my eyes and beckoned the light in me to come out. I opened my palm and a orb of white and gentle light emerge from it and I pressed it to my chest, letting the cooling and healing effects of it fill my physical being repairing all that was broken.

After it was over I felt refreshed and content. I looked at Godric who was looking at me with admiration and love visible in his eyes. I smiled at him and stepped closer to him wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"You're not a monster, you know?" I whispered in his ear. Godric stepped back a little enough so that I could still see his face while my arms were still around him.

"You do not know of what you speak of, Mark…" he said. I felt guilt rise in him, and I knew he was probably reliving all the kills he has done over his lifetime.

"Then you are only half a monster." I said as I raised my hand to his face. "Because monsters can't love… And I can't fall for them… As I have fallen for you…"

Godric looked at me with wide eyes. He seemed to be grateful to me and I felt his love deep within him, almost shining at the moment. He put his hand behind my neck, raising it to grasp my curly hair, and drew me close for a quick but tender kiss.

I smiled at him and unwrapped my arms from around him and took his hand. "I guess we should get back down stairs before they wonder what happened to the sheriff and the idiot who punched the vamp." I said with a smile.

He simply nodded with a smile of his own as he walk out of his room and join the rest of the nest.

* * *

A/N: SO...!? Do you like!? I really do hope so!

Again special thanks to Seeing Sasha, princess moon shadow and my lost reviewer Angel-Sama! Your support really drives me forward ! So thanks! :D

And to all my other readers! Please review and let me know what you think!

Anyways I was thinking for the next chapter doing a condensed version of Chapter 10 and 11 but from Godric's POV. What do you think? Please let me know!

Anyways see ya soon!


	12. Chapter 12: Come back

**A Sight of Light**

**A/N:**Hey Everybody! Another chapter is up! Who's excited? I honestly don't know how I can actually update every week considering my busy schedule, but here it is! I hope you enjoy!

I want to give thanks to all those who are still reading my story, all those who fave and follow, and all those who review! It just warms my heart every time I get a notification. So thanks! :D

**Chapter 12: Come back **

**Godric's P.O.V.**

Joy. With one simple word I was able to describe the feeling that was surging through me at this very moment. I looked at the smiling man that was holding my hand, as we descended to rejoin those who were still present in the lower level of my nest, and felt as if I was the luckiest being on this earth. His smile was infectious and I felt it reach into the corners of my cold and dead heart and bring out emotions that I have forgotten I could have. It was as if his presence alone dispersed all the darkness that haunted me, and in its place was the longing to see where this road, the one I would take with him, would lead to.

I couldn't help but to think how, for some reason, my happiness, or rather, my attachment to Mark seemed to bother my child. Eric never had voice such opposition to any of my decisions. Not even when I decided that we should part ways over a century ago. When I had announced my decision on the matter to him, even after being together for centuries, he took in stride and handled marvelously well. But for some reason me being with Mark seemed to have irked him beyond belief. I knew that Eric seemed to either care or have some form of liking to Mark by the way I had seemed him act around him. And Mark was always a perfect gentleman around Eric, being respectful and teasing Eric at any chance he got, which I knew my child enjoyed. But whenever Mark was with me, he would stare at us with hidden but undeniable hostility.

I let myself relive the conversation I had with Eric less than half hour ago. He had just asked Mark to leave right after interrupting us, once again, from kissing. Mark had teased him and me before leaving and commanded me to drink up his special trublood. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, no matter how everyone else, even my child, seemed to walk around eggshells when they were talking to me, he just looked for any chance to make me feel as I wasn't so powerful, as if I was any other person. He wasn't disrespectful by any means; but he made sure to make me confront the ugly truths I was hiding, to never give me a frighten look, and respect me for the simple reason that I was, technically, alive. Just by his actions he warmed my cold, dark and dead heart.

After he had left Eric came to stand next to me as I watched Mark leave us. I wasn't ignorant of how Eric seemed to be stiff next to me as he observe me. I used our bond to see what it was that he was feeling. He must have felt what I was doing because he tried to hide his feelings, but it was too late; I had felt the rescinding jealousy in him that was directed at Mark. I looked at him with slight surprise on my face as he simply looked at the ground with a blank look on his face.

"You wished to talk my child?" I asked as I moved to the corner of the room, which had a huge window, and simply looked up to stare at the moon. I had seen this same moon for two millennia, but tonight it seemed to glow brighter than I had ever seen before; almost as it knew some secret that was hidden to the rest of us. Eric was by my side a second later.

"What is it that he gives you?" Eric asked in a whisper. "Has he given you some of his blood? He smells like no human I have ever encountered. Is that what attracts you to him?"

I looked up to my child and I felt a spark of irrational anger spike in me for a fraction of a second before I regained control over myself once again. If Eric believed that Mark smelled good as he was I wouldn't even mention how heavenly Mark's blood smelled once out of his body. But for some reason, even though Mark's blood was one of the most tempting substances that I had encountered in my existence, I had not thought about drinking his blood, not even once, since I met him. I knew that hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do, and the only way I would taste his blood was if he allowed it. And even then I'm not sure if wanted to harm him in that way.

"No I have not" I told my child while finishing up the "special" trublood that Mark gave me.

Eric looked at the bottle with distaste and then looked at me with a blank stare.

"Have you given him some of your blood at least?" Eric questioned again.

I knew the real meaning of the question. He wanted to know if I had bonded him to me by giving Mark some of my blood and essentially enforcing his attraction to me. The question, however, brought me back to the day that Mark was brought to my cell, beaten up and broken. I had in fact given him some of my blood in order to heal him; however, no bond was formed because of what he was. The image of Mark covered in his own blood angered me and the emotion forced my fangs to appear with a click. I saw how my child became anxious at the sight of my fangs and I closed my eyes and willed my fangs to retract.

Once I had controlled my anger and my fangs where put away I looked up at my child.

"No I haven't…" I said as calm as I could.

Eric's fury and confusion spiked in him. "Then what is it then!? You obviously haven't slept with him!" Eric shouted. "So please tell me! Why have you chosen him!? Why not me…!? Or anybody else…!?" He finished in a small voice.

I simply stared at him in complete surprise. Eric and I had been lovers when I had first created him, and yes that relationship lasted many centuries, but our relationship had evolved from that. The love that we had for each other had evolved and surpassed almost any other emotion I had experienced, but we simply weren't lovers anymore, we simply fell out of that and neither of us really minded. But now I was faced with, what seemed to be, a jealous and broken Eric, and the sight of it tug at my heart.

I raised my hand and touched his face. "Do you doubt the love I have for you my child?" I asked earnestly. "Is that what this is all about? Because I assure you I have never loved someone the way I love you, and nobody will ever take your place."

Eric looked away and he looked deep in thought. "I know… It is selfish and foolish of me… But I just can't understand…"

I looked back to the moon, trying to figure out how I could explain this to my child. I took a deep, and unnecessary, breath. "He sees the monster in me…" I said in a whisper "He has already seen me take a life… And he would tell you that I am not a monster but I know he sees it. Yet he smiles at me as if I was human, as if I was the only one there. And there's a light in his eyes that seems to shine brighter just for me, and I never want to stop looking at it. He just brings out the best thoughts and feelings and I just want to stay near him; protect him, and make him mine and I his… And even though the love between you and I runs deep, I have never felt like this before."

I remained silent after telling Eric all of this. It was a liberating experience letting out all these thoughts and emotions that had built up in me for the last week or so. I saw that Eric was digesting all of this information. After a second he looked back at me and the tenderness in his eyes surprised me.

"I am not stupid… I know that I owe him for the fact that you are still here." He gave me a knowing look and it was my time to look at the ground in shame. "If he makes you happy, if he keeps you here, then I promise to accept whatever it is that is growing between the both of you."

I looked up to my child and smiled at him. "Thank you, my child, brother, father."

He gave me his usual smirk but his eyes were still full of tenderness as he simply nodded his head in recognition.

Only a second later I heard Sookie screaming Mark's name and I was immediately in the main room. The sight before me made me see red. Mark was being held against a cracked window by a vampire who was ready to sink her teeth into him.

I came out of my memories with a slight shudder. I was glad Mark was okay now. If something irreversible would had happened to him I do not know how I would have reacted.

I then noticed that we were no longer moving and we weren't even at the bottom of the stairs. I wonder if I had stopped walking while reliving my memories as I looked to Mark's face. I immediately tensed up. Mark's face was stricken by fear and his eyes were glazed over and he looked as if he was far away. I try calling his name but he didn't react until I shook his shoulder. He seemed to come back to reality with a gasp and his eyes locked with mine. I saw fear and urgency in his brown eyes and it worried me.

"Do you trust me?" Mark whispered suddenly.

The question surprised me but the way he was looking at me let me know that he needed a quick response.

"Of course." I said.

He raised my hand, which was still holding his, and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss over my knuckles. "I need you to get as many people as you can out of the house." He said against my knuckles.

"What's going on?" I asked. If his urgency meant that there was a threat to him or my nest it was my duty to protect them both.

"I… I don't know…" He said avoiding my eyes. I could tell he was lying but I couldn't fathom why he would lie to me.

"You are the leader of this nest, and sheriff of this area." He said with authority looking back into my eyes. "I need you to take up your role and protect those in this house. Something bad is about to happen. I can't explain how I know but I just do."

I let a soft growl escape my lips, I didn't like the idea of some unknown threat coming to my own house but I knew what I must do. Mark didn't even flinch at the sound of it but kept looking at me with urgent eyes.

"I'll go… But promise me you'll be safe…" I said raising my hand to caress his face.

He leaned into it and looked into my eyes. "I will. Please make sure Sookie and you are safe…"

He then started to run down the stairs leaving me behind to organize my thoughts. I descended the stairs momentarily and looked for Eric among the crowd. I found him a second later and sensing my eyes on him he looked at me.

_Eric, something seems to be going on. Get Sookie and as many others as you can out of the house without raising any suspicion nor urgency._ I thought to him through our link. His eyes seemed to darken at the prospect of danger in our own territory, but he nodded his agreement. He started to move towards Sookie and Jason where they were talking to some other vampire.

I went to Isabel, who had returned earlier and was standing near the table with the trubloods. She gave me a small smile as I approached her, but the pain over Hugo's betrayal was still evident in her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you sheriff?" She asked.

"I need you and someone else to set up the backyard so that our guest can move the festivities there." I whispered to her.

"Is something wrong?" Isabel asked tensing up and looking through the rest of the house.

I simply looked at her and that was all she needed to confirm what she suspected and go to do as I asked. I then looked around and was grateful that there were enough vampires and human here in order to pull this off…

"Everyone," I said with the authority of the sheriff I was and the power of my two-thousand years of life that I had. "I want to thank you all for coming to welcome me back to my residence. Unfortunately my nest mates must have not expected such a turn out and for that I apologize. We are now in the process of setting up the backyard in order for us to move our festivities to a much more open space." As I finished saying this the lights outside were on and some tables were already set up. "We shall bring out the refreshment momentarily." I finished saying.

I looked around to see Eric, Sookie and Jason already at the door that lead to the backyard. Sookie looked over to me and our eyes met. I didn't need to be an empath nor a telepath to know exactly what she was asking me; where's Mark?

I simply nodded my head to her and she seemed satisfied for the moment as she disappeared through the door. The rest of those who were present started to slowly make their way towards the doors. I walked over to the door to watch them all move through the door. But before barely half of them had moved to the backyard I heard Mark's voice.

"Like hell you are!" Mark said in a lowered hiss.

I tried to find him but I couldn't find him through the crowd. I knew the others had heard his voice as well and were looking over their shoulders to see if they can get a glance of the human who punched a vampire. But like me they couldn't see him anywhere.

"Luke I'm not gonna let you do this!" Mark said.

"Get out of my way." A deflated yet strong voice said.

"I'm not letting kill yourself and hurt those I care for!" Mark said in a whisper.

"I said move!" The voice said and I heard somebody getting pushed out of the way.

A second later a man emerged from the hall way that lead to the main entrance. I immediately recognized him as being one who was in the church earlier this evening. Has it really only been a couple of hours ago? So much has happened on one night that it felt like I had escaped the fellowship years ago; but now it seemed like the night still held surprises for us.

"Everyone!" The man said grabbing the attention of all those who were still inside. I stepped forward as I saw Mark coming from the same hallway that the man had just emerged from.

"Luke you can't do this!" Mark said grabbing Luke by the arm.

"Don't touch me you faggot!" Luke said raising his fist and punching Mark in the jaw. Mark stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a thud. I couldn't help as my anger spiked at that moment and my fangs elongated themselves with a click.

I was about to pounce on the human when Mark made eye contact with me and shook his head.

"I bring a message from Mr. Newlin." Luke said opening his jacket and revealing to everybody the silver chains and small wooden stakes that were attached to a bomb. The whole room fell to a deathly silence as we all knew what this man was about to do.

As Luke raised the trigger in his hand I saw Mark standing up and he was literally glowing. It was as if he was shrouded be a soft and gentle blanket of light that seemed to be emanating from within him. He looked like a warrior, no an angel, ready for a holy battle to the death. His eyes were filled with determination, anger and even compassion. The sight of him practically took my breath away and I could feel the atmosphere change as the other vampires in the room seemed to be in awe and cautious of what they were seeing.

Luke didn't take any notice of this as he had closed his eyes and was ready to push the trigger.

"I said NO!" Mark yelled as he reached for Luke from behind him with a voice that I didn't recognized.

Mark grabbed he arm in which Luke had the trigger and all of a sudden there's was an intense flash of light that seemed to come out of that contact. I had to look away for the brief second that the light was there. It was too bright and it even seemed to make a high pitched sound that almost made me want to cover my ears. When the light was gone I looked back my heart practically sank to my stomach as I saw that Mark, along with Luke, were both on the floor and not moving.

I ran towards him, fear clutching my stomach. I knelt beside Mark and brought him into my arms; his breath was shallow, but steady and so was his heartbeat. But his eyes… His eyes were open and his irises were no longer the chocolate brown I had gotten used to seeing. In fact he seemed to no iris and no pupil anymore, his eyes were simply a bright orb of white that seemed to not be focused on anything at all.

_Eric! _I screamed in my head calling for my child. He was at my side less than a second later.

"What's wrong with him?" Eric said looking Mark over.

"I do not know…" I said looking around to see Sookie trying to move towards us and the vampires seeming to want to get closer to us but not willing to intrude. "I need you, Isabel, and another vampire take care of our failed suicide bomber. Make sure that contraption is disposed of and that he is not harmed." I commanded.

Eric nodded and went out to look for Isabel and another vampire to help him. As Eric left Sookie was finally able to reach us and she bared a worried looked on her face.

"What happened?" She asked urgently.

"I do not know. Can you see if you can read his mind?" I asked her.

Sookie looked directly at Mark who has still in my arms with her brows mashed together and an intense look on her face. I saw as her face grew with frustration and sweat start to gather in her forehead. She reached forward to grab Mark's hand and I had to stop myself from growling at her. I knew that she would never hurt Mark; I simply was too riled up with all the uncertainty that was surrounding the current situation. As soon as Sookie grabbed Mark's hand she let him go as if the contact had shocked her.

She looked up to me. "I can't hear anything… When I tried to push in I was kicked out… That's never happened before." She said with confusion and worry prominent in her face.

"What about him?" I asked Sookie looking over at Luke who I noticed was in a same state as Mark; his breath and heartbeat were slow and shallow and his eyes, although normal, were open and unfocused.

Sookie looked over at him and tilt her head in confusion. "His thoughts… Are empty… almost broken and hollow… it's hard to explain… It's like his thoughts are missing something." She said.

Eric, Isabel, and Bill were back and were doing quick work of unarming the bomb and removing the silver and wooden stakes that were around Luke's body. They wore thick and heavy gloves which protected them from the silver. Once done I told Eric and Bill to take the human to the basement and asked Isabel to dismiss the vampires from our home.

"What are you going to do Godric?" Isabel asked.

"The sun will rise soon… I will bring Mark to my quarters and watch over him as best as I can…" I said. "Make three rooms available for Sookie, her vampire companion, her brother, and my child. They are welcomed to stay for the night. We will figure out what to do when we awake."

"Thank you Godric." Sookie said with a small sad smile.

As if on cue her vampire, Bill, return to her. He started to question her and I decided that I didn't want to be in their conversation. I simply held Mark close to me and took him up to my room. I couldn't help but to notice how his dead weight seemed to create a hollow feeling in me; or the fact that I once again seemed to have failed to keep my promise of keeping him safe. I just hope he would pull through this, as he has before, and smile his wonderful smile at me and make me feel as if all is right in the world.

I laid him in my bed and tucked him in. I kiss his forehead and his lips and ran my fingers through his curly hair. "Come back to me my love…" I whispered.

His heartbeat seemed to pick up for two seconds, as if responding to my call, but it returned to its slow and shallow pattern. I couldn't help but to feel desperate but I knew that the sun was going to rise soon and it has been a couple of days since I had last slept and the exhaustion was now hitting me at full strength. I got under the covers of my bed, still holding Mark's hand, and closed my eyes; praying to whatever deity that ruled this universe to please let this man come back to me.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I must admit that it was difficult to write this but I feel satisfied with what I have.

So now I have a of question for you my faithful readers!

I was thinking of doing the next chapter either jumping from Godric's POV to another character's POV, or it being completely in somebody else's POV. So which do you prefer and which character should the POV be?

Special thanks to** Seeing Sasha** for always giving me your opinions and motivating me! To **princess moon shadow, **your reviews always make me smile and I'm glad you continue to like my story. To **Halliwell2002007**, I am so happy you like my story! To **Angel-sama**, thanks for sticking around and motivating me!

And of course thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read, follow and fave my story! You really keep me going! so thanks!**  
**

Anyways I'll see you all later! Remember to review!


	13. Chapter 13: The Evening After

**A Sight of Light**

**A/N:**HI again! I know this update literally took me forever but my likfe has been filled with nothing vut exams and homework... So anyways here's chapter 13! I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistake you may find I kinda rushed it along at the end. :p

**Chapter 13: The Evening after**

**Third person's P.O.V.**

It was a little after 5 p.m. when Sookie started to stir from her sleep. She opened her still heavy eyes and surveyed her surroundings. It took her a moment to recall exactly where she was as the events of the previous night rushed into her memory. Bill, her brother, and herself were in Godric's house, waiting to see what would happen to Mark. Sookie still couldn't grasp all that had transpired with Mark the night before. In such a short time Mark and she had connected in such a way that it even shocked Sookie. She knew they had a lot in common, and even more important than that, Mark seemed to know what it was that Sookie was and how did she come to have her abilities. Now, however, Mark seemed to be in some sort of coma, his mind was completely blank and when she had tried to look even deeper inside of his head she was thrown out of his mind by a strange force. Sookie had never experience such a thing; it was almost as if Mark's thoughts were being guarded. Sookie shook her head in order to shake herself from these thoughts, about the mystery that was currently surrounding her friend, and decided to study the room that she was in. The room was one of the multiple grand guests' rooms that the house had; all decorated with huge dressers, night tables, and paintings, giving it a modern victorian feel to the room. The bed was enormous and had huge quilts that almost made her feel as if she was lying on a big, warm and fluffy cloud that could wrap you up and make you forget all about your troubles.

Sookie then turned her face to see Bill, who was lying on the other side of the bed, still under the covers and in his vampire sleep. As she continued to study the face that she had loved she couldn't help but remember the way he had been acting for the last couple of days. She felt as if he was constantly on her case, protecting her, no protecting is not the right word; he was sheltering her from everything and everyone. It made her feel suffocated and as if Sookie was some possession of his and she couldn't be shared with anyone. Normally Sookie would have found Bill's possessive side to be somewhat endearing, and maybe even a turn on for her, but now it was reaching a whole new level and Sookie wasn't sure she liked it. Not to mention that Bill was constantly lying to her and keeping secrets from her; and that was definitely something Sookie hated with a passion. Even though Sookie knew that she still loved Bill with all of her heart, the way he was acting lately was eating away at her and she only could wonder how long she would be able to stand it.

Sookie decided that she should get up and try to get the thoughts that were plaguing her out of her mind. She grabbed some clothes near the bed that were let out for her and went into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She let the water warm up and then cleaned herself thoroughly, trying to keep her thoughts of Bill and Mark at bay. Once done she got dressed and left the room in search for something to eat. Her room was on the first floor, and being there for most of the previous night, she easily found her way to the kitchen. Sookie was surprised to see Jason already sitting in a chair at the long island of the kitchen eating some scrambled eggs. As she was about to greet her brother she was interrupted.

"Well hello! You must be Ms. Stackhoue." A voice from behind Sookie said.

Sookie spun around to see a woman entering the kitchen. The woman was beautiful. She had her red hair pulled up in a ponytail, and was looking all business like and professional; wearing black slacks with a bright red jacket and smiling brightly at Sookie.

"Please call me Sookie." Sookie said as she was already diving into the woman's thoughts to see what she could find. The woman's mind was all over the place; it was almost as if he brain was set up as a complex and extensive checklist, but her thoughts were warm and kind and Sookie decided that she was no threat.

"As you wish, Sookie. My name is Alexa." The woman said kindly as she walked over to the refrigerator. "I bet you are hungry. Would you like me to prepare you something to eat?" Alexa asked over her shoulder.

Jason looked back at them noticing his sister for the first time and giving her a goofy smile. "Sook! You got to try Alexa's cooking! It's amazing!" He said turning back to his plate.

Sookie rolled her eyes at her brother at the same time that Alexa started giggling. Sookie walked up to where Jason was and took a seat next to her brother.

"If it's not too much trouble I would have whatever it was that Jason just inhaled." Sookie said jokingly.

"Can I get seconds?" Jason said practically cutting Sookie off.

Alexa just laughed. "Of course you can! Two scrambled eggs special coming right up!" Alexa said still giggling and going through the fridge.

As Alexa effortlessly started to crack eggs, put bread on the toaster, and prepare some type of batter like sauce (all without getting anything on her clothes), Jason studied his sister. She looked like crap in his opinion. She had black circles under her eyes, after what he presumed was a restless night, and she seemed to be distant with worry prominent in her eyes. Jason figured she was most likely thinking about Mark. Jason had to admit he also was worry about the young man that had stopped Luke from blowing the whole place up. He didn't really understand what exactly had happened to the both Mark and Luke, but he knew from the time he had interacted with Mark while they were both in the Fellowship that he was very special, in the supernatural way, to say the very least.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sookie said looking over at her brother.

"You look like crap Sook! You should have slept some more." Jason answered bluntly.

"Oh piss off." Sookie said while she playfully pushed her brother.

Jason gave her a bright smile, and being the kid that he was, started messing around with his sister; playfully pushing her and poking her in her sides. Sookie started to laugh at her brother's childish antics and started to play along with him, playfully pushing him and tickling him back.

Alexa turned her head from the stove to look at the siblings with a soft smile on her face. She studied them for a moment, mildly curious about how they have gotten themselves involved with vampires and the whole mess that had happened last night. From what she was informed it was quite the messy night and she was glad that she wasn't anywhere near this place when it all went down.

Sookie looked up from her playful banter and noticed that Alexa was looking at them. She blushed when she remembered that they were not alone and tried to stop her brother from continuing what he was doing.

"Jason that's enough!" Sookie hissed at her brother.

"Awww. Don't be like that Sook" Jason whined with a slight pout.

Sookie just rolled her eyes and Alexa couldn't help to giggle again as she returned her attention to the stove. After a couple of minutes of silence Alexa served both Sookie and Jason a heaping plate of scramble eggs, topped with her special buttermilk sauce and toast. Jason took no time at all in digging in on his food while Sookie took a tentative bite out of hers. As she savored the first bite of her food she practically groaned in the immense pleasure she received from her meal. She looked at Alexa with wide eyes and Alexa simply smiled at her.

"I told you she was amazing!" Jason said between mouthfuls.

Sookie simply smiled at both Alexa and her brother as they both resumed eating their meal. Alexa turned her attention back to the kitchen, serving herself some coffee, which she had made earlier, and thinking about the things she still had to do today. Normally she would have been done and out of the house before the vampires were even close to rising for the night. Today, however, there were many things that still required her attention well into the night. Not to mention that she also wanted to greet Godric now that he was back. She really didn't care for the others vampires in the nest, but Godric always treated her as with respect and it was something she always appreciated, a little distant, but with respect nonetheless.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here Alexa?" Sookie ask wanting to know the answer to that question from the moment she met the other woman.

"Sookie!" Jason scolded looking embarrassed at his sister's bluntness.

"It's alright Jason, your sister as the right to know why I am here." Alexa said easily. "I guess you can say I'm one of the day people for this nest. Any business they may have, or anything they may need to be resolved during the day will be handed to me."

"So you're almost like an assistant?" Sookie asked

"Pretty much," Alexa smiled "Me and two other people work in a rotating shift, sometimes dividing the work when it becomes too much for one person to handle, like getting last night ready on such a short notice. Even though we technically work for the nest we only answer to Godric or Isabel."

As Alexa finished explaining this to Sookie and Jason, her phone went off. Alexa fished out her phone from her pocket and looked it over. What she saw caused frustration and worry in her and she knew that this evening was going to be longer that what she had originally expected.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked.

Alexa looked back up to the siblings seeing Jason's confused face and Sookie's knowing, but also confused look.

Alexa just smiled and shook her head mentally preparing for the night ahead.

* * *

**Godric's POV**

I felt the sun low on the horizon as my body started to wake from its slumber. Not for the first time in my existence I wished that I could hold on to the slumber of the day and make it last through the rest of the night. As the world started to become more apparent to my senses I notice the sound of someone's slow heartbeat and shallow breathing. I opened my eyes to see Mark next to me, as still and lifeless as I remembered from the previous night, his hand still in mine. I sat up on the bed and looked him over. I noticed that some color had returned to his face and, even though his breathing and heartbeat were slow and shallow by normal standards, his breathing had become less labored. Although it wasn't much I took relief in these simple signs of improvement. I raised my hands to cup his cheek and just stared at the face of the man who has started to mean so much to me and I couldn't help but to think how I had once again failed at protecting him.

A knock on the door of my room brought me back to reality.

"Come in." I said. There were only a handful of people who knew I would wake this early and whatever they have to say to me must be important.

A second later the door open and Alexa entered the room looking as professional as ever, with a smile on her face and a bottle of trublood in her hands. There was, however, something about the way she held herself that told me she was nervous or unsure of herself; which was very unusual of Alexa.

"It's great to have you back Godric." She said as she handed over the bottle of synthetic blood over to me and backed off to lean against one of the dresser near my bed.

I simply nodded and took a swig of the bottle and slightly winced as the taste of it hit my senses. Normally I would've turned down the thing, but I just felt compelled to drink it; I knew it was something Mark would have approved on.

"So I'm guessing he's what all the fuss was about last night." Alexa stated looking over me to Mark's limp and resting body.

I simply stared at her, knowing full well that my body language at the moment was practically hostile towards her little remark. Yet she simply smiled at me and fished out her phone from her pocket.

"I mean no harm and you know that." Alexa said while still looking at her phone. "Isabel let me know of the situation and asked to bring in our supernatural doctor. He was quite busy today apparently but he was able to pencil us in in the evening. I knew this would be better considering you would probably want to be awake and aware of what would be going on." She finished looking up at me from her phone and giving me a smile that didn't quite reached her eyes.

"I very much appreciate your thoughtfulness Alexa." I said truly admiring the consideration in her part.

"No problem." She said easily, "On another note, the suicide bomber is being detained in the basement. He shows no sign of consciousness; he seems to be in the same state as Mark."

I nodded at the information that she gave me and continue to study her as she studied her fingernails.

"Is there something else that you're not telling me?" I said in a calm tone looking at her directly in her eyes.

Alexa looked both nervous and annoyed and her eyes harden at the prospect of telling me whatever it was that she needed to tell me.

"Nan Flannigan is going to be here in half an hour. She wants to have a meeting with you, Isabel, Bill, Eric, Stan and Sookie… However as we both know Stan is no longer here…" Alexa said.

I felt anger spark deep inside of me. The honest truth was that I didn't have the patience or the time to handle the political aspect of the vampire world. My sole focus at the moment was to try to get Mark back to me as soon as possible. Unfortunately I was still Sheriff of this area it was my duty to play the political push and pull as our society seemed fit.

I sighed and calmed my anger as best as I could. "Please prepare the office downstairs and make sure all those who are requested to be at our gathering to meet us there as soon as they are ready. I also wished you to be here when the Dr. Mendez gets here and to keep track of everything that he does to Mark." I said as I got up, finished the bottle which I still had in my hands, and headed towards the bathroom to shower before the meeting took place.

"You really care for him don't you?" Alexa said.

I turned around and simply looked at her with a blank face. She studied my face and, after a couple of seconds, gave me a genuine smile and walked up to me and took the empty bottle from my hand.

"I'm glad you have found someone Godric… In the years that I have known you, you had a very lonely existence. You deserve some happiness." She said.

I was slightly stunned by her statement. I never really knew that Alexa would care for me. I felt oddly content at this knowledge and simply gave her a small smile and a nod before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower.

I emerged a couple of minutes later, dressed in white button down shirt and white pants. Alexa was currently sitting near the bed and it looked as if she was writing down something from her phone to a notebook.

"Everybody is gathered in the office. Nan should be arriving any second now. And Dr. Mendez should be here in about ten minutes." Alexa said looking up from her notebook. "Sookie wanted to see Mark but I told her to come after the meeting."

"Thank you Alexa. Next time please do allow Sookie to come see Mark. They are very close and I wouldn't mind her presence." I said.

I went to the bed and at next to Mark's unconscious body. I let my hand run through his curls and try to take his scent in. "I better go… It is rude to keep guests waiting…" I said standing up.

Alexa gave me a small smile as I left my room, saying that she would call me if anything were to rise with Mark. I walked down the stairs and headed for the office. Even before I was anywhere near the door I could feel my child's anger and annoyance and judging by his train of thoughts I guessed that our guest of honor must have arrived already.

I enter the room in silence and I felt all eyes fell on me. I was used to having this type of attention so I simply let my face remain expressionless as I surveyed the room. Sookie and her vampire were sitting in one of the sofa that was in the room and her eyes locked with mine and I could easily read the question in her eyes. My child was sitting near them in a chair while Isabel sat opposite to them in a sofa, which had an open space which I took. As I finally seated myself I spared a glance towards Nan. She sat in a regular chair that was set up to seem like the head of the meeting. Behind her stood two guards all dressed in black with blank and emotionless faces. The sight of the guards almost made me smirk considering that my child and I could easily kill them both before anybody even knew what was happening.

"Well it's wonderful that you finally decided to join us sheriff." Nan said, her tone saturated with sarcasm.

I simply glanced in her direction, not even able to give her the satisfaction of reacting to her words even if I tried.

"Do you have any idea the mess that you've all made?" She asked with hostility directed at all those who were present. "DO you know who has to clean this shit up!? And where the hell is Stan? Did I not request his presence here?"

"As of last night Stan is no longer part of this nest… and he is not allowed back into this area without my express permission." I said in a calm and bored tone looking at Nan.

"And why the hell did you do that?" Nan asked bitterly.

"I banished him for the same reasons that you wanted him to be here. For acting on his own and almost creating an all-out war with the humans." I stated.

She seemed to glower at the fact that I had beaten her to the punishment of Stan.

"You can always go and search for him yourself if you really wish to punish him" Eric said in a cold tone.

"Great, another fucking thing I have to put on my already extensive to-do list." Nan said looking around and letting the topic go with some difficulty.

"Moving on then… How did they manage to abduct you?"

I felt the room grow even quieter that what it already was. The tension was palpable and I knew that the only one who had the slightest idea of the true reason for my disappearance would be Eric and Isabel. Thinking back now I could tell that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, and I now flinch at the idea of ending my life considering that I believe I have found someone to share my eternity with.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later; so I offered myself." I said as calm as possible.

"Why?" Nan asked completely shocked by my statement.

"So they wouldn't harm others of our kind; to try to show them that we weren't the monsters that they feared." I said. I wasn't a complete lie. If I were to die I at least wanted to have some impact with what was left of my life.

"So you were willing to meet the sun for the sake's of others? Are you serious?" She asked in an incredulous and mocking tone.

"Do not talk to him like that!" Eric sneered from the corner.

"Or you'll what?" Nan asked with a smirk.

I gave Eric a look and used our connection to try and calm him down. He looked at me and simply stared at me with confusion, worry and anger in his eyes. I simply looked away and gave Nan my usual blank stare which she returned seeming to hide something in her eyes.

"I was informed that the attempted suicide bomber is being held for questioning?" Nan asked.

"He is being withheld as humanely as possible. He seems to be in a state of unconsciousness" Isabel informed.

"And when we'll he be able to be questioned?" Nan asked.

"We do not know. We called in a doctor to come in today to check on him and another guest of ours. As soon as he is responsive we shall question him." I said.

"I would like to question him myself." Nan asked.

"I don't think that will be possible." I said.

"And why the hell not?" Nan sneered glaring at me.

'_Fight back…'_

I froze. I couldn't help let my eyes wander throughout the whole room searching for the source of the voice, _his_ voice. I knew that it probably did not come from this room, probably didn't come from this physical world, but it was so clear, so commanding and full of tenderness that I swore I almost felt it caress my cheek. Something stirred in me and I glared at Nan.

"Because unless the King of Texas, or the Authority themselves decides otherwise, I am sheriff of this area, and head of this nest, what I say is the law and will be followed by all those who are present. And if you believe that just because your face is plastered on every TV across the nation and that you bring three measly guards that you are above the way our world has worked for millennias you are sadly mistaken." I said with controlled anger.

The room fell quiet as the gravity of my words sank in. I look around the room and took in the reactions of all those who were present. Isabel was looking a me as if seeing me for the first time. Sookie was looking at me with her tilted to one side with a curious look on her face and a small smile on her face. Bill seemed to be gaping at me with shock. Eric had her usual evil smirk and pride rolling off him in waves. I looked over to see Nan and her goons looking at me with shock and fear. I couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction that slipped through my façade.

"I do believe that will be all. I hope you have a great evening" I said dismissively standing up and moving out of the office.

I heard the others start to get up and before I had reached the stairs to go up to my room Eric was by my side.

"I can't believe you just talk to Nan Flannigan like that." Eric said with a big smile.

"Makes two of us." I said with a small smile of my own.

Sookie reached where we were talking. She smiled at me and gave Eric a guarded look.

"Is it ok if I go with you to see Mark?" She asked shyly.

"Of course…" I stopped in mid-sentence. The air seemed to shift around all of us and I felt a tug in my dead heart.

I locked eyes with Sookie and we both knew what just happened. I picked her up in my arms and ran to my room at extreme vampire speed, leaving Eric behind at the bottom of the steps. I opened the door and my breath caught in my throat as I locked my green eyes with the most beautiful brown orbs that I feared I would never see again.

I put Sookie down and simply stared at him.

"Godric…" Mark said in a small voice that was filled with affection and I knew that tonight my world was once again restored.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Please remember to review! every comment really does help me along the writing process!

I want to give thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through this process. It really does mean a lot to me.

Special Thanks to princess moon shadow, Angel-sama, Halliwell2002007, S. Rune for always giving me your opinions, supporting this story and motivating me to continue writing.

Anyways I'll be working on chapter 14 as soon as I can and don't forget to hit the review section and leave me your thoughts!

See you guys soon!


	14. Chapter 14: The Void Beyond the Light

**A Sight of Light**

**Chapter 14: The Void Beyond the Light**

**A/N**: Hey Everybody! Happy Holidays! So I know I was suppose to update this sooner but yeah... My life has been very hectic. However, I thought that I could make it up to everyone if I uploaded this chapter for christmas! Well hope you enjoy!

**Mark's POV**

I felt so hopeless…

Luke was standing right in front of me, ready to blow himself up and everybody else into the next life and there was nothing I could do about it. I had tried to convince him to stop, to make him see reason and to help him to escape the Fellowship; but he just pushed me aside and yelled at me as if I were the bane of his existence. What was truly heartbreaking about this was that Luke and I had interacted many times when I was still captive and working for the fellowship, I had even considered him my friend. He had always kind to me and even though he was misguided I always admired the purity (well as pure as a slightly hormonal male could get) of his spirit; but I knew his obedient nature would be his undoing if the wrong person took exploited it; which was exactly what I was witnessing now. The defeat, fear, and determination that rolled off him were sickening to me and my heart was breaking for him. I couldn't, however, let him do this. I was not letting him kill himself for someone else's hate and cowardice. I wasn't going to witness the people I cared for be destroyed once again while I witnessed it from the sidelines.

Godric's face appeared in my mind, and even though I could easily see him from across the room, he was the only thing I could think about; and the thought of him no longer existing caused everything in me to cringe in pain. In that moment I felt something in me break; as if a secret door had been open somewhere deep inside of me and all of a sudden my light started to burn and shine with immense power. I felt myself slowly lose control of my body and I was only aware of the single thought that seemed to dictate my existence; I had to stop this.

As I stood up and I felt my light manifest itself all around me; wrapping itself to my body like a living armor; acting as a second skin. A surge of power ran through my whole being and a million emotions hit me at once. I felt my body start to heat up and then my mouth open to produce a voice that was not my own.

"I said NO!" The voice that came from my mouth said.

A flash of light passed through my eyes and I felt something foreign rush into me. It felt hot, bright, and fragile. In the same second I felt whatever it was inside of me exploded and the next thing I knew I was falling….

I didn't know where I was, what had happened or how long I have been this way. It felt as if I have been falling forever, with no coherent thought being able to penetrate the fog that was presently clouding my mind. Will it still be considered be falling if one no longer which direction is considered down? Perhaps not…

The world around me seemed to be a bright blur of white, with no concrete or distinct shape to it. It was just a space of bright and empty light seeming to pass by either too fast for me to truly notice or too slow for me to actually care. I tried to remember who I was, or what was going on but nothing came to my mind. Normally I knew that this would drive me mad, but I was surprisingly uncaring about it. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything that could make sense. But nothing came…

"Come back to me my love…"

My eyes snapped open and the sensation of constantly falling stopped at the sound of that voice. It seemed so familiar and so close by, but as I looked around me I couldn't see anyone at all.

My eyes closed once again and I felt the feeling of recognition and awareness start to fade away and my body slowly start to drift again. I shook my head and tried to hold on to that voice that had woken me up, to try to think once again of who I was, what had happened to me and why that voice sounded so familiar to me. I was failing miserably and I felt tears rising in my eyes and I knew I was about to lose myself again.

"Please… Please… somebody please…" I whispered. "I don't want to drift anymore…"

"Then what will you do about it?" a voice said.

I open my eyes and my surroundings had completely changed. I was now standing in an enormous hallway which seemed to be carved out of radiant white marble. Everything in the hall seemed to be made of the same stone; the chandeliers, the pillars, the tables, the chairs, canvases, and even the vases and the plants. The stone radiated an eerie yet calming light, which pulsed and begged you to simply relax and forget about all your troubles. I almost gave in to the tempting light, setting my eyes in one of the chairs that under my gaze transformed into the most welcoming loveseat, begging me to simply sit and let go of everything. But from the corner of my eyes I saw something that wasn't supposed to be in this place and then all my attention was focused on the presence of another being.

A man, slightly taller than me, with pale skin and brown hair and dressed in white was studying one of the many white and empty canvases as if it contained something of extreme importance. What stood out most about him, however, was the fact that he seemed to be surrounded by an aura like shadow; as if darkness itself was shrouding him and protecting him from something. Sensing my eyes on him he turned to me and gave me a smile. I gasped at the beauty and recognition that coursed through me at the sight of his face; yet I couldn't help but feel that something about him wasn't right.

"What are you willing to do to stop the drifting? What are you willing to do in order to escape from the fortress that has been created for you?" He said in a voice that was similar to the one that woke me up…

"I… I know you…" I said as I studied his appearance.

He simply nodded and the aura around him seemed to grow a little darker as the hallway seemed to glow a little brighter.

I looked at him and studied everything about him…"You're not the one I know… you're not the one I love…" I said raising my right hand and placed it on my chest, over my heart which was now throbbing in disappointment.

He simply tilted his head to the side and smiled at me with approval lighting up his eyes.

"How so?" he asked and that voice that I knew wasn't quite right.

I stopped and looked at him and a memory I didn't know I had surfaced in my mind. "You're eyes aren't green… your hair is not the right shade of brown… and your voice is too deep to be his…" I said.

"You sure it has nothing to do with the darkness that surrounds me?" He said with a coy smile.

The hallway seemed to pulse brighter and I saw him slightly wince as the aura around him seemed to get closer to his body.

I shook my head at his question. "My life has always been surrounded by darkness… it's where my light shined best so I've learned to never be afraid of it…" I said.

He smiled at me and my heart nearly melted at the sight of it. It was the smile that I knew the real him would have given me. I notice his that his hair changed color to the right shade of brown and his eyes turn into his real emerald green color. He extended his hand in front of him and put his palm up, inviting me to take it.

"Then remember who I am, remember that you have anchored yourself to me as much as I have anchored myself to you. Come back to me, my love." He said with His voice.

I walked up to him and hesitantly raised my hand to take his. I looked up at him, at the strange dark aura that surrounded him, at the markings I was able to see in his skin, at the paleness and beauty of his skin, and at the warmth in his green eyes.

"Godric…" I said as my heart felt like it was being tugged at the mention of the name. I knew that the being in front of me was not really my Godric but I somehow knew that he would not harm me. I grabbed his hand and he smiled.

"You are stronger than I thought" He said in a voice I didn't recognize.

I didn't have time to wonder about the sudden change in voice because now are clasped hands were shining with incredible light. I saw the aura that surrounded him start to fade away as he himself started to emanate light. I saw and felt the world around me change, melting away as the light seemed only to grow brighter and brighter. I looked at Godric once more and I noticed that his face was changing, slowly morphing and fading away. The light, however, became too bright and I had to close my eyes to block it out. And as I did all I could see was Godric's smiling face from behind my closed eyelids.

When I opened my eyes again I noticed that I was somehow floating over a pond, which contained a waterfall that poured into it at one of the edges. I looked around at my surroundings and took in the serenity of the field that seemed to surround the pond. There were flowers, trees and bushes in a variety of colors and giving off sweet and serene light. The light that they radiated was nothing like the light from the hallway. The hallway had seemed to give off a light that was sterile and hypnotizing. The light from this field, however, was alive and serene.

I closed my eyes once again and thought about his face. It came easily, and with it came what looked like small snippets of what I could only guess were memories that I couldn't quite make sense of. I noticed that I could no longer remember his name and even though I felt as if I should be panicking, I simply felt calm and at peace with it. Then my mind started to produce faces of other people that I easily recognized. I still couldn't place a name to the faces, but there were many emotions attached to each one. A woman with blonde hair and a kind smile was the first new face that I saw in my mind and I knew that she was somehow important to me. The next face that came to my mind was a tall blonde male with pale skin. For some reason I felt as if I had to laugh at him or tease him in some way. The same routine happened with a number of faces, each and every one producing some sort of thought or emotion in me and I knew that they had all affected my life in some way.

I then opened my eyes again and looked at the pond below me. I stared into to crystal clear liquid that didn't reflect my body with a sense of awe. For a moment I believed that the water was actually frozen over until I noticed the small and slow movements that it produced. My curiosity was spiked at this and I willed myself to move closer to the supposed waterfall. When I was close enough to waterfall I noticed that it did not foam nor sprayed at the bottom like a normal waterfall, it simply dropped in smoothly, as it were the smoothest of honey being poured into a container. I stared in fascination at this waterfall, and as I did so a million images started to flow into my head. I couldn't make sense of the images, yet I couldn't make myself look away or try to clear them from my head. I was simply so fascinated but all that was happening that I didn't notice that I was being observed by two new comers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" A man shouted at me.

I looked away from the water and looked at the two beings that were at the edge of the pond. Their image seemed to shimmer and changed at a fluid pace, manifesting themselves as multiple different beings, and I tilted my head in confusion and curiosity as they seemed to settle into human shapes. A very beautiful man and woman stood at the ponds edge both looking at me with extreme caution and hostility. I couldn't help but notice a worry glanced they had shared with each other before their image had settled. And something inside me was telling me that I should be worried about them yet I didn't seem to care at the moment.

"I asked you a question! Who are you and what have you done with the river?" The man shouted again.

I tilted my head in confusion. "This used to be a river?" I asked looking down at the pond, only to notice that it had actually grown in size.

The man glared at me in disbelief while the woman looked at me with guarded awe.

"This is the river of time… It is our most guarded landmark in our society and if you do not return it to the way it used to be we will be forced to take action against you." The woman said.

Even though I knew that I was being threatened, probably against my life, I felt as calm as ever; almost as if they hadn't said anything at all. Instead the image of the man with green eyes came into my head and I turned to the waterfall to stare at it while I kept the image alive in my mind. All of a sudden images centered on him were introduced to my mind and I frowned as I saw blonde woman with three guards sneering at the man in my mind. I grew angry as I saw her disrespect the man loved and how he simply sat there with his shoulders slumped.

With my hand raised I extended it over the water fall, noticing for the first time that my whole being seemed to be made out of light, and simply let it hover over the slowly falling water.

"Fight back…" I whispered and I felt something in me flow out and into the water.

Something hit my side then and I looked over to the pair near the ponds edge and noticed that their hands were glowing and they threw balls of light at me.

"What did you do!?" the male one asked and I felt their attacks make contact with my body yet I didn't feel any pain.

"Are you warriors?" I asked ignoring their anger and focusing on the attacks that they had thrown at me.

They both looked shock as by the use of the terminology. "What did you call us?" the female asked.

I simply shrugged and decided to observe my body, noticing, once again, that it seemed to be completely made out of light. I raised my hands and stared at the length of my light infused arm with great concentration and curiosity completely forgetting that the presence of the two at the edge, of what was now a lake.

"Answer us dammit!" The male sneered gathering a very bright ball of light in both of his hands.

I felt angry for the first time since I entered this realm and I glared at the man, actually feeling threat settling in my conscious. I felt myself start to glow and radiate power as I stared the man down.

"Enough!" a voiced boomed through the field.

I felt myself calm down and noticed two figures shimmering into existence near the hostile man and woman. One of them was an older looking man who was wearing an elegant white robe, while the other younger looking man was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. The robbed one looked up to me with a fond smile, which I returned unable to shake the feeling that I somehow knew this person. The other one gave me a raise eyebrow and a cocky smirk.

"Who the hell are you two!?" The hostile male asked in anger.

The younger one of the newcomers simply glared at him with murderous intent and the hostile male shut up. The older man simply ignored their exchange and raised his hands in my direction. All of a sudden a shimmering gate was formed beside me.

"It is time for you to go back child." The robed man said with a smile.

Excitement started to build up inside of me and I nodded my head looking at the gate and floating closer to it until I was inside of it. I looked back and saw the four figures at the shore of the lake start to fade away and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness and had the sense of falling once again.

The world around me started to come back to my conscious slowly. The first thing that I noticed was the presence emotional signatures of two people I did not recognize. I used my abilities to try to determine if there whether not I should be prepared for a fight. The emotions I felt weren't hostile and I relaxed a little at that discovery. In what felt like a very long process I started to notice physical aspects of my surroundings; like the fact that I was lying in a very soft bed, that there was a very annoying beeping sound somewhere near me and that there seemed to be something cold pressed up to my chest and that it was moving around on my chest.

I opened my eyes and sat up immediately quickly grabbing whatever it was that was in front of me. I then noticed that I had grabbed somebody's arm. Following the length of the arm with my eyes, I looked upon the face of a man wearing a lab coat and with cinnamon colored skin with a short mess of black hair on his head, with dark brown eyes and a friendly smile leaning over me.

"Well that didn't take long" He said warmly. Noticing that I was still clutching his arm I let him go and mumbled a barely audible apology. He simply smiled and took off the stethoscope from his ears and my chest and draped it over his neck. Before he could say anything the door flew open and in the doorway stood a man carrying a blonde woman.

He placed the girl on the ground and stared into my eyes. I felt his emotions, relief, joy, happiness and traces of worry, but above all I felt the love he was directing towards me.

"Godric…" I said in a small voice, which seemed to be the best thing I could produce at the moment, and simply looked into his emerald eyes simply drowning in the beauty of them.

In a blink of an eye he was pressing his cool lips against mine. He kissed me with unbelievable yet gentle passion, letting me know how much he had missed me and how afraid he was for me without using any words at all. His tongue propped my lips open and entered my mouth running over every crevice of my mouth. I moaned at the feeling and taste of him and brought up my hand to the back of his head and gripped his short hair and pressed him closer to me and rubbing his tongue with my own, which earned me a moan from him, and the sound of it sent a jolt of electricity through my body.

Almost too soon he detached himself from my lips, pressing our foreheads together as we both panted heavily trying to recover our breaths.

"You came back…" He said with looking into my eyes with pure joy.

I closed my eyes and sighed; content to simply have him so close to me.

"I'll always come back to you…" I whispered putting my arms around his cool body and hugging him close to me. He sighed happily and brought his arms around me and pressing me closer to him and I simply sat there basking in all of his emotions and just enjoying the moment.

* * *

A/N: Hehe... There it is! hope you all like it!

Couple of announcements today!

First I want to thank everybody who has followed and favorite this story! I hope my imagination is an escape and adventure to you guys as much as it is to me.

Special thanks to Lorna Roxen, S. Rune, princess moon shadow, Angel-sama, Cavazza, moonstarlady57, Bradley93 and KafeiDetour who reviewed my previous chapter! It means the world to me and I hope I can keep up with your expectations!

A VERY SPECIAL THANKS to Cavazza for messaging me and giving me extra support for this chapter!

Ok so I am also currently looking for a Beta for this story. If you wish to take up that position or know somebody who would please PM me!

One last thing! I have set up a poll on my profile of different story ideas I would like to do either on the side or once this story is over. If you like any of my ideas please vote and let me know so I can focus on that specific story on either my free time or after this story is over (not anytime soon btw).

ok that is all :)

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Guilt

**A Sight of Light**

**Chapter 15: Guilt**

**A/N: **Hey everyone... Bet you all thought I was dead or something... Well... I'm back! With a new chapter! Anyways I'm sorry it took so long but I'm having a very hard time with school, work, and life in general. But never fear! Because I will never Give up on this story! Specially since it has been officially beta'd by ! She has been really helpful throughout this last couple of moths and has given loads of ideas and suggestions. She has also written up a couple True Blood fics centered around Godric and I highly recommend them. So go give read her stories!

Ok now without further ado I give you Chapter 15!

* * *

**Mark's P.O.V**

We stayed in our embrace for what seemed an extended period of time, and to be honest with myself I would have preferred to stay that way of we weren't brought back to reality by somebody sitting on the other side of the bed. I looked up to see Sookie smiling brightly at me. I detached myself from Godric's hold and gave her a hug as well.

"It's good to see you awake again…" Sookie said when we pulled apart.

"Thanks Sook. It's good to be back." I said giving her a smile.

"You don't know how comforting it is to be able to hear your thoughts again; all I got before was a white wall I couldn't get through." Sookie said thoughtfully.

"And there goes the warm and fuzzy feelings." I said with a teasing smile as I leaned on Godric and raised my mental half shield. Godric's cool arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel how protective he seemed to grow over me. I turned my head towards him and saw that he was simply looking at me. When his emerald eyes connected with mine I felt his emotions stir within him. His protectiveness grew, but fondness was there with an immense wave of love as well. It amazed me how this creature of the night, essentially a killer, was able to become so gentle and loving towards me even though we have known each other for only a couple of weeks. What really amazed me, however, was how easily I fell for him… how much I already loved him and how quickly he seemed to become the center of my existence.

All of a sudden I felt the world around me fade and my light stirred inside of me and reached out for Godric. I could see it in his eyes that he felt something happening as well but he gave me a small and loving smile; a smile that told me that he trusted me with his life. The simple gesture practically took my breath away. Here he was, a two thousand year old vampire with the strength and power to destroy entire cities in no time at all, trusting me with his life.

Before my light could have reached him we were interrupted by somebody coughing. The magic of the moment was shattered and my light receded back to my body. I took in my surroundings again and remembered the rest of the people present in the room. Sookie was looking at me with a knowing smirk, but I could feel the awe deep inside of her. Even though she wasn't completely aware of what had just happened I knew that her light must have allowed her to feel what was happening with my light. I then looked over to see the other woman and the man who was standing over me when I first woke up giving us knowing looks. I felt myself start to blush and I decided to look away from them focusing on Godric once again. I saw slight disappointment and annoyance in his face but there was also some trace of humor, most likely due to my reactions.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your moment, Godric." The man said stepping closer to the bed. "But I must make sure that the young man is well."

"Of course doctor, I wouldn't have it any other way." Godric said to the man.

"Ok Sookie, let's leave the doctor to do his job. You and Mark can catch up later.", the red headed woman said as she came to the other side of the bed and took Sookie by her hand and practically dragged her out of there.

_We'll talk later. _I thought towards Sookie and before she was out of the door she gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

Godric stood up from the bed and went to stand by one of the dressers in the room while the doctor came over to me.

"I'll need you to take your shirt off and lie on top of the covers." The doctor said once he was close to me.

"Without even buying me dinner first? I don't even know you're name!" I said in mock horror and offense as I positioned myself over the covers.

"How rude of me. My name is Doctor Sebastian Mendez.", he said with amusement.

"Hmmm. I guess I'll take a raincheck on that dinner. But just so you know, I love Italian food." I said as I took off the shirt I had been wearing since yesterday. I felt the lust level in the room spike and it didn't take me long to figure out who it was coming from. I looked over to Godric who has looking at my exposed skin hungrily. I was in no way ashamed of my body; my skin was on the lighter side with muscles that were defined and lean with a face that seemed to catch the attention of quite a few men and women and people tend to really like my curly light brown hair. But I knew I did not have a Hollywood approved drool worthy appearance, but I was more than satisfied with what I had. The way Godric was looking at me, however, made me feel like an A-list supermodel and I can honestly say that I loved the way it made me feel. I gave him a wink and he seemed to notice that I caught him checking me out. He gave me one of his famous small smirks and simply looked away giving us a sense of false privacy.

"I am sorry to say that my schedule is hectic as it is, but maybe I can arrange someone to take my place?" Doctor Mendez said fully aware of the little exchange me and Godric just had.

"Only if there good looking someone with brown hair and green eyes"

"I'll see what I can do to meet your expectations", he said with a knowing smile. "Now I'm going to examine you. Let me know if you feel any pain or uncomfortable", he said sobering up from the previous teasing and getting down to business.

I simply nodded my head and let him do his job with no problem. I knew that if there was anything wrong with me my own light would probably fix it all up by the time he was done but I knew better than to brush away the help of medical professionals. Besides he knew it would put Godric's mind to rest as well.

"Are you taking any type of medication, vitamins, or recreational drugs?" Sebastian said as he pressed on different parts of my upper body.

"Nope."

"Have you taken any V recently?"

"I think the last time I had V was seven years ago…"

"Hmmm…" He said trying to sound neutral to it but I could feel the surprise in his emotions at my answer. I couldn't really blame him either; here was I in a nest full of vampire, seemingly attached to their leader, yet I wasn't hooked on the drug that was their blood? Yeah I would be skeptical as well.

"I need you to sit up now." He said taking the stethoscope from around his neck and attaching the ear pieces to his ears. I complied and he put his stethoscope to my back. "Take a deep breath."

The next fifteen minutes were spent in a similar fashion. He would examine me, ask different questions, either personal or health related, and throw in a couple jokes which would make me chuckle. I really liked Sebastian; he was funny and sincere and took his job seriously. I couldn't recall the last time I had such a detailed, thorough and enjoyable physical. I couldn't help, however, how my eyes would wander to the vampire in the room. He had decided to move from the dresser and decided to stand in front of the large window that most likely looked over the backyard of the huge house. He had an expectant and thoughtful look on his face and his emotions were mostly stilled (something I learned vampires could do after much practice). I knew, however, that his attention was still on me and the doctor.

"Well I must say, you're as healthy as a horse." Doctor Mendez said packing his stuff up and giving me a warm smile. He stood up and Godric was instantly at my side.

"Thank you Doctor… Alexa should be downstairs with your payment." Godric said in what seemed to be a dismissive manner.

"Anytime, Godric. If you need anything else you know where to find me." The doctor said as he left the room with a smile in our direction.

Once the door was closed Godric was on top of me in a blink of an eye. He pinned me to the bed, laying me on my back and placing his arms at either side of me to make sure there was no room for escape and pressing his body to mine.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Godric said while looking straight into my eyes.

Normally I would have tried to comfort him in some way but my brain seemed to short-circuit as my senses were overwhelmed. The sight of his beautiful face and his deep green eyes were burning with a strange mixture of pleading and passion that was simply beautiful, mysterious, and breathtaking. His emotions were so powerful; permeated with worry, relief, care and passion that simply seemed to ooze out of him and seep into my own skin making me feel as if I was drunk. What was really driving me crazy, however, was the feeling of his cool and hard body pressed against mine; making my skin hypersensitive to everything and my heartbeat pick up its pace.

He waited patiently for me to compose myself and I swore I could feel some satisfaction due to the way I had responded deep inside of him. Once my brain was able to process a coherent thought I raised my hand to his cool cheek and looked straight in his eyes. After a couple of seconds he closed his eyes, leaned into my touch and breathed in what seemed to be a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry…" I said in what was barely a whisper.

He opened his eyes again and studied my face.

"What happened to you?" He asked in a gentle tone that was surprisingly very demanding.

I made him get off me, which he complied to a little reluctantly, and sat up in the bed.

"It's a long story… I remember being with you… Going down the steps to join the others in the first floor… And then… Then I saw…" I shook my head as the memories seemed too much to handle. My breathing and heart rate seemed to pick up and I felt my head start to spin.

"Breathe Mark…" Godric said cupping my cheek "Just take a step back and tell me when you're ready."

I gave him a smile before doing exactly what he recommended and collected my thoughts.

"I think I saw the future…" I said. "I saw images flashing through my eyes… pain, blood, confusion, sadness and an explosion… I saw you lost and confused… And I simply knew what I had to do… I felt Luke near the house and… Wait! Where is Luke is he ok!?" I asked desperately, rattled by the fact that I did not know the fate of the young man.

"Mark calm down." Godric said in a calm voice. "Luke is still on the premises. He's being watched and kept here for attempted terrorism against both humans and vampires. He is, however, in a coma like state, similar to the one you were in."

"Can I see him!?" I asked.

"If that's what you wish to do then I will take you to him. First, however, you must tell me the rest of your story." Godric insisted.

The next ten to fifteen minutes were spent with me telling Godric all that I remembered happening to me. From my light shining in a way I never knew before, to the endless white void, the white hall, the person that had looked like him, to the lake and the four beings that I encountered there. He listened intently to all of this. Once I had finished he seemed to be thoughtful and his eyes were slightly glazed over.

"I don't suppose it was all a very elaborate dream?" Godric asked teasingly trying to diffuse what had become a very tense atmosphere.

"Nothing in my life has ever seemed like a coincidence, Godric… And I know it was real… Even now my light feels different." I said thoughtfully.

"Then what do you think it means?" Godric asked as he laced his fingers with mine.

"I don't know… I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers; right now I should be helping Sookie out with what she is and how to discover and control her powers, but this whole thing is just too confusing…"

We spent more minutes in silence. I was still trying to understand everything that had happened to me while I was pretty sure that Godric was being a perfect gentleman and giving me the time that I needed to figure things out.

"Do you wish to go see Luke now?" Godric asked, breaking the long yet comfortable silence.

I simply nodded my head and started to get out of the bed. As soon as I was on my two feet I felt the room start to spin and tilt sideways. In the next second I felt cool arms wrap around my waist and hold me upright.

"Are you okay?" Godirc asked concern obvious in his voice.

"I'm fine…just got a little dizzy probably from getting up too quickly after lying down for over 24 hours."

Godric didn't loosen his hold on me and I simply rolled my eyes even though I knew that he couldn't see me.

"Godric, love, I'm fine. I can probably take a beating from a 5 year old vamp and still walk away from it." I said in a soothing tone.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Godric said in a whisper.

"I know you wouldn't. Now can you please let me go so I can go see what it was that I did to Luke?" I said playfully as I tried to wiggle out of his grip.

Godric chuckled and let go of my waist and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. After giving me a small smile we walked out of his room. Once outside, we reached the downstairs and I was assaulted with all the things that happened yesterday evening. I couldn't but freeze under the onslaught of recollection. I felt Godric's worry and I tried to shake myself back into the present. Before I was able to try to calm Godric, I saw Sookie, Jason, and Bill sitting in one of the couches of the room looking at me. The Stakhouse siblings smiled warmly at me while the Bill simply looked at me a small smile that disguised his apprehension; apprehension that would have gone unnoticed, if it weren't for my empath abilities.

Jason then decided to get up and come to give me a warm hug.

"It's great to see you again, man!" He said warmly as he let go of me.

"Great to see you, too, Jason." I said with equal enthusiasm.

Sookie approached us as well, dragging an almost reluctant Bill with her.

We exchanged pleasantries and talked about trivial and unimportant topics, even though everybody in the room knew that there should be a much more serious discussion going on at the moment. Nobody seemed to be brave enough to bring up the topic. I noticed that Godric was not standing next to me as I would have expected. I frowned a little at this realization and looked around to see where he might be. I spotted him near the entrance in deep conversation with Eric and Isabel. I was too far away to try to make out what it was they were talking about, but by feeling their emotions I could guess it had something to do with Luke.

Sensing my eyes on them, all three vampires looked at me. Godric seemed to have his usual stoic mask on, which worried me, but his eyes were warm. Isabel gave me a small smile and nodded in recognition and Eric simply gave me his cocky smile and a wink. I nodded in their direction with a small smirk on my face, which was mostly due to Eric's antics.

Godric turned his head and said something to Isabel and she nodded and disappeared as Godric and Eric started walking to our little group. Once they had joined the group Godric came to stand to my right and Eric stood a little to my left.

"Are you ready to go?" Godric asked me while nodding to acknowledge the presence of the rest of the group.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked, trying to hide some anxiety and probing my mind for answers.

"Easy, Sook." I told her while resting my hands on her shoulders. "Godric just needs to show me something out back. I'll be back later, and if anything I promise that I will dedicate tomorrow to you. We have all the time in the world." I told her, trying to calm her down.

"Actually..." Bill started while turning to face Eric, "Since we have now found your maker, and seeing that he is no longer in any type of danger, I wish to know when we are able to leave."

Both Jason and Sookie glared at Bill, while Eric simply looked him over with slight distaste and amusement.

"If you wish to leave Bill you may do so at any moment." Eric said evenly. "However, if Sookie and Jason wish to stay here for a more extended period of time they are more than welcome to stay."

Already sensing that this was going to take a while, I looked over to Godric and try to communicate that we should probably go see Luke now. Godric nodded his head and grabbed my hand in order to lead me to where we had to go. Before he dragged me out of the group I made sure to give Jason and Sookie a meaningful look, trying to communicate that I would be back as soon as I could. They both acknowledged me and turned back to Bill and Eric who were still discussing about whether or not they could leave.

Godric lead me to the back of the house and onto a stone path that led towards a concrete shed no more than 75 yards away from the house. Standing at the entrance of the shed was Isabel, appearing to be patiently waiting for us.

"Everything is as you asked, Godric." Isabel said as we finally reach her. "All the guards have been relieved and the cameras have been deactivated."

"Thank you Isabel. Could I ask you one final favor?" Godric asked.

"Yes of course sheriff." Isabel said earnestly.

"Could you make sure my child and the vampire named Bill do not make a mess of our home? I believe their discussion is escalating."

"Of course, Godric." Isabel said as she disappeared from our presence and headed towards the house.

I had actually zoned out during their exchange and simply stared at the door of the shed. I couldn't believe what I was picking up from my empath radar. There was a being that was completely void of any type of emotions. It was so painfully quiet and hollow in this person that it reminded me of when I had felt somebody died... except this was much worse because I knew there was supposed to be something there; but there wasn't… it was just a empty and hollow shell.

"What did I do?" I said in whispered voice.

Godric put his hand on my back. "Are you sure you want to do this now? We can always come back tomorrow if you wish." He said in a calm and soothing tone.

I simply shook my head. Whatever had happened to Luke was my doing and it was my responsibility to try to fix him.

Godric held my hand and opened the door to the shed and led me inside. Inside wasn't anything worth mentioning. It was a simple room, with bare walls and no decorations or distinct aspect that would make anybody believe that the place was meant for guests. In the corner there was what seemed to be a shower which was completely exposed creating no privacy whatsoever. I tried to distract myself by studying this room, but the absence emotions that I felt emanating from the person being held here was too overpowering for me to ignore. I finally let my eyes land on the single bed that was pushed up to the farthest wall from the door, where a body was simply laid down. It was almost impossible for me to recognize Luke in the state he was. There were dark circles under his eyes, he had a sheet covering his upper body, yet I could still see how thin he looked, and his body seemed to be covered in bruises.

I turned from him and looked at Godric, trying to ask him so many questions, but I could not find my voice. Godric was able to see the question and worry in my eyes and simply answered them for me.

"His condition has been deteriorating rapidly in the last 10 hours. He has not moved since yesterday and for some unexplained reasons he has lost a significant amount of weight and many bruises have appeared over his body. Isabel has informed me that she suspected foul play, yet she and Alexa investigated the recordings from the cameras inside the room and found nothing that would suggest one of our own harming him. We were, however, able to see his deterioration through the videos." Godric reported.

I simply swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. How was it that I had caused this in the other man? I was so overcome by guilt that I didn't even notice that I had moved closer to the bed where Luke was. It seemed as if my body was in a trance and I only woke up once I was beside the bed.

"Luke..." I whispered as I looked down at his frail body.

Luke heard me and turned his head slowly in my direction and I felt Godric behind me, surprise evident in his emotions as Luke looked at me with dead emotionless eyes.

I couldn't stand those eyes looking at me the way they did, so I closed my eyes and tried to call forward my light to see if it could help Luke.

"I've heard that the culprit always returns to the scene of the crime." I heard a voice say loud and clear inside the shed.

In an instant I had done a one-eighty in order to face the front of the shed to see a man standing in front of the door with a cocky yet bored smile on his face. In less than a second Godric was in front of me and facing the uninvited newcomer.

The man, in simple terms, was very beautiful. He was tall with dark hair and very sharp, delicate features. I knew that he would be the type of man that can play with the hearts of both men and women with ease. But even with his breathtaking appearance, I hated the guy. He oozed self-confidence, arrogance, and annoyance which just made me wish I wasn't in the same room as him.

"Who are you?" Godric asked the other make with his usual apathetic voice.

The man looked Godric over with extreme distaste and repulsion. I felt a spark of insatiable anger settle within me as I felt his emotions darken when looking Godric over. _Who the hell did he think he was to look over my vampire in such a way!_

The second those thoughts past through my mind, the man looked at me with a smirk on his lips. I felt something wash over me and decided on instinct to raise my mental half barrier. I felt something trying to get into my head and I knew that the man was responsible for this. I directed a glare in his direction. This made his smirk more prominent and I couldn't help but notice how distinctive, and somehow familiar, his emotional signature was. Almost as if I had already met him...

Godric saw how the man had focused his eyes on me and decided to move in between us, stiffening his shoulders, a clear sign of possessiveness.

The man once again looked at Godric with distaste.

"My name is Claude... And I am Mark's fairy guardian."

* * *

A/N: So What do you guys think? Please remember to review, follow and fave, it really warms my heart every time I get a notification saying that people really like my little creation. So thanks!

On a side note I've also written up a new story and should be posting up the first chapter soon. It's called 'A Road Back to You' and it will something I have been working on the side, so it won't get many updates. Anywho, it's a Eric N./OMC fic and it will be a more historical, focusing on different aspects of not only Eric's life before the show, but also on Godric and Nora's. So keep an eye out for it!

Anyways I hope to update again soon! See you next time.


	16. Chapter 16: Confrontation

**A Sight Of Light**

**Chapter 16: Confrontation**

**A/N:** Hello Everyone! Here's the next chapter of ASOL! I was hoping to have this done a lot sooner that this but life tends to mess with me... Anyways I'm sorry if this chapter is not up to my normal writing standards... I was rushing and I can't seemed to have lost contact with my beta... :( Anyways let's go one with the story!

Warning! there will be multiple POV shifts.

**Godric's POV**

"My name is Claude... And I am Mark's fairy guardian."

A chill was running down my spine as I heard the words that were said by the man that stood at the doorway. Something about his presence, and the way he looked at me and at Mark, was making all of my senses be on high alert. It didn't take somebody with higher brain functions to know that he was in no way fond of me. He looked at me as if my presence was of great irritation and disgust to him; but behind all of those emotions I saw hints of jealousy and of great violence. I felt something primal in me start to stir as I identified those emotions in his eyes; something that felt more primal and basic than my need for blood. My instincts were telling me to be careful with him, to eliminate the threat that he presented, and to protect my mate.

_Mate? _ My mind froze for a second as I tried to analyze where that thought had come from. Yes I did care immensely for Mark, and I did love him, but I never had the time to figure out of what it all implied. But could Mark really be my mate? Would he be willing to be mated with me for an eternity? He's immortal like me… if he allowed me I know that I would be forever by his side, and I would do everything to keep him by mine.

All of these thoughts took place in less than a second and I resolved to find time for these questions as soon as this was all over. Right now, I had more pressing matters on my hand.

Mark stepped forward so that he was standing beside me. On his face was a perfect mask of calmness and composure; yet I could almost feel all of the thoughts and emotions that was just at the brink of breaking through his facade. He looked at Claude with apprehension.

"Fairies don't guard hybrids... My current lack of family members is proof of that. Your kind either harvests us, ignore us, or eliminate us." Mark said with a cold voice. "So seeing as you have acknowledged me there are only two options left."

I took a step closer to Mark and tensed my position as Claude threw his head back in laughter.

"I told them that you were too smart for this bullshit." Claude said settling down from his laughter. "It sucks having drawn the short straw in this occasion; I probably could be getting laid right now." He said with a sigh. "But I have to admit that even I am curious about the half breed that was able to accomplish an empath drain."

He was now looking at Mark with extreme interest giving him a smug smile that would have been enticing in any another scenario. Mark tensed and his eyes narrowed as he looked straight at Claude. I looked sideways at him and saw a range of emotions hidden beneath the surface, easy to see but hard to identify, making me nervous and concerned.

"An empath drain?" He asked.

Claude gave him a questioning look, which quickly turned into a snicker. "Well I guess you aren't as smart as we thought." He said with a condescending smirk.

I let a growl rumble through my chest.

"Oh look at that you even have a cute little guard dog!"

"Don't you dare call him that..." Mark said in a low and dangerous tone.

**Mark's POV**

Can it even be possible for someone to have the whole universe against them? Not only have I lost my whole family, but I was also held hostage by a hate driven organization, brutally beaten, raped, taken to another dimension (I think), have my powers evolve for no apparent reason, and now I have apparently become a curiosity for the "superior" fairy community.

I can feel Claude in my head, searching around for a way to breach my deeper thoughts. Even though I couldn't block all of my thoughts; those I could hide, however, could never been breached, not even by a pure blood fairy like Claude. That's not the only thing that I feel though; Claude is fluctuating his emotions in order to drive me crazy. In just five minutes he has gone from curious to mocking, from disgusted to lustful, and from surprise to angry, and then he repeats just to piss me off. Luckily his emotions are not the only thing I'm feeling. Godric seems to be in his own emotional roller coaster, going from confused to apprehensive, from angry to protective, and from calculating to determined.

Unlike Claude's emotions, feeling Godric's emotions seems to ground me. I can't help but to feel thankful for him being here with me. Godric has become so important to me in such a small amount of time. I know I'll do everything I can to protect him, just as I'm sure he will do for me. The simple thought of losing him, like I have lost every other person who was important to me, is unbearable. I don't believe I could survive something like that…

Coming back to what was happening to me at this moment; I heard Claude used a word for whatever it was that I did to Luke.

"An empath drain?" I asked cautiously. It was a term that I have heard before, a long time ago, but according to grandfather no Halfling could ever preform such an act. An empath drain required a certain level of light and magic that simply wasn't found in our community. Yet I was somehow able to do this to Luke…

I heard Claude give a snicker and my eyes were back to him.

"Well I guess you aren't as smart as we thought." He said with a condescending smirk.

Godric started to growl next to me and he positioned himself ready for attack.

"Oh look at that you even have a cute little guard dog!" He said again making sure I felt all his superiority, pity, and disgust while he looked over at Godric.

It was feeling all of his demeaning emotions directed at Godric that something in me rose. I felt my light start to shine inside of me, to grow and fill me from the inside out. This time it was different than the night of the almost bombing. I felt my light burn as it shined in me, growing with anger and empowering me with an unknown authority and confidence that I did not know I had. I knew that the others could not see this manifestation, as they did with the one that had happened before. But When I saw that stupid smirk on Claude's face, the last barrier broke through.

"Don't you dare call him that…!" I said in a voice that was much calmer than the storm of power that was surging in my soul.

I knew Claude could feel what was going on, what was surging within me, but even so his cocky persona was giving him confidence that I knew he didn't feel.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

I felt a silent yet strong power manifested itself and bend to my will, pushing forward and pressing onto Claude's body. Claude's eyes widened in shock as he felt the magnitude of my power settle over his body. He fell to his knees; his arms and legs straining as he struggled to stand up.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked to the now kneeling fairy. I felt his indignation, his rage, and his shock, all being thrown at me in hopes to wane my focus.

"What the fucking hell are you?" Claude said through gritted teeth.

I felt another wave of power leave my body and rush towards Claude. His body seemed to change and shimmer, morphing before my very eyes, until it once again settled into the Claude I was familiar with. I then felt my mouth and voice act on its own.

"I am the one who stopped the river of time from flowing, the one who strips your body of lies, and the one who will tear you and your race apart if you ever disrespect or hurt the ones I hold dear."

I felt more power rise in me and my head start to sway with its intensity. I felt like a dam that was about to burst, all directed to the being that was now trembling in front of me, looking at me with wide fear filled eyes.

Before the power was released, however, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to look to Godric, remembering that he was here with me and witnessing everything that was going on. He looked at me without his mask, his face and eyes showing everything he was feeling at the moment. Awe, pride, protectiveness and fear… But not fear of me, but fear for me. It was all I needed to feel and see and I closed my eyes, regaining my senses and feeling the power settle back in me and disappear deep within me. Keeping my eyes closed I reached out for Godric's hand and held in mine, intertwining our fingers, letting the contact ground me as I felt the aftershocks coursing through my body as the intense emptiness of the absence of the power only to be replaced with all my memories, my emotions, my pain and happiness but more importantly, it was filled with the person whose hand I held. I opened my eyes and looked deep into Godric's for a moment before turning to Claude who was now trying to stand up again.

"Your presence here is no longer welcomed. Leave us before I inform the couple dozen other vampires in this property that there's a fairy here. They won't think twice before drinking you dry." I said in a calm voice before turning my back to him and focusing once again on Luke.

"How dare you threaten me? You filthy halfbreed shit!" Claude screamed.

I turned around to see him standing, face flushed red with anger, and a shining orb of light in one of his hands. Before I could react he started to raise his hands and take aim at me. I braced myself for his attack, knowing that there was no real way to evade in the space that we were confined in at the moment.

The blow, however, didn't come. I looked back to where Claude was only to see Claude being roughly grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall by what seemed to be a blur of a figure. Before he could react Godric was in front of him, fangs out, face set in a furious scowl, silently daring him to try to make another move. Claude only let his fear show for a brief second before I felt his emotions turn confident once again. It didn't take me along to figure out why he was looking so smug. I felt the dimension around me start to warp and shimmer with what I could only imagine was other fairies trying to teleport themselves into the little shack.

"Stay out of this!" I practically yelled as I felt the now, almost, familiar light of power rush through me. This time there was no crescendo, no buildup of power that I had experienced just a moment ago. The power just flowed out of me and into the room appearing like a powerful ripple, stopping the dimension from shifting and effectively preventing any other uninvited guests to arrive. Just as quickly as the energy appeared, it receded inside of, only leaving a lesser aftershock in my being. I simply closed my eyes and waited until I was in complete control of myself. I opened my eyes and looked over to where Godric held Claude by his neck. Godric's face was unreadable, his face the normal calm that I had come to know and love betraying nothing of what he could be feeling or thinking. Normally I would have pressed forward to see what he was feeling but for some reason I knew I didn't have to. Godric know knew everything about what I am, and is discovering new parts of me that I didn't even know that existed. I was now under the fairy community's radar yet he was still defending at any chance he had. He was willing to protect me, jumping into a rollercoaster that not even in his two millennia of age he would believe he would be in, and with actions telling me that I wasn't alone in this.

I looked at Claude whose face showed a mixture of both rage and fear. He was squirming under Godric's hold, but was giving no real struggle knowing it was pointless. I walked over to him, keeping eye contact with him, seeing as his body tensed as I approached. Once standing next to Godric I reached out and let my hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to me and I simply nodded my head, communicating to him that it was ok now. He relaxed and let go of Claude while giving me a small smile and stepping to the side to give me room. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I looked back at Claude who was now slumped on the floor a hand around his neck, rubbing it gingerly, and glaring at the both of us.

"It was you who I had met at the river, was it not?" I asked before he was able to say anything.

"So it appears…" Claude said through clenched teeth, his glare intensifying.

"Then you know very well of what I am capable of." I said trying to intimidate him. It was only half a bluff. Even though I was capable of doing these things I still had no idea how to control the new powers that seems to growing inside of me. Claude however didn't know the extent of my control and he gave a stiff nod of his head.

"Leave this place… And If I ever catch you or any other of your kind trying to hurt somebody I care for in any way, I will rip them apart with my bare hands." I said with finality.

I then turned from him and went to where Luke laid in his bed, still looking as fragile, thin and empty as he had when Godric and I entered the small shack. I kneeled next to him and let my empath radar settle over him. He still felt as hollow and empty as he did before, but for some reason I now knew what it was that I had to do.

"I'm so sorry Luke. I never meant to shatter your heart… But I can fix you up… A shattered heart is similar to s shattered bone. They both can be healed but my gift." I whispered to him as I closed my eyes and beckoned my healing light to come to me. I opened my palm and witnessed the familiar orb of gentle light hovering above it and I released it towards Luke. The orb hovered over his figure, going back and forth as if it was waiting for something. Small specs started to emerge from Luke's body and join the orb. Once this had gone one for a minute the orb was glowing with a soft yellow color and then descended into Luke's chest. Almost at instantly I felt his body be filled with fill and become whole. Luke was no longer a hollow rag doll; he was now filled with his own heart, his body regaining a healthier look and his breathing becoming deeper and stronger. I felt as if a burdened was lifted from my shoulders and I couldn't help but smile down at the sleeping form in front of me.

I stood up and turned around to Godric and Claude.

"I won't ask you again Claude… Leave." I said in a soft yet authoritative voice.

Claude gave us both a glare before his form was consumed in light and he disappeared. It was only after that his presence was completely out of my emotional reach that my body seemed to be completely drained of energy and have my knees buckle under me. Before I could even reach the ground Godric was beside me putting his arms around me and holding me up.

"Will you ever be able to make it through a day without you stumbling all over yourself?" Godric asked in a light and sarcastic tone. I looked up into his eyes to not only see but feel his concern for me. I gave him a small smile and leaned a little more on him.

"But what fun would that be?" I said in a whisper.

"You must rest" He said walking out of the prison/shack.

I simply shook my head. "I have to talk to Sookie… If I don't do talk to her tonight I'm pretty sure I'll never have the chance to do so…"

Godric stared at me, searching for something in my eyes, before giving me a simple nod and helping me out of the shack. It wasn't long before we made it to the house and I could practically stand on my own. I felt throughout the mansion and found where Sookie was. Time to face the music.

**? POV**

Two figures simply stared at the fading light of the fairy that had just left this dimension. One was dressed in a large white robe that was assented with red stitching and designs running down his arms. The robe encompassed his entire figure with a hood which was currently up, effectively hiding his face and the rest of physique. His companion also wore a hooded black robe that was more fitted around his figure and black in color with gold stitching running downs his own arms.

"Well that's certainly going to bring us more attention." The black hooded figure said.

"It was a necessary move… The young one is developing faster than we expected." The other said.

"The young one? Are you really gonna call him that?"

The white robbed man remained silent as he observed the Halfling leaning on the vampire as they headed their way towards the mansion where the rest of the vampire nest awaited their arrival, unaware of how close they were from a battle that not even the terrible nightwalkers were ready for.

"They're tied to each other…" The one in the black robbed said.

"It's the only way he could have controlled his light…"

"We were lucky then… Don't pretend you didn't lose control of his light… I knew unlocking it was too soon."

"It had to be done…" The one in white said in a grave tone. "We needed to know what Mark's limits were and to send a message to the Fae…"

"And what kind of message did we just send?" The one in black said with a smirk.

"We will find out soon… It still is worrisome that he is tied to the vampire."

"Worry not. The nightwalker feels the strength of the tie as well… He would rather face the fire of the sun before hurting Mark."

"Let us hope so… I shall return and report on the night's events. Stay and watch over him and the other Halfling…"

"No problem Grand"

The one in white gave a nod before he was consumed in light and simply disappear leaving no trace of his presence. The one in black simply looked back at the mansion, knowing exactly were each individual in the house was and what is was that they were doing. He let his senses rest over Mark and simply smiled as he saw him try to explain everything he knew to the other Halfling.

"So you'll be the key… But before you learned to unlock what is to come you must learn what it feels like to want to protect not only your mate but the new family you're about to gain… We shall hide you from the forces that will come after you for what you are… But you never can stay out of trouble… Isn't that right M?"

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I'm gonna try to suspend all this messy suspense in order to try to spice up the romance and build up a better relation ship between Godric and Mark... So I will go probably mess around with the TB time line... Anyways Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed and favorite this story! I do hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

Please remember to review and let me know what you think and any suggestions!


End file.
